KEELHAUL
by Slea
Summary: Doubars past comes back to haunt him.


Keelhaul 

Keelhaul 

**_ _**

**_Keelhaul  
by _Slea and BanSidhe**

**_Chapter 1_ **

**The sun had risen on their last day in the port of Sinjai, the final destination before returning to Basra with the sultan Omar's supplies. There would be a late tide so Sinbad gave shore leave to all but himself and 3 members of the crew with orders to have fun but return in shape to weigh anchor at the evening's high tide. Firouz decided to remain on board as well. He had been working on some experiments that needed his undivided attention. Garret was in charge of the cargo. He had to itemize the sultan's wares. **

**The other two crewmen were young and wet behind the ears. They had come aboard in Basra and were too excited to be a part of Sinbad's crew to care about shore leave. They had offered to help Garret in exchange for some sparring against the captain's sword. Sinbad had learned to fight in a similar manner and in fact, was honored that they felt his skills where worth losing a day of shore leave. Unlike Sinbad however, who was new at the art of fencing the first time he boarded a ship, these young, aspiring sailors had wielded swords for at least 5 years as he figured and just wanted to see if the stories of Sinbad skills were myth. Still it doesn't hurt to know your crew's abilities. A sword is not a required tool of the sea but as of late it was convenient. **

**Ji was native born to Basra. Well-meaning, he was often clumsy and easily disoriented in his work. Sinbad found his swordsmanship was no different. But Ruadh was as different with his use of a sword as he was in his looks. Ruadh was Celtic by birth. Like Sinbad, his father was a merchant sailor, often toting his family around like cargo to the next port and like Doubar was abandoned to raise a little brother by the curse of an ill wind. **

**Maybe that was why he had agreed to take the two young whelps, as Omar referred to them, on this trip. He remembered seeing Ruadh's little red-headed brother on the docks just as they set sail. Omar had him tucked under his arm kicking and screaming that he was not old enough to sail with Sinbad. Why, he wondered, was it such a big thing to be aboard a ship with the likes of him. After all he was just a simple sailor. **

**Sinbad stripped out of his shirt. In the first five minutes of the fight he had found Ruadh's weakness and made plans to use it. Ruadh's temper was as quick as his sword and hot as the sun. Used to his advantage, Sinbad's opponent would yield in a matter of minutes. Still, history has proven that many an opponent has fallen to a mighty sword wielded in anger. But once Sinbad raised the boy's ire, Ruadh would most likely be unaware of his action. It would stop being a sparring match and become a fight for his life. He knew from experience that once he peaked the lad's anger the young man would be out of control. It was that temper if unharnessed, that would be the lad's downfall. If Sinbad could teach him to control that temper and use its heat in battle, it would make the lad's sword unstoppable. **

**The sound of clashing metal echoed off the cliffs. Sinbad had barely broken into a sweat when he laughed. **

**"It's been a long time since I sparred with such a worthy opponent." the young captain smiled. **

**"Yeah?" Ruadh beamed, "I was the best in all my clan." **

**"Really?" Sinbad returned sarcastically. **

**"Aye!" Ruadh was at once unsure if the Captain was dealing with him seriously. **

**"Really! I believe you," Sinbad quipped "so was SHE!" **

**Garret, Sinbad and Ji nearly burst their sides laughing. Ruadh's face turned as red as his hair and, just as Sinbad predicted, his young opponent lost control. **

**"The first thing you should remember," Sinbad lectured, blocking blow after wild blow, " is that if you lose control of your temper, you lose control of your sword." **

**The young man looked like a man possessed, growling and screaming, becoming more agitated with every block and parry. "And in that case," he continued, "there is only...ONE.... alternative, and that's....." and with that, he slammed the kid's sword out of his hand and tossed him overboard. Panting, he stared down at the stunned and soaked teen and finished.... "COOL OFF!" **

**It was then Sinbad noticed the longboat approaching. It was not theirs and he didn't see another ship in sight. With 10 men at her oars, Ruadh barely had time to board before the craft was ship- side. **

**"Ahoy mate! I look for the captain of this fine vessel the _Nomad_." bellowed a fearsome looking man. **

**"In that case," Sinbad announced, "you have found him." **

**"YOU? You are but a child." he laughed. **

**Sinbad just smiled. This man was trying to toy with him. "Nonetheless, I am Sinbad, captain of the _Nomad_." **

**Suddenly he felt the ship pull beneath them. Someone was boarding from the other side. Sinbad used his sword to cut away the cargo net and hollered back to Garret to repel boarders. Firouz had just come above when he heard Sinbad's command. He drew his sword and started to cut away the nets on the other side of the ship, but it was already too late. The crew of at least one of the two other longboats had boarded, but he would hinder any other attempt. He turned to see Garret take a dirk in the shoulder and fall into the cargo hold, and Ji was being held with a knife to his throat. **

**"Captain ...I believe I have you at a disadvantage...drop you sword or he dies!" **

**Sinbad nodded to the others who lowered their arms and Sinbad placed his sword at the foot of their captor. **

**"Now release the boy!" he demanded. **

**The others pirates finally boarded. They were now out-numbered 8 to 1 with little or no hope that the Nomad's own crew would return to rescue them for hours yet. **

**"You make no demands of me boy. I believe I hold ALL the cards, dear captain." The man said as he pressed his blade to the boy's throat. It was all Sinbad could do to keep Ruadh from charging the man. **

**"Where is the rest of your crew, Sinbad? More importantly, where might I find the one called Doubar?" **

**"What do you want with Doubar?" Sinbad inquired hoping not to sound too concerned. "If you must know, dear captain, I plan on slicing your brother's throat, like this." and with a single quick movement his blade slid through Ji's skin. He just smiled as the boy's yell was quieted with his last breath. Sinbad tried to reach Ji, but it was too late. The air slipped from the boy's neck as he slumped dead on the deck. **

**"No!" Sinbad cried, trying to block Ruadh as he grabbed for his captor with only one thought in mind, revenge. But it was not to happen for they were clubbed from behind and claimed by the blackness that felled them. **

**When Sinbad awoke he found himself bound hand and foot, hanging upside down, tied fast to the side of his ship. He saw that two of the longboats had launched and the pirate captain stood in front of him from the bow of one. **

**"Where are my men?" Sinbad whispered, his head still pounding with the thought of what this man had and could do with no conscious concern or care. **

**"I have yet to decide which I will let live to tell your brother what I have done. Do you have a preference?" he asked mockingly. **

**"Why?" Sinbad groaned, for his whole body hurt and he knew the worst was yet to come. "what do you want with my brother?" **

**The man smiled, certain the last thoughts of the _Nomad's_ captain should be of his brother's violent death. "An eye for an eye, my dear captain. I intend to have Doubar return to the same discovery as I had when I returned to my ship nearly two years ago. "You see, Captain, your brother interferred in what should have been a simple raid on a port village just south of Baghdad. Seems he did not approve of the choice of wenches my brother chose to have that night. Doubar, alone, killed 11 men, my brother among them." I have waited a long time to deal out an adequate punishment but you are a difficult man to catch up with. Have you ever seen a man keel- hauled captain?" Sinbad looked around. His blood was pounding its way to his head. He could see no way out of his predicament, and when Doubar returned, just as this man had done, he would seek revenge blindly. Sinbad felt them yank taught on the ropes that bound him. He felt his shoulders dislodged from their socket as he was slowly submerged below the water. He knew not to struggle if he had any chance of survival he had to maintain his air. And he had to survive or Doubar would play right into this monster's hands and die. He would not give him the satisfaction of his death, as long as he was alive Doubar would not leave him. Allah help me save my brother. **

**Sinbad's mind quickly filled with the visions of death as the barnacle and splintered wood ripped and tore at his skin and clothes. It was not long before he felt his life force try to slip away. The pain had grown too intense and he had not reached the spine of the ship. Fool that he was ... how did he plan to fight such a formidable foe as death, and expect to win. Blood filled the water around him. His faith and hope lost in the tattered remains of his mind. He finally gave in to the need to struggle against the ropes. His face and chest were being scraped against the sand and shells on the bottom of the inlet. The cutting and burning became more than he could bare. Blood tinged red the water around him. The world was quickly growing dark. Then the ropes around his ankles snagged on the center rib of the ship and he knew he would surely drown unless he could free himself. They yanked him free but not before the rope had began to unravel in his attempt for freedom. It gave him a small ray of hope in was seemed like total darkness. His lungs screamed in agony as the last of his air soured in them. Would death win and his brother die as well at the hands of this creature. NO his mind screamed clinging to the last thread of faith in his being. "NO!" he defied as the last of his air was expelled. All was lost but still he would not yield. Then suddenly his head broke the surface of the water and his mind began to laugh as his lungs dragged its precious find greedily back into him " Allah forgive my boldness but I will not die" he thought " I will not let him take my brother." And with those words the world went black. **

**Firouz felt sick as his captors had forced him to watch the spectacle. They held them to the rail and laughed as the inlet went red with blood, Sinbad's blood. And he thought he would die of horror when the line became snared on something below. Allah forgive him but in that moment of panic he grabbed hold of the rope and though, felt he was aiding them in murder, he yanked with all he had till the rope began to move again. And he felt it, the moment that his friends body went still and realized nobody, not even Sinbad could ever have survived what they had done. **

**_Chapter 2_ **

**Not till Sinbad's limp body was being hauled up the side of the ship did the rope binding his legs snap, tossing the men on the ropes to the deck giving Ruadh an opening for attack. He easily disarmed the closest man to him, while Firouz tried to pull Sinbad up, but he did not have the strength against the dead weight of his friend so he tied off the rope. It was then he spotted the activity in the water. The blood had attracted some more uninvited guest; sharks were circling the ship in a frenzy not unlike what was happening on the deck of _Nomad._ The boy had managed to kill three of the assailant, but he flung a fourth into Firouz slamming him hard in to the rail. By the time the physician was able to gain his footing again the other pirates had come back on board and after a great struggle their leader had the boy restrained and balanced over his head. **

**When Sinbad came to he was choking. He no longer felt any pain, and even though his vision was blurred he could see the blood that stained the water had attracted sharks. He hung precariously above them like a morsel to tease them. Desperately he tried to yell, but his words only jarred themselves in his swollen throat. Air was a precious commodity so he remained still, until he heard what sounded like Firouz screaming out and laughter, lots of loud, evil, laughter. Then something fell into his view. It was Ruadh. "Allah no!" They tossed the boy into shark infested waters. He saw him try desperately to grab on to the side of the ship he heard the lad's pleas for help. Sinbad tried to break free of the ropes but found he had no control of movement he could do no more than hang there and watch as the young man was hit repeatedly by the creatures till he was pulled under for the last time. **

**He had brought these young men on a voyage of doom and left another alone without family back in Basra. "Allah forgive me" he prayed. But maybe even Allah could not forgive him for he kept seeing Ruadh's death over and over, till he wanted to scream and yet even that was impossible. Eventually the vision changed and it was no longer Ruadh that was screaming for help, but Doubar and still he could not move, he could not scream. He could only watch and listen to the laughter as his brother too was dragged below the water's surface. It kept repeating until all of a sudden he felt no need to struggle, no need to scream, no need to care. And the blackness returned to a grateful recipient. **

**When Firouz finished retching he was flung to the deck at the foot of his captor. "Who are you?" He cried out. "What do you want from me!" Tears filled the scientist eyes, never in his life with all the death and horrors he had encountered did he ever see such mindless cruelty. **

**"I am Allah's revenge, I am Mahmoud the brother to Enver Dmirtis. I am the wraith that will haunt Doubar to the ends of this earth. I am death. With that Firouz's head filled with pain and he gladly sunk in to the coiling threads of darkness. **

******* **

**Doubar and Rongar were returning to the ship. It had been a long and quite adventurous trip to every pub on the island. Oh they were light headed but they were sure they were ready to weigh anchor at tide "and that was all he asked." Doubar thought laughing. As the crew worked their way closer to the ship they could sense something was wrong. Where was everyone. **

**"Why did they take down the nets?" Doubar questioned, "Ahoy! Little brother. We are not that late. Lower the ropes or something?" **

**Rongar pulled down on Doubar shoulder his hands flying in a series of signals that told Doubar that something was wrong. He started to growl back at the moor when another crewman noticed the sharks in the water. It was then that they felt panic seize up inside them. Rongar cupped his hand to let one of the smaller crewmen get boosted to the side of the ship. The man paused, swallowed, then found a rope and lowered it down to the others who quickly climbed up to see how truly immense their problems were. **

**Doubar was the first to board the _Nomad_. Its deck was covered in blood and lying in the middle was Sinbad's sword. He sobered at the realization that the ship was abandoned, the one thing Sinbad would not do willingly. He hit the hatchway without opening it and the door splintered into a million pieces. "Sinbad!" he bellowed. The sound echoed off the walls but no other sound was made and as he reached the cargo hold his hopes were dwindling. All he could remember was the blood on the deck. **

**"Sinbad!, Firouz! Someone answer me!" he bellowed. Just as he busted down the cargo door, Firouz fell out of the room swinging his sword haplessly at any thing he could see. Rongar was able to lock his arms around the injured man. It took a couple minutes before the scientist realized he was safe, that it was the rest of the crew. Then the wall of fear crumbled only to be replaced by the all to recent memories of the horrors he witnessed. Tears fell as he slipped to the ground mumbling about pirates, murder,and Sinbad. **

**"They were after you... they killed him.... they killed them all." Firouz sobbed, repeating himself. Doubar didn't want to hear what he thought he had. He grabbed the man by the shoulders and shook him as hard as he could. "Firouz what happen?!" Rongar stepped between them breaking the big mans grip ...he silenced him by holding his hand over his mouth and signaled for them to listen. Just then a sailor ran into the room looking as though he was being chased by a ghost. **

**"We found the captain..." he screamed out "... they keelhauled him ..Firouz! Thank the gods they found you" he swallowed " you will be needed. He's alive." It took every bit of stamina for Firouz to stand but he followed the young crewman out of the lower decks. As they listen he explained that they found Sinbad hanging off the side of the ship. They had just laid him on deck when Firouz and Doubar reached them. Sinbad was unconscious and pale. If not for the quick rasping breath, Firouz would not have believed he still lived. **

**"There's water in his lungs" the physician mumbled as he turned the captain on his side but just as he went to try and pound the water loose, he froze in his tracks. **

**Doubar looked quizzically at him "Firouz ? What's wrong? Will he live?" its been a question he has asked all to often. **

**"God I hope not." his friend wretched, not realizing 'til it was too late that he had said it out loud. He would never wish harm on anyone, especially Sinbad, but as he lay Sinbad on his stomach half the crew made for the rails as they retched and heaved the contents of their bellies over the side. Others did not make it that far. Doubar dropped to his knees his face went white, and his heart emptied as he stared at the ripped shards of skin and bone. Even splinters of wood and gravel were visible in what was left of his brother's back arms and legs. Fear and concern quickly faded to rage. He would avenge this atrocity. He wanted nothing more than that which he believed due Sinbad. The slow death of the attacker by his hand. **

**Firouz took Doubar by the arm and pulled him aside. He knew Doubar's thoughts as well as his own, but his brother would need him here, at least until the captain gave in to the dark specter he now fought somewhere deep in his tattered soul. But what if the captain did live. Then what? He stared down at the wounds and felt his own heart break. His next words would probably only fuel the fire of hate that grew within the big man but he needed to know the truth as much as Firouz need to defy it. **

**"You need to understand something Doubar, there is very little I can do. I have never seen anyone live this long, baring wounds as grave as these. But Sinbad has never done things as others. If he survives this, Doubar," he whispered"... It's not very likely he will have use of his muscular or skeletal systems. Paralysis is a definite possibility, but I won't know for certain right now." **

**"Firouz!" Doubar growled, scared and frustrated by his lack of understanding. **

**Firouz just glanced back down at his injured friend and sighed. "Sinbad may never have use of his arms or legs again." **

**Suddenly Sinbad started to choke. Firouz threw the captain over on his back and pushed down as hard as possible on his stomach. Sinbad started spewing the water from his lungs. Doubar turned his brother on his side as the frothy liquid expelled from him. Then his brother fell silent again. Doubar thought he had lost him but then realized Sinbad heart was pounding like a jackrabbits and now started to ease. He gasped, then his breath slowly began to wheeze from his swollen throat. His brother was alive, but for how long and for what. Because of him Sinbad would be denied all the things in life he enjoyed and so much more. Rongar watched as the hope in both men withered to the nothingness. Firouz bore the blame of a man who could not heal his friend and Doubar the man who took blame for the wounds. Both blinded by their grief **

**Rongar grabbed Firouz by the shoulders. His hands waving and moving in gestures that finally got through to his friend. "Magic?" Firouz quarried "you mean Caipra? The moor pointed down at the captain then patted Firouz on the shoulders. **

**"It's a long shot at best Rongar." the physician returned. **

**"Long shot or not, He's right. Make ready to set sail!" Doubar bellowed then turned back to his friends. " It's the only shot we have." **

**The crew worked like mad men to ready the ship. Firouz and Rongar carefully took the captain below to his cabin, when Garret stumbled from the shadows. **

**"By the gods man, I thought you were dead" the physician swallowed just catching the man as he fell to the ground. **

**"Your not exactly a pretty sight yourself" Garret mumbled starring at the captains body as he was lain on the bed. " Allah be merciful ... what of the lads?" **

**"Dead.! Garret ...I thought you all were till ...now" **

******* **

**Doubar stood in the doorway. The ship had set sail hours earlier and Firouz still worked diligently on removing the debris from his brother's back. As much blood seemed to decorate the floor of the room than they had just cleaned from the deck. Garret refused to rest after Firouz had cleaned and mended his shoulder wound. Instead he returned to deck and took the tiller from Doubar so that he might be able to be with the captain. Firouz could hear the big man's breath behind him, neither knew what to say to the other, but someone had to say something. So Firouz asked if he knew how long it would take to get to Basra. Neither made eye contact but Doubar replied. "If this ship would move on pure hope, then the _Nomad_ would make port in a day." Sinbad's brother whispered. **

**"Alas, it is not that simple Doubar." Firouz swallowed he still could not look at his friend. **

**"But the winds are in our favor, and his. I think the crew would fight Hades himself to reach Basra in time" A dry emotionless laugh emerged from Firouz "Sinbad already did. I don't think I could withstand the results of another bout." he whispered placing extra effort in wiping the blood from hands that would not come clean. Both men had tears in their eyes. **

**Doubar grasped the man by the arms and turned his attention back to him "Firouz, you are doing all that you can and for that I am grateful." The physician pulled away from his friend and sobbed "a little to little, and a lot to late." He tossed the bowl of bloodied water across the room. His control was gone. He failed and he betrayed his friend. "YOU DON'T KNOW." he cried out " I WAS THERE, I WATCHED LIKE A COWARD AS THEY RIPPED HIM APART." Rongar ran in to the room as Firouz dumped the bedside tray that had held his tools "I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! LIKE RUADH" his voice cracked as his Moorish friend restrained him within the confines of his massive arms " "I should have died trying." **

**"NO." Doubar boomed. "I don't know why Mahmoud chose you to deliver the message to me but there was nothing you could have done, nothing you could have said that would have changed the outcome of this. And because of you Sinbad lives. Besides which you did not exactly come out of this unscathed." Doubar new his words were reaching deaf ears, and his next words would not do any better. "Maybe you had best rest. Rongar will watch Sinbad and if there are any changes he will let you know." **

**Doubar's voice faded off. Dear God how he prayed for change, any change. Sinbad had lay on that bedding for hours while Firouz cut, picked and pulled away the debris from his body. And yet, no response, not even a whimper or moan was heard from him. "If anyone is to blame." he thought "It is me." He and Rongar watched Firouz for a moment. When it became apparent that the physician was ignoring him Doubar decided to order him below "NOW!" Doubar was ready to quail any objection Firouz might have about leaving his patient, but it became unnecessary for when the physician turned to speak out his knees buckled and he slumped to the floor. **

**Luckily Rongar's quickness caught him before he hit the deck. He carried his friend below and placed him in his own bed. It was due to be a long trip no matter how quickly the reached Basra. **

**Nearly a full day later, Firouz returned to the room to find Rongar had cleaned both it and Sinbad. He was a little worried when he noticed that Sinbad was draped in sheets and blankets nearly three items thick. "Rongar you've done well and I thank you, but we best expose him to the cool air so the fever can be cooled." As he started to dip a wet cloth in to the bowl of water that lay next to the bed the Moor became almost frantic. **

**"What do you mean there is no fever..." Firouz argued, about to blame lack of sleep for the Moor's miss-diagnoses, when he realized the man was right ...Sinbad's body was in fact cold. So cold that he that he feared his friend was dead. **

**"By the gods his body should be hotter than this just from the blankets, not to mention the infection from the severity of the wound itself. Rongar we have to get some hot liquid into Sinbad. Also get me something to bring more heat to this room as quickly as possible." **

**They had already heated some water to help clean the Captain's wounds and Rongar placed ballast stones in the fire to heat up and placed them in an cast iron bucket delivering them back to the room. Soon the room was a furnace and Sinbad's body reacted, but not as he thought it should. Even though he sweat, it was a cold sweat and it would not take long for him to dehydrate. Firouz, Doubar and Rongar each worked hard to ladle small amounts of liquids and broth down Sinbad's throat. It wasn't always easy. Sometimes they'd have to coax it down by messaging his throat, but they continued for nearly three days. **

**Rongar had taken over Doubar's shift so he could be with Sinbad. The man was so tired, yet he only left Sinbad's side to man the tiller or check on ships operation. He refused to sleep. He was afraid to awaken to the word of Sinbad's passing and since he had held little or no hope to see his brother's eyes open in this life, instead of sleep, he would keep his mind busy on what he would do to the man who killed his brother. Revenge was the only thing Doubar was surviving on for he had not eaten since they set sail for Basra and Rongar was fairly sure he would not eat 'til he reached the docks. But the winds had been in their favor so they were due in port a day before schedule. Allah be praised there is hope of an end to this nightmare, and the beginning of a new quest, one he will take pleasure in participating and seeing to its end. **

******* **

**The port of Basra was in view. It would be an hour before they docked. Doubar watched as Sinbad lay there, no changes in four days, no movement or sound and Doubar had never been so scared in his entire life. He was hoping for an end to his brother's torment. He was praying for his brother's death and it was eating at him. It was then he saw the first ray of hope. For as Doubar brushed Sinbad's hair back from his face (sometimes locks would fall out of place when they fed him) he noticed it. A tear. One single tear rolled down the face of his younger brother. It was the only sign that somewhere inside this tattered body, Sinbad was still with him. **

**_Chapter 3_ **

**Doubar sent Firouz out with a longboat as they got close enough to get them in before the _Nomad_. Omar was already at the docks as Firouz disembark. He informed the sultan of the situation on board the ship. **

**"Your highness" Firouz pleaded "Doubar asks if it would be possible to send a man to seek out Caipra. We feel she is the only hope of his survival. I will also need someplace to move him too." **

**"That is no problem". Omar stated " I will have my men take him to the palace!" the sultan started to order a litter brought to him there when Firouz finally spoke up. "Sire, that would be to far to move him, we need someplace close, that can be kept warm, a kitchen or such." For a moment the sultan was besieged with helplessness as gravity of the situation grasped him. Then with true noble courage he pushed back those thoughts to take charge of the situation at hand. He quickly scanned the docks and immediately ordered his men to bring the proprietor of a dockside tavern to him. The proprietor was a small weaselly looking fellow with knotted hair and rotted teeth. If there could be anything funny about this situation this would be it. The guard held the man at arm's length by the collar, his feet barely touched the ground which left him looking much like a puppet. **

**Omar stared the little man down and informed him that he and the guard would be taking over his tavern, that he was to inform his patrons they had less than an hour to leave and that he was to return any and all funds they paid for boarding. Firouz was not sure if it was fear, courage or stupidity that took over but the little man stared spewing objections about financial loss and how he had to maintain his stature and reputation. Firouz could only imagine what that might be but thought it best to remain silent and let Omar handle this. Which he did and then ordered clean sheets, the palace apothecary and some of the palace staff be brought to assist Firouz in anyway possible. **

**Judging by the proprietor, he would need all the help he could get. But Sinbad had often told him not to judge things for the way they appear on the outside, for although the tavern was musty, dark and dank, it also appeared to be clean. Well, as clean as this type of establishment could be kept. In the kitchen he found a two women. One could be described as a motherly type, she was more than likely the cook and wife of the proprietor, for she bellowed while she cleaned of stealing a persons lively hood. It was obvious she was not told of the great many dinar's that the sultan gave her husband. The other was quite beautiful, even in the tattered rags she wore as clothes. Forgive me Mam" he interrupted "but can you tell me if there is any heat source in any of the other rooms." **

**The older woman just rolled her eyes and left the room in a huff but the younger one stood her ground. "Don't you think you should have asked this before you kicked a hard working man and his family out in the streets?" **

**Then as she started out of the kitchen to the bar room she continued; "Look closely. Is this the grand hovel of a Sultan or Prince? The only heat in this place is gotten through the kitchen or the physical activity. So maybe if our kitchen is not good enough you, then you and your friends might what to run-around the tables to get warm." Firouz was overcome with memories of the many barroom brawls in which they had participated, many of which they had started most of which they had won. None of which they would ever be a part of again. "If only that were possible," Firouz whispered as he turned away. His first concern had to be for his friend. He had to give Caipra time to save Sinbad. After that, well, he could not allow his friend to vegetate, helpless as a babe to spend his life unable to feed himself yet alone fight. He would take Sinbad's life first. " I am sorry for the inconvenience" he mumbled trying desperately to maintain control of his emotions "I am sure the Sultan will allow you and your family to remain if you so wish. But it is a matter of great importance and I know for a fact that the owner was paid handsomely for the tavern's use." **

**For a moment her faced turning red as her ragged dress. "I should have known. That man should have been hung for thievery long ago." she mumbled in her embarrassment "Forgive me sire, My mother and I were told you were kicking everyone out and taking over the tavern. I am Jihara" she curtsied. "and my mother is called Laedle. Since you have bought our home fairly we accept your kind offer to stay, as long as we may earn our stay. We are cook and barkeep but will do what ever pleasures you so that we may remain in our home." **

**Omar had entered the room not moments before. He had heard enough that he sent 3 of his guards to find the proprietor and "place him in the dungeon and bring any unspent dinar back to me so that I might give it to the new proprietors" he bellowed as he gently kissed the maidens hand. "I paid a great price for the use of you tavern. As Firouz has explained this is a matter of great importance and we must maintain a warm and clean atmosphere for an injured friend" he explained with a royal elegance "It would be greatly repaid if you could stay and assist him with anything he might need." **

**The woman smiled, agreed and hurried up the stairway to inform her mother of the sultans generosity. A grin broke across Firouz's face, for a moment her beauty and independence seemed to shelter him from the darkness that burden his soul, but all to quickly the pain of reality engulfed him as Basra's Sultan ordered pallets brought form the upper rooms to the large tavern hall. Since the tavern had dirt for floors, it would not be very difficult to keep the room heated by digging small pits in the corner and filling them with heated bricks. Much like they had done on board ship and because of the septic atmosphere in the room he asked that the tables and chairs be taken out back and be made into kindling. "The alcohol soaked in the wood should make the fire burn at a more intense temperature." he explained and in turn make he stones hotter more quickly" **

**Jihara stared intently at the young scientist. In the short time he was there he rarely spoke but she felt she knew him better than anyone she had ever met. He was very confused and scared but also very intelligent and gentle. She had never seen the like, especially here in the tavern. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. She could sense them for she was cursed as her mother and her mother before her with the gift. At one point his emotions got so out of control it made her dizzy, and she nearly fell to the ground. But the gentleman caught her and sat her down at the bar. He even poured her a glass of grog and offered it to her with what was the most gentle smile she had ever seen. For one quick second she saw the man hidden deep behind the emotions. The kind, gentle soul of a man unlike any she had ever met in her life. Suddenly his thoughts were shattered, not unlike crystal falling to a stone floor of a palace. She saw him stare past her, to the doorway. There stood man, a dark gentle giant of a man. Another crewman she could tell but not just another sailor. Like the man Firouz his thoughts were of the Captain. Different than the physician in his emotions, for they were controlled. Controlled by the intent of revenge. **

**The Moor appeared in the doorway and motioned for Firouz who followed him outside. The _Nomad_ was docked just paces from the tavern and the palace personnel where just pulling up with the bedding and materials Firouz had asked for. They were sent to Jihara who was put in charge of putting together an adequate room for Sinbad. Everything was here but Caipra. They had not heard from her or the men who were sent for her. Doubar stood the bow. pretending he was busy with the mooring ropes and sails, anything to keep busy. **

**Firouz went quickly below to get Sinbad ready for moving, avoiding the captain's brother and most of the other crewmen, and found something he had not expected to find. It was the little red headed boy from the docks, Ruadh's brother, Ian. He sat on the floor and watched Sinbad. He looked so much like a smaller version of Ruadh. Firouz stepped deeper into the room and gently placed his hand on the boys shoulder but he didn't even blink, he just stared at Sinbad, as if he were expecting some kind of explanations, but he would accept none save the captains. **

**Omar had told Firouz he had sent word to the boy of his brother's death. He was told that he was killed in an attempt to save Sinbad and buried at sea as all great sailors were, as Sinbad would be. Sinbad would not have done any different then Omar had, sparing the child the nightmares that was the truth, and replacing them with a glorious and gallant ending to what should have been a simple supply cruise. He felt the dread in his heart as he envisioned the chaotic emotions of the past few days. "Now was not the time to feel sorry for yourself." Firouz thought to himself as he went over and quickly checked on his friend. "There are others worse off than you," something he accepted, as he sat himself down beside the child. **

**"Hello, Ian....uh ... How did you get on board?" Firouz murmured. Not sure he could look the child in the eyes knowing all he did, he just watched Sinbad. Ian never answered the question he just shrugged his shoulders, and stared ahead. **

**"Are you ok, Ian." Firouz knew the feeling of loss the boy was going through but the child did not look as though he had allowed it to effect him as of yet. **

**"Oh, I am fine sire. I have come to take over my brother's duties," the boy stated matter-of-factly. Seeing the bewilderment in the physician's eyes "He told me before you set sail it was his destiny to sail with Captain Sinbad. He said his job would be to protect and serve the captain and crew of the _Nomad_. And one day if I am lucky I will be given the honor of serving with him." **

**The boy watched as tears filled the man eyes. "Two days before your returned Ruadh came to me in a dream." he continued, "He told me that he would not be returning and that Captain Sinbad was very ill. He said he was proud to have died in the service of the Sultan and the Captain, but he had failed Captain Sinbad and would not rest 'til this blaggard was brought to justice. I have not asked the Sultan to go with them when they set off to search for him, they think me a child and I know it will not be allowed." He continued with little expression in his face save honest matter of fact persistence. "So I will continue do what I can ...I will stay with The Captain. Watch and protect him till he is well "...as he looked over at the bed to the scared and swollen body of the captain, Firouz saw the first sign of emotion in the lad since he entered the room. His face cringed as though the child were going to be ill. Tears started to fill his eyes. "Master Firouz tell me true ... Did they do that to my brother?" Firouz swallowed back the memories that overwhelmed him and turned the child's face back to him. "No, no, he was killed in fight while trying to protect Sinbad from this. He fought well," He pulled the child in to his arms as he felt his own dam of emotions break. "but there were too many of them.." **

**He held the child 'til he managed to gain control of his own emotions. Minutes had passed before Ian's tears ceased. "You should know that your bother did not in any way fail Sinbad. I was there." he whispered wanting desperately to reveal the truth. He knew the true coward. The boy looked up at man that stood before him and with the tears still in his eyes he asked: "Will the Captain live? Can you promise me my brothers death will not be in vane?" **

**Firouz sought refuse, turning his eyes away from the child to his friend "Oh, Sinbad." he thought "What would you do in this situation..?" Then, as if to answer his prayers, a rush of wind blew through the door and before appeared three women and Caipra ...Dim-Dim's wife. **

**"Firouz. You must hold tight to your faith in Sinbad. Without it he will not be able to return. You have always excepted our ways even though it was against everything you knew to be truth. Soon, if Sinbad passes the test he is about to embark on, his body will heal. Then he will have to pass two more tests. One will be to find his way back to you, The other will be to survive all that he has been though one more time...if he can do this, SINBAD WILL LIVE." **

**Firouz took the child up into his arms as the winds again picked up and the four women vanished "Allah protect and guide him." he whispered. "Allah protect us all." **

**_Chapter 4_ **

**While Sinbad was moved to the tavern, Doubar, Rongar and the sultan all returned to the palace to prepare to destroy this man as he did so man others. Jihara washed the young captain wounds and wrapped them. As she gently shaved the growth of beard around his strong chin she discovered a beautiful young man. A good man. Everyone knew the stories of his adventures. It was hard to believe that a man so young could have done so many things. She had gotten so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not notice her mother and the little boy, who came over with the sailor, were watching over her shoulders. **

**"hara" her mother whispered. "You can help him. You know you can." The young woman jumped as she was whisked back into the world of reality. "Mother," she yelped horrified as if to whisper 'please don't ask this of me.' She signaled to her mother to hush as she had looked around the room to the little boy who sat in the corner, but it was too late. The little boy had already heard. **

**"Mam, if there is a way to help the captain please try. Many people care for him." The woman turned to the boy whose eyes gazed downward. She had not been told the story behind the child except that his brother was killed by the same man who had done this horror to the captain. For a moment she saw the fear of a little boy about to be reprimanded for speaking out of turn. Then his determination returned with his voice. "My brother was on board ship with the captain when he was injured," he informed her. "He was killed." It shocked her how he seemed to accept it as a fact of life...no other emotion had come to pass. "I promised to watch vigilance over the Captain 'til he is well and that I shall. but .." His voice hollowed as she felt maybe his courage was waning "But if the captain does not live, then my brothers death will have been in vain and his soul will not find peace." **

**She took the boys face in her hand and lifting his eyes to meet hers and she smiled " I will do what I can." she promised "We will help him together." A smile slipped across his face as he finally felt that someone understood him. **

**Captain-General Achmed was patiently waiting in the hallway just outside the great doors to the palace's council chambers. He had been in this position before, listening intently to the vibrant shouting being voiced by his long time friend and fellow warrior, the Sultan, Omar. The walls often seem to vibrate when he addressed his advisors on his quests and conquests. If those little worms had their way the he would never leave his chambers. But this time there was little to no opposition to too his demands that he did not throw back at them with any pottery or weaponry he might find available. The Caliph and most of the cities able body men would be heading out this very day to bring to justice the mad pirate Mahmoud Dmitris. **

**"This latest barbarism," he bellowed "the vicious and despicable maiming of our friend and ally Captain Sinbad and the violent and unconscionable murder of two of our own young men who sailed with him, will not be ignored". He emphasized that with a mighty heave that knocked over a large statue that had once stood unnoticed in the corner of the chambers. "We sent these men to our sister city of Sinji and to their deaths! I for one will not cower behind these walls while he is free to continue his rain of fear I owe that much to the man who defeated the Cyclops of....." **

**"BUT SIRE." a brave but fool hardy adviser interrupted " it was a simple quest for trade and cargo! Even the Captain's brother admitted the blame lay on his own head!" Before the man could continue the Sultan, in what for him might have been considered a grand gesture of control, slung a spear at the man that snatched his turban from his head and stuck it to the wall behind him, "IF I WANT YOUR OPINION, I WILL GIVE YOU ONE! IT WAS OUR SUPPLIES...OUR PEOPLE... AND OUR FRIEND." he declared , bringing calm back into his voice "it will be OUR ships that will hunt this vile creature down" and with that he violently flung open the large doors to the council chamber. Then the caliph looking over his shoulder with obvious rage and contempt, stepped through "This is my final word on the matter, I will be leading this expedition!" "You as my advisors will assist my son, who will rule the Kingdom, until my return. I think it is time he learn the duties and responsibilities of ruling. While I am away his mother will hold final say on all decisions made during my absence." With this said, Omar slammed the heavy portal shut, leaving the doors and the council trembling in his wake. As gathered his thoughts he reached out a grabbed his friends shoulder "Come my friend." he smiled. "It is time we were about resolving this matter." **

**Achmed, chuckling, nodded with a faint smile crossing his face and turned to accompany Omar to the doors leading to the courtyard. Two of the guards snapped to attention, un acknowledged by either their caliph or their general. What Omar did notice was the two men who waited patiently outside the stables. Rongar was standing at the foot of the stairs like a statue carved of darkest ebony; barely moving , with only the rising and falling of his muscled chest and the gleam of heated rage in his eyes showing that he was truly a living being. But it was the other side of the courtyard that caught his attention. Omar's eyes were drawn to the pacing, bristling figure of Doubar. The obviously restless man was giving off an almost palpable aura of rage, sorrow and despair. The sultan understood his friend's sorrow. He saw Sinbad much like a son, and his guilt was boundless. But this wasn't the time or place for self pity and it was the last thing Sinbad's older brother wanted ...no he only wanted justice, or revenge! The guards returned with six horses ready for the short trip to the harbor and the waiting Pride of Basra. **

**Firouz was to meet the others back at the dock if he could get away. There had not been any change in Sinbad in five days or nights and he doubted there was going to be any now. Even so, it took Jihara forcing him out the door to get him here. It wasn't that he did not want to be there, but he would rather be setting sail with the Sultan and his friends. **

**As the small party reached the busy teaming quay-side, they finally slowed the horses to a walk, pressing forward through the market, teaming with busy merchants and sailors. Most of whom made abeyance to there lord and swiftly open the way as the majestic rigging of _the Pride of Basra_ was revealed by their approach. As they unmounted Firouz stepped out of the crowd of people. His appearance startled and frightened his friends. His expressionless face gave no clue as to Sinbad's condition. Doubar felt as though his feet were glued to the dock. It was Omar who finally broke the tension by acknowledging the physician. "Firouz my friend" he stated, but the sultan suddenly felt afraid of the answer to a question he had not yet asked. Luckily Firouz did not wait for the question. "Your highness.. There has been no change. I came to wish you safe travel and let Doubar know that Caipra is here. Hope flashed in the big mans eyes. But faded when Firouz gaze dropped towards the floor. "She said that she will try and help in mending his body but the rest was up to Sinbad. ...And to hold strong to our faith in him. Omar watched as Doubar neither acknowledged, nor rejected the information he just walked away.. Firouz turned away as tears fell Omar took the man in to his grip and turning his eyes back up, he growled; "You heard what she said! We must be strong for him... hold strong to your faith in him ...after all he is SINBAD. We will return. Mahmoud will pay for his crime. This I promise you ...now go get some rest." Firouz nodded and stepped away as they turned to board **

**It was no wonder Omar felt such pride in her lean warlike appearance with her double ban of oars and her bronze-sheath vicious looking ram barely breaking the surface of the waters , Omar and captain -general Achmed quickly climbed the gangplank, closely followed by Doubar and Rongar and the remaining guardsmen bring up the rear. **

**Doubar felt slightly revived from the dark cloud of rage that haunted him as he found comfort in the natural sway and gentle rocking of the timbered deck below him. That instant his mind filled with memories, and for a moment, a look of longing crossed his face. But it was replaced by rage and sorrow as again he imagined his brother's torn and bloodied form hanging from the binding ropes off the _Nomad's_ yardarm, mere feet from shark infested waters. Once the party had finished boarding the Galley, Omar stood forward of the great rowing drum and addressed the crew of sailors and the massed group of armed soldiers standing silently by their oars. **

**"Men you are the best of all my warriors, each of you sworn to protect our kingdom and all of her subjects. As you know, Captain Sinbad was brutally attacked and maimed while performing a service to our caliphate. WE can not permit these kinds of actions within our boundaries," he emphasized. "And most especially within the port of our beloved sister city of Sinji! We will therefore set sail to search out and find this rabid dog; and deal with him as Allah decrees a justice demands! Insallah!" **

**A rising cheer came up from the decks as the crewmen broke ranks and began to deal with the chores ahead of them. Various men released the great hawsers holding the ship to its quay, as others swarmed up the rigging to release and set the great sails. The _Pride_ slowly drew away from the royal pier and with increasing speed made for open seas, as if even she knew the urgency of their mission. The wondrous ship fairly leapt upon the waves throwing off large spumes of spray from her bow. **

******* **

**Sinbad found himself bound to darkness unaware that his spirit was existing separately from his body. Screams howled relentlessly in the depths of his being. He was lost and afraid. He desperately tried to convince himself that the sounds were just imagined, but his courage waned, while they pushed through the darkness towards him. He ran till he found himself blanketed in what appeared to be the folds of a thick forest, confused and trapped in the bowels of a nightmare he could not control. He recognized nothing. How was he to find his way back to his ship his crew? As the Howls became more intense it did not seem to matter. Fear had control. He no longer cared where he came from or where he was going. Even whether or not he had a destiny. He found himself moving through the thicket, pain encompassed him as the thorns and briar of his memory cut and clawed at his existence. Chased by the tormented sounds of the creature that haunted his dreams as it came closer and closer. Soon he felt as though his mind was ablaze. Sinbad stopped as he reached the edge of cliff on the banks of a raging river. There was no way to cross. He was trapped, and creature was closing in on him. He had no choice, he had to make his stand and fight or jump and drown. Either way he would die. The water had once been his friend he could only pray that she did not know his shame, and would take him swiftly and painlessly to this death. But it was not to be so, for the swift currents of his memories dragged him down he struggled to be free of them but to no avail he was drowning in the chaos he created. **

**Jihara sat quietly and washed down Sinbad's face. Most of the smaller scrapes and cuts had healed, the bruising was miraculously gone. She noticed a small drop of water had streaked his face and as she wiped it away his eyes opened. It truly was a miracle. She found herself looking into the young captain's eyes. They were the most beautiful she had seen, and yet they were empty there was no light or expression. It was as though his soul was missing. She smoothed the hair off his forehead. This was a truly handsome man. But if she read his family and crew correctly, his beauty should be much deeper, Why was there nothing behind those eyes? **

**She looked out the window to the docks which were cluttered with masses of soldiers and suppliers stocking the ships that were to set sail in search of the murdering pirate that had done this to the _Nomad's_ captain. The _Pride of Basra_ was just setting sail and the other ships would be leaving to join the search soon, but it did not seem to be enough, for all of the damage the man did to Sinbad it was nothing to what it had done to his friends. She could see the ship's physician standing alone amongst the crowds and chaos. He wanted to leave with the search ships, with the others, but he would stay with his captain, for his friend needed him. And whether Firouz knew it or not he needed the captain. In the one moment, where he almost opened up to her, she could sense his anguish she could feel his fear, she could see his soul. His was a beautiful soul, if not a bit confused. His mind was always moving much faster than others. Every moment was a new and incredible source of knowledge and adventure. 'Til now. Now it was filled with guilt, confusion, hate and sorrow. So much sorrow. She looked back at the captain, he was alive but not living. And Firouz was living but not alive. Void of any emotion or the ability to feel any sensation how was she to help the captain, and if she didn't help the captain how was she ever gonna help Firouz, a man she had grown to respect and care for. She was frighten for the captain but more so for his friends that counted in the many, for he may never find his way back to their world. **

**Firouz watched the ship vanished on the horizon and others loaded their hulls with supplies. He felt as though some how he was letting Sinbad down again. He should be onboard one of these ships looking for the man that killed his comrades. He was ashamed by his survival...it was fool hardy to feel this way but he did... Garret would have never been left alive if they had suspected he could have survived the fall in to the hold, and Sinbad ... well Sinbad should not have survived this long it was a medical impossibility .... he could not explain it. He yet may die; even Caipra said so, but for now he lives. If you can call Sinbad's comatose state living. But Cairpra said that if he survived his current predicament then he will would be tested twice more before life was returned to him. He wasn't sure Sinbad would survive the first test how he wish he could take his place. How he wished he was strong enough to takes Sinbad's place. **

**_CHAPTER 5_ **

**The cold air caressed his body. He was damp from the mist of the water and the fear in his soul. He had never known such emptiness. **

**"Hello!" he hollered, not sure if he was going to get a response. He felt like a child lost, but he knew it was not the case as he looked around. He was alone in a small boat in the water. Water every where. The blood-filled waters of his memories. No he was not a child lost but a man damned. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the dark and violent moments of his past. **

**He folded his arms around his knees and wept. He had never had time to feel sorry for himself, now it would seem time was all he had. He looked up as the boat shifted in the currents. For a brief moment his fear took a different turn, as did his stomach, but then he deserved no better. **

**"Ruadh," he mouthed, his fear becoming more and more out of the realms of his control. **

**He reached out expecting... well, to be truthful he wasn't sure what he thought would happen, but it wasn't what did. The boy clasped Sinbad's arm in greeting. "Aye, Captain its me. Looks like we were destined to sail together one way or another huh, sir?" The boy smiled, his attempt at comforting his captain was not going well at this time. All the color drained from his captain's face. It was as though he stared thru him, which he thought might be possible, seeing as how he was dead. **

**"Aye, It is me." he repeated unsure what to do as he placed his hand gently on the man's shoulder. **

**"But I thought you were....," Sinbad swallowed hard the word that jarred in his throat. The boy just smiled. He was as confused about what was going on as his captain. "Then I too am dead ...," Sinbad surmised, almost sounding content in his fate. "But why are you here? You did nothing wrong. You should not be damned with the likes of me." Again the boy just smiled for a moment. **

**"No captain you are not dead. I chose to be here. Until I right my wrong, here is where I remain." **

**"Then where is here?" Sinbad whispered, not sure he cared . **

**Ruadh laughed. Not a real laugh, more like a startled reaction to Sinbad's questions. "Where is here? Good question." Ruadh laughed. "Here, for me, is with you, dear Captain." he pondered a moment. "You might say we are lost, lost in the currents of sorrow. Destined to fall prey to the stormy winds of torment if we don't return to our true paths. **

**"And what path is that?" Sinbad snapped. "The same one that has gotten everyone who ever placed their trust in me, killed? I have been the destruction of everyone I ever cared about, anyone I loved. Has the life I lead created such chaos that even the path to death is lost to me?" **

**"Your path is life Captain!" the spirit objected, "Back to your friends and crew. To the world that needs you and those like you. My captain I.... " **

**Sinbad threw his chained hands out to make them visible to the naïve specter. "Look at me! Ruadh... cant you see.......I am not your Captain..... I AM YOUR MURDERER... don't you understand? Don't you remember anything? .... YOU would not be dead if it had not been for me." **

**Ruadh was surprised by the captain's outburst. In all the time he spent with the captain he had never seen him loose control of his emotions and yet Ruadh was more calm now then ever. Hopefully he could be calm enough for both of them, until the man was safe in the world of the living. This was going to be tough. At this time, he could set fire to the whole ocean and it would not bring the light back to Sinbad's eyes. What he needed was outside help. He watched as the captain curled on the bottom of the boat. Ruadh thought a moment. He truly feared what his captain was feeling, each outburst causing a ripple in the currents they now drifted through, and weakening his life force ....Sinbad had given up. **

**Ian watched Jihara. She seemed so frightened by what she was seeing that it frightened him too. Nothing could be wrong, his brother's soul weighed in the balance. "No!" he thought, "The woman said to hold strong to their faith in the captain of the Nomad. He did not know the captain, but he had heard the tales, and his brother trusted him. He would not loose faith in the captain, or his belief that his brother died for a noble cause. He prayed that Ruadh would find himself in a greater place with all the honors of the brave and noble man he was. That would only happen if his death was not in vain and his soul could find peace...only if the captain truly lived. By that his brother would have defeated the murdering pirate that killed him and find peace. **

**"He will be alright, mistress, please don't be sad." He smiled. **

**Jihara was startled, for she had forgotten he was there and quickly returned his smile. "You are right he will be fine. But we must assist Master Firouz 'til he is completely well. **

**"You like Master Firouz don't you, Mistress?" the lad stated innocently. **

**At first she was pulled in by the memories, and her feelings. Her face turned crimson at the realization that the feelings she thought she masked so well were so obvious even to a child. A man the likes of Firouz could have no interest in the likes of her any more than any other sailor. She was but a toy to most men, and her father saw that any could play for a price. The past had proven the feelings she held were false, never to be returned by any man, especially the likes of Master Firouz. **

**The embarrassment quickly turned to bitterness and anger. She was tired of being a pawn in everyone else's game ... and now a child had almost broken though her shield. "Mind yourself child. Speak no more of this. Go fetch some broth from the kettle," she ordered, trying to hide her embarrassment, "then you must go fetch **

**The child jumped back startled by her reaction. The brightness in the boys eyes dimmed, fear now shadowed them, she had not intended to frighten him. The child quickly turned away, set to run out the door afraid she might be upset further if he tarry. Unexpectedly she instead, knelt down beside him and smiled. "Forgive me Ian," she whispered, "I guess I am just tired." She gave him a hug as his smile returned and sent him on his way. "Be off with you now," she ordered, "and hurry!" **

**Firouz was at the docks. The sultan's ship was setting sail. Jihara seemed to understand how he felt and she had offered to stay with Sinbad if he chose to sail with the search ship. She knew somehow he would not go. She seemed to be so much more than she appeared, and since the sultan had sent her and her mother a wardrobe of clothing, not so much of it was hidden. He hoped someday he could get the courage to tell her how beautiful she was, and how much he had grown to care for her, but now was not the time, nor the place. **

**"It doesn't matter anyway." he murmured, after considering aloud all the dreams and wonderful things that could be. She was a spirit of fire and beauty, with the heart of a dreamer and magic all her own. "She could never notice the likes of me. What could I offer her after all, I am a coward, and she deserves better." He leaned against the shoring post and watched as sail after sail faded in to the mist, wishing he could do the same. The last ship was barely over the horizon when Ian came running up to the dock. "Master Firouz, Master Firouz, the woman Jihara has sent me to retrieve you." Firouz grabbed the boy, insisting that he calm down and take some deep breathes, and talk slower. He could not understand what he was babbling. Come quickly Master Firouz," he panted, "Captain Sinbad has opened his eyes." The young boy pulled the dumbfounded physician half way down the dock before the man picked up his pace. **

**Firouz set after the youth following him back to the tavern. When he entered the room Garret was propping Sinbad up with a pillow and Jihara ...well she had been at his side since they brought him in days earlier. Firouz was truly impressed by her willingness to care for a man she did not know, but then Sinbad often had that effect on women. **

**He entered the room with caution, his shame of survival barely outweighed by his need to care for his friend, but he barely made it to the bed when he noticed the look in Sinbad's eyes. "Jihara," he whispered. Looking into his friend's eyes he felt his knees buckle as the hope was ebbed out of his heart. "Allah forgive me." His friend was not responsive to any of the things going on around him. "What have I done?" he whispered thinking back on the horrible moment in time and remembering how hard he fought to save his friend's life. It was like instinct to pull on the rope as it snagged, afraid Sinbad might drown. Then pushing the water out of his captain's lungs as he nearly choked to death on deck. He had only wanted to help his friend. "My actions have damned him," he thought, as he cursed his own soul. He stared into the face of a man for all intents and purposes was dead. Yes, his eyes were open, but Sinbad was not there . **

******* **

**The Sultan's noble vessel cut through the waters like a sharpened blade. **

**Doubar, Omar and the captain all gathered around the intricate charts that were unscrolled on the desk, quarreling over the next move. Finally Omar and the navigator agreed that the best place to start the search would be the port city of Bander Abbas, known to be a safe haven for cutthroats pirates and freebooters. **

**"If our quarry is not there," the Sultan stated, "we may at least find rumors to their where-abouts." The general agreed. "A wise choice my sultan! SET COURSE!" he ordered, **

**"Five points to the starboard and hold that course!" **

**Echos of acknowledgment rebounded across the ship's decks ...the ship immediately heeled to starboard and then, like a gazelle, surged forward as its crew hurriedly adjusted the sails for its new course. The crew busied themselves as Achmed lead the Nomad's crewmen below. "My friends, let me show you to your cabins, so that you may stow your gear and your weapons." They proceded below through the aft passageway towards the officers' cabins. "I was unsure whether to bunk you two together or not, but decided to give you each your space. Doubar," He instructed, "this one will be yours," gesturing to the one on the left, "and Rongar, you will be on the right. You can stow your gear in the trunks provided and re-join us on the aft deck at your convenience." He smiled, then turned and made his way back up the passagway. **

**Night had fallen on the docks like a soft blanket, yet all this beauty was lost to the men inside. Garret had taken the young Ian upstairs. Jihara was listening at the door as he told stories to the youth of grand adventures and famous people, places and things he had seen as a sailor onboard the _Nomad_. He was only able to sneak out as the child finally fell asleep, giving in to the rhythm of the waves that washed beneath the dock just outside his room. Garret quietly tucked the sheets over the boy and backed out of the room, tripping over the evesdropper as he realized they were not alone. She was not sure what embaressed him most, the fact he did not know how long she had been listening or, that he stumbled over her on the way out, but she had to laugh as the sailor, stuttering, backed down the hall towards his own room. As she walked into the boy's room and stared down on the peacefully sleeping child, she remembered the sailors she had met as a bar keep. She was sure she still had bruises from their idea of kindness. Could all the stories of the heroic voyages of the _Nomad_ and her crew been more than a child's tale? Are they blessed among men of the sea? Gentle kindness, honor and generous hearts were not what she had come to know as attributes of the drunken bastards who marred her memories and toughened her heart. **

**The light of the dock showed though the open shutters of the tavern, silhouetting Sinbad's bed. The candles were allowed to burn low and the glow of embers in the warming pits were not enough to lighten even the corners of the large tavern. Jihara figured that the physician Firouz had forgotten the stock of candles behind the bar and went looking for some. It was not like him to leave the captain without supervision. "Well, Master Firouz , did I not tell you where you might find the candles?" she mumbled out loud. Not expecting an answer, she was startled when Firouz replied out of the darkness. "Point of fact you did," he whispered, "forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you." She followed his voice to find him sitting on the floor by Sinbad's bed. **

**"You did indeed tell me where the candles could be found," he reiterated "but I figured it doesn't matter. Light or dark, I am still useless." She sat on the floor beside him, his features barely shown in the dark but for the trail of tears that glimmered on his cheeks. **

**"Drinking again Master Firouz?" She whispered holding an empty flask to her nose. A smile broke across his face. "Still" he replied mater-of-factly. He had started soon after he returned to find Sinbad in this zombie-like state. **

**She took the bottle from his hand and took a swallow. As she settled down next to him she whispered calmly, "You can only do what you can do, and you can't do any more." "Ah-ha," he laughed, "words of wisdom!" She smirked, took another swallow, then growled, "But you can do less." **

**Her remark stunned him for a moment, or maybe the ale was catching up with his head, but he found himself unable to reply as she continued. "Would Sinbad have done any less? If any of the tales that have been told are true, Sinbad would not have given up...why have you?" She stood up and started to walk away but he grasped her arm and jerked her around. **

**"And what do you know of him, of me, of any of us?" He growled. "You're nothing more than a..." Breaking free of his grasp she slapped his face. "The word," she snarled, "is slut! It's not as if I had never heard it before." Her bluntness shocked him, but it was his own brutality that scared him. The tears ran freely down both their faces as she started to run out of the room. "No! Jihara!" he yelled, as he ran after her and pulled her in to his arms "I would have never thought that, let alone, say it. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please forgive me Jihara, I love you. I would never hurt you." The words had slipped out before Firouz had a chance to stop them. When he realized what had happen the color of his face quickly turned crimson and he turned away. "Forgive me, I had no right. It was the ale." "Then it was a lie?" she gently asked, feeling as if her heart might break at any second. "NO!! No! No...I...I." He found himself again without words. She smiled. Never had she heard those words spoken without motive. Never before had she truly felt love. "Firouz, tomorrow is another day and mayhap it would be best if you got some rest. I will stay the night with the Captain 'til you awaken." He knew he was too drunk to be anything more than a babbling fool and he had already caused great embarrassment to himself and her ..she was right, sleep would do him good. Maybe this was no more than the results of a drunken illusion, he thought to himself as he started to return to his room, but that thought was dashed as she spun him around and kissed him hard. In that moment he realized it was no dream, but a dream come true. **

**Ruadh sat quietly as he watched the captain fight the chains that bound him, pulling against them 'til he thought his arms might break. It only made him more and more angry. Then with a lost look in his eyes he turned his attention back to Ruadh, who was starting to feel very helpless. **

**"Why?" was all Sinbad said as he looked back down at his wrists. "I am not sure sire but I believe they are made of your own misplaced guilt." **

**"MISPLACED?" The captain shot back nearly capsizing the tiny vessel. A moment of fear rushed into the spectre as the boat listed way too far for comfort. "Captain!" Ruadh yelped " SIT DOWN SIR! I HAVE NO DESIRE TO END UP SHARK BAIT AGAIN!" With that, Sinbad realized that Ruadh did remember everything, just as he remembered it all. The memories started flooding back into his mind. His knees buckled and he fell forward burying his head in his hands. The pain of guilt, the memories of all the innocent men who had died violent deaths because of him was becoming too much for the man. **

**"Captain forgive me." he begged. As he gently placed his hand to the side of the older man's head the pain subsided. He shook his head because he knew it would not take long for the memories to return. Ruadh thought to himself as he pulled on the chains on his captain's wrists but it only confirmed his suspicions. Not even Doubar had the might it would take to break the chains. He was going to need help, but in the end only Sinbad could free himself. **

**_Chapter 6_ **

**A short distance from the large twin tillers on the stern of the _Pride_, was located a few small tables, stocked with various fruits and small pitchers of diluted wines surrounded by strategically placed pillows for the men to take their ease. As the Sultan and Achmed made contingency plans for the future capture and containment of their prey, they noticed the weariness in Doubar's face. His eyes barely open, and the slightest nod on the head. **

**"It would appear that it is time for our friend to make peace and be restored to the restful throws of sleep" he granted. **

**Doubar's eyes finally gave in to the heavy strain that weighted his mind. Rongar watched his friend, even a man with shoulders as large as his should not have to bare such burdens. He gazed sorrowfully on the big man, aching to show his compassion for the man's inner turmoil and strife he knew all too well. **

**The other quietly moved off to keep from inadvertently awakening the sleeping giant. Unfortunately it was not long before Doubar awoke with a start. Gasping in pain, he surged to his feet, scattering the table and all its contents across the deck. His eyes flashed fire as his hand went to the hilt of his scimitar, white knuckled he drew the blade from its sheathe as he screamed out in soul wrenching torment. Rongar stepped in and blocked the mighty blow then pulled the mighty man into his grip, pinning his arms to his side. His mind slowly cleared as it returned to the present, recognizing his friends, his surroundings and the destruction he had caused. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Burying his head in his hands he screamed out, " ALLAH WHY!" He grimaced at men staring back at him. Soldiers scurried to right the tables and restore at least some of the contents he had scattered as the wine slowly soaked into the wooden deck drying in the sun. Doubar swallowed hard his humility, turned back to his friends, he sighed "Please excuse me!" Then without waiting for a reply, he descended to the main deck and proceeded forward through the rowing benches to the small forward deck finally standing near the prow, and gazed off into the distance. **

**Rongar painfully watched his friend retreat, wishing that he could verbally offer his support, remembering the deaths of those so close to him not so many years ago. **

**"I pray that Allah shortens this search, for I do not believe our friend Doubar can survive a long one!" Omar whispered, "Insallah! As Allah wills it!" Achmed softly replied. Rongar nodded his agreement as they turned their attention back to the work at hand. **

******* **

**The noon day sun had its glory and the soft ocean winds were gently bringing in the night skies. Firouz often wandered out on the docks, wondering if any of the ships that had left so long ago had found there quarry. It had been weeks since Sinbad had opened his eyes, and yet still there were no signs of life to speak of. He was kept alive by his will and the smashed goo that they shoved down his throat. The time was slipping by so slowly and yet, it will not be long before they will be able to move his friend to the palace and Jihara would never have to see his useless hide again. Yes, he was running away. It was best. He could not explain why she thought she could care for him, but for her sake it was best if he left. His thoughts were disrupted, as usual by Ian. He would not say anything, just climb up on the tie off pillars and play along the edge of the dock while the Firouz finished off the skin of wine and the sun set. Then he would bring the physician back. **

**Firouz walked into Sinbad's room, He found Jihara asleep on the chair next to the bed, a book lay on her lap. He gently pulled it from beneath her hands. It was then he discovered it was a journal. He had not realized she could read, yet alone write. It was just another of many wonders that impressed him of her. After he gently lay her down on his pallet, he sat in the chair, opened the book to the last entry and read..... _It seemed that the days got longer. Sinbad's smaller wounds started to heal, most of the minor bruising gone. But for the many bouts with infection from the larger wounds to his back, and the fevers they brought with them, he continued to show no change, except in his appearance. If facial hair separates the men from the boys, than Sinbad was quite the man, I have had to shave the shadowing beard from his face most every day to prevent infection on the few remaining cuts and scratches on his face. Still he remains motionless and mute to any pain or discomfort he encounters. Firouz learned to tell when Sinbad slept by the change in the rhythm of his breathing and would force his eyelids shut much like he would a dead mans, but they would pop open when he was awake, giving what Firouz called an accusing stare. Even Ian has learned to take care of Sinbad's needs. His day starts by giving the captain his morning feeding and afternoons were spent pushing up and down on Sinbad's legs and arms because Master Firouz said that if the captain's muscles were not used they would become to weak to ever be used again. At first Firouz worried about the reopening of his wounds and the blood loss, but then the boy rebutted that Sinbad is fighting with everything he had to come back, and he only wanted him to come back to a strong and healthy body. Maybe he was being too harsh on the boy because of that cursed guilt he feels, but, as always, the boy just smiles and waits him out. Firouz taught him different moves to try to work different muscles and how far to move them. Come the evening, Ian and I would place herbal oils on his body after his bath to keep his muscles from stiffening. After dinner Ian would sit with Firouz (If the Master were sober enough ) as he taught him to read maps charts and his medical journals. I am sure it is that little boy's faith that keeps Sinbad alive, and maybe Firouz as well. Since the day they brought Sinbad to the tavern the normally gentle and kind physician has been on several drinking sprees. His attitude would plummet as often as his hopes and, on the rare occasion that he spent a sober night, he would avoid food and people (especially me) like a normal person avoids the plague. Garret told me that it was Firouz who felt himself unworthy and not to take it personal, a difficult task at best. Since I found I want to take him very personally.... Jihara_ Firouz looked quietly at his two friends as they slept, then he sat the book back on the stand and quietly walked out the door. **

******* **

**Day after day passed as the ship continued on her steady course, the lanyards and masts thrumming to the strong westerly wind, while night after night Doubar continued to stand his lonely watch at the prow, silently urging the ship to greater speed onward. Rongar made his silent way forward to retrieve his friend and see him to bed. He reached out and slowly gripped Doubar's shoulder giving him a slight tug. Doubar turned his head and harshly acknowledged his friend, "What is it, Rongar? What do you need?" Rongar just shook his head, and tugged on the big mans shoulder again and gestured back to the main deck. "You are probably right, my friend,' Doubar mumbled " time to be headed for our cabins. I just pray that Allah give me the strength to sleep, so that I may be ready!" The two friends strode back the way they had come earlier and descended the passage to the cabins. As Doubar turned to enter his cabin and opening the door, Rongar gave him a comradely blow to the shoulder. Doubar replied huskily, "Thanks my friend, but we shall see!" Doubar entered the cabin, quietly closing the door, and headed for the simple sailors bunk against the side bulkhead. He took off his swords baldric and slung it on the waiting peg on the cabins wall, finally sitting on the bunk and removing his boots. He scooted back on the bedding, leaning back and resting his head against the polished wood timbers. His nights had been filled with everything but sleep. As of late dreams and visions haunted him like a child's bedtime monster, each night waking him more tired and more frightened than the last time. His gaze became unfocused, and as he sat there, his eyes again grew heavy and he slowly slumped to the side, ending up sprawled on the bunk. In a matter of minutes, gentle snores started echoing from his massive chest, his sleep aided by the roll and toss of the ship. Rongar, standing at his door, finally detected the sounds of sleep and smiling to himself turned and entered his own cabin. He quickly prepared for bed and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep as his head touched the pillow. **

**Rongar's dreams were no easier. He had lost so many friends and comrades to the insanity of this world, and now it had struck again brutally maiming and maybe killing a man who has treated him as a brother. It wasn't long before he was abruptly awakened, this time by agonized screaming coming through the bulkhead. Rongar scrambled from his bunk, pausing only to grab his sword and lurched from his cabin. The sound came from Doubar's cabin, the man's screaming unabated, with the obvious sounds of a soul in torment. and a heart in pain. He quickly opened the door. Inside he found Doubar alone in the center of his cabin, his eyes wide with terror, and screaming unintelligibly, his big frame racked with pain, his hands clenched in white-knuckle fists and his throat raw. Rongar, tossed his sword into the passage and slowly approached the big man, pain and sorrow fleeting across his face. He reached out and gently grasped Doubar's biceps, gently shaking him, trying to bring him out of his own grief-filled nightmare. The big man quieted, descending once again to the present, and slowly regaining his senses. His head turned, his pain-filled eyes finding Rongar's face and rasped, "I'm sorry my friend, I keep seeing Sinbad's body as first we found him! I should have been there, I failed him! Allah forgive me I have failed him." Rongar nodded his comprehension, expressing his own sorrow with his tear filled eyes! Suddenly, two soldiers closely followed by Omar appeared in the cabin's door with drawn scimitars searching for the cause of the alarm. It didn't take a sultan to figure out what the problem was, but then Omar has thought of the close crew members of the _Nomad_ as family. Omar ordered the soldiers to sheath their weapons as he sheathed his own. He then ordered one of the men to fetch a small cask of wine. He entered the cabin and with Rongar's assistance finally got Doubar reseated upon the bunk. **

**"Doubar, we must find a way for you to escape these dreams! If they continue you may go mad, or at least be useless when we need you most." Doubar sadly nodded his acceptance of the facts. "It's hard, Omar! My life is sworn to the protection of my little brother ...and I failed! It should have been me hanging there in the ropes, not him!" The soldier returned with the wine cask and offered it to Omar, who knocked the bung from it with the hilt of his dagger. "Here my friend, may this blessed gift from Allah, assist you in gaining rest, if not the surfeit of dreams!" Doubar grimaced, taking the cask in both great hands, and poured a goodly amount down his painful and strained throat. He rasped his thanks for Omar's suggestion and again tipped back the cask. Omar turned to the soldier, "You will bring this man sufficient wine or ale to drink himself to unconsciousness! Is that understood?" "Yes, Sire!", the soldier replied with a quick salute. Omar then exited the cabin, sending a questioning glance towards Rongar. The moor gave a slight shake to his head, indicating Doubar with his eyes and gave a small, quick smile. Omar sagely nodded his acceptance, closed the door and returned to his cabin. Rongar sat upon the small stool located near the head of the bunk, opening a small wine skin of his own and drank with his friend. Though not as much and he listen to Doubar expel some of his pent up anger, until finally the prodigious amounts of liquor won out and the large man slumped over and began snoring. Rongar sadly shook his head, exited the cabin and returned to his own interrupted sleep. His dreams would be of revenge. This pirate would pay for his crimes.**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 7_ **

**The mornings were multiplying too quickly, it was starting to look like they chased a ghost. The dawn found Rongar working out on the Galley's fore deck, practicing his own forms of armed and unarmed combat. Every thrust and kick a fatal blow. Hours and hours he spent throwing kicks and blows at numerous invisible opponents. Soldiers watched seemingly unnoticed by the Moor as he danced a deadly dance across the deck. He had wrapped a strip of cloth around his forehead and tied in the back, reminiscent of the Sinbad he had first met so long ago. The head band had already become completely saturated with the sweat of his exertion for he was man possessed. Angry in his own right, Rongar had a goal, he had a reason to live and survive each day. And only when that goal was met would he be at ease. He had no way of knowing if Sinbad lived or died. At this point it did not matter, his duty was clear. Only till the murder of his comrades and friend avenged will he be satisfied. Until that hour had passed even death could not steer him from his goal. **

******* **

**Basra was an empty port since the bounty was placed on the pirates head. An angry Sultan and wealthy treasure is all that is needed to bend a mans ear. Jihara watched as Firouz slept restlessly on the pallet next to Sinbad's bed, another drunken night. He seem to be drinking more at night, late after the boy went to bed now, but more none the less. She gently wiped the sweat from his brow and ran her fingers through his curls. He never seemed happy. And the chaos in a normally uniformed mind was more than this man could handle. It was frightening to be this close to someone who she could care for. It would be so easy to look within him and know the truth. Damn this cursed gift. **

**"Again he doesn't eat" Laedle ignored the fact she startled her daughter and continued to slam the bowls of soups cheeses and fruit on to a tray. "the dead man eats more." **

**She bellowed "MOTHER!" Jihara could not believe her ears, she was shocked by the woman's heartless comments. Laedle was not known for her subtleties and she wasn't going to start now. **

**"Ha, I do not say any more than the others think. And while were on the subject.... how long are you gonna deny your gifts knowing you can help these men you seem to care for ." **

**Mother, hush yourself. You will waken them." **

**The old woman just laughed, "If there is anything I have learned working this hell hole, you can not awaken the drunk or the dead." With that she left the room leaving all three consumed by their worst night mares. **

**Sinbads spirit awoke. He was no longer a drift but ashore. Ruadh was gone. Again he was alone and lost, and the only thing that was familiar to him was the rhythm of the waves pounding the shore and the weight of the chains that bound him to that spot. Dark and gloomy, the sky had seem to lose its want of light and waves just continued to beat at the shore, reaching out further and further like a mad dog pulling against its masters chains for a rabbit just outside it's grasp, and Sinbad was the rabbit. Sinbad made not effort to break free. It was as though he were begging the sea to free him from his torment. Rage built in him like a fire fueled by the pit of hell itself. **

**Sinbad" a voice echoed "do you know who I am" **

**"Aye Mistress. Have you come for me ?" he whispered as he fought the urge to scream out. **

**"No, my love I am sorry. I have not come for you it is not your time." **

**The bitter sadness began to cloud his mind until all he felt was anger. "I gave you everything." he growled " what else do you want from me." before he knew it, the rage in his mind erupted. "YOU STOLE MY PARENTS BEFORE I WOULD KNOW THEM LONG ENOUGH TO REMEMBER THEIR FACES. And what of Lea.... DID LEA KNOW ANYTHING OF LIFE BEFORE YOU TOOK HER LAST BREATH?" **

**The waves lashed at the shore as his anger grew, stronger and stronger they became yet still they crashed down just short of him. **

**"Ruadh too was but a child, and you took HIS LIFE." he barked " YOU AND ALL YOUR GLORY WOULD SEE HIM AND DOUBAR SUFFER A HORRIBLE DEATH AND YET YOU SAVE ME? WHY? All my men, those I lead so willing to there deaths all for the glory of adventure. Who else will be sacrificed to you for my foolish dreams. What must I do for you to free me of your spell that I blindly lead all who would follow to there deaths." **

**In a rush of thunderous anger the sea came crushing down on Sinbad, the water slammed him beneath the waves. He struggled to reach the surface but the chains held fast. As his mind filled with visions of all the darkest moments of his life he still continued to yank at the chains. Though the anger again began to build in his mind he ignored it, he realized he had to free himself or die. **

**Suddenly the chains broke from their shoring. He gathered the long links and fought to reach the surface, but even as the chains weighed him down like an anchor and the waters tossed him around like a child's clothe doll, he was able to came up for air. And then the water quickly receded. He fell to the damp shore coughing for air. As his chains dropped his side he realized a clouded sun now shown in the sky. Tears started to build in his eyes, the anger was there but now muddled in confusion and fear. Sinbad cowered at the sound of the waves as they again lapped the sands outside Sinbad's reach. **

**"Get control of yourself , sailor." It spoke softly. "Only because I know where this anger is spawned, do I show you true pain. Your true heart speaks louder than your words and for that your life is spared. Do not cross me again My Love, I may not be so willing to overlook your human frailties. I gave you your chance. Had you truly wanted to die, I would have still accepted you within my heart and released your soul to it's reward. But you struggled to survive just as you have before, so I know your heart is not ready for death and because of this I release your heart to its rightful place and send you on a quest. There is one in need of your protection, one who is good hearted. One who has been good too you and you must help or he will meet the fate of his brother." **

**Water flowed from his face, little of which was from the sea. He recoiled to he ground, his memories returned along with his guilt. His nails dug in the sand around him like a man attempting to dig his own grave. He suddenly felt light-headed and the confusion was gone. He no longer felt sadness. Again hate and anger burned. Someone had to pay for the death of his comrades and loved ones. **

******* **

**Doubar, even blurry eyed, noticed his friend approaching and gave a halfhearted wave and a lop-sided grin then proceeded on to the port railing. Once there he picked up a small wooden bucket tied to a long rope. He tossed the bucket over the railing and waited for it to fill with water after reaching the seas below. Once filled, he proceeded to draw the bucket back to the railing, finally setting the filled bucket on the main deck. He leaned over and picked it up with both massive hands, tensing his muscles slightly he upended the contents over his head. **

**"By Allah! that's cold!" Rongar, having arrived by his side chuckled heartily, took the bucket from Doubar's hands and again tossed it overboard. Once filled, he reclaimed the bucket and again offered it to Doubar with a mischievous grin. Doubar seeing the look in his friends eyes took the bucket in his hands, thanked him robustly and then upended the bucket over Rongar's head. **

**"My head's clear now, thank you!" he laughed "You're the one who looks like he needs to cool down!" Rongar stood there, the water streaming down his torso, slightly shaking his head, with a look of total amazement on his features. Moments later both men were hit by towels thrown down from the aft deck. Looking up, they saw Captain Achmed leaning on the forward railing laughing uproariously and Omar chuckling with a gleam in his eye still holding a small pile of towels. **

**"Let me know if you need more or if you're through for now!" he giggled. Doubar and Rongar, both grinning sheepishly, averred that they were quite done. The two comrades placed the damp toweling into a basket setting near the ladder then climbed up. Achmed, still gasping for breath handed a bowl of fruit and a platter of flat bread to the pair. **

**"Here, break your fast and relax for a while." Omar came forward from speaking with the men at the tillers, "The navigator assures us that we should make Bander Abbas in about four days." A haunted look returned to Doubar's eyes. "That sounds just about right." he agreed "If this wind holds, with the what I can recall, we should make port the afternoon of the fourth day." Doubar's experienced eye searched the ship, from stem to stern, watching closely the men setting on the rowing benches, repairing armor and sharpening various weapons. "It seems to me your crew is quite used to being at sea Captain. I wonder how the soldiers take so well to being aboard ship!" **

**"Ah, easily explained, my friend. Those men, besides being the Caliph's crack soldiers, are required to put in three months of sea training each year. That's to ensure they are accustomed to sailing and will be ready when called upon to fight, whether it be at sea or on land!" **

**Doubar nodded his head "Very wise of the Caliph, very wise!" **

**The days passed, not quite as swiftly as Doubar and Rongar would have liked with the two friends following a set routine. During the early hours of the day, Rongar would do his private workout on the forward deck while Doubar would practice sword play with various members of the Caliph's guard, using lead-filled wooden practice swords. Usually in the early evening, Rongar would practice with his throwing blades, using a small target attached to the main deck house bulkhead. Rarely did he miss the Dinar-sized mark centered within the target. Occasionally, one could detect a look of anger in his eyes, and a fierce look would cross his face as the blades thunked into the wall almost too fast to notice. Doubar would routinely walk to the prow standing there staring towards their destination until the sun set agonizing over his little brothers condition before they set sail and wondering how he was fairing at Caipra's hands. Or,if Sinbad still lived would it be as Firouz feared. Almost every night he battled the sadness and he failed. The night would end with Doubar's having to drink himself into oblivion trying to stem the onrushing tide of anguish which would crash over him without the soothing balm. Again, followed each morning with pain and unsteadiness as he tried to recover from the night before. **

**As each day passed, Rongar worried more and more over his friend...and what the strong drink might be doing to his comrades body and mind. Hoping with all of his heart that when their prey was finally found and punished, Doubar's demons would finally be put to rest, but fearing that it would take much, much more than that. **

**Shortly before the noon bell on the fourth day, the lookout shouted, "Land Ho! Two points to larboard!" The ships navigator relayed to the helmsmen the order to correct the heading, until the lookout shouted "Port Ahead!" The helmsmen then swiftly brought the tillers to directly aft. Doubar and Rongar had already armed themselves and hearing the commotion amidships, turned to watch the proceedings. The soldiers had started donning chain-mail shirts and were strapping on greaves and forearm braces. Those already armored were busy strapping on sword belts and sheathing swords. Deadly looking spears were already resting against the side railings in preparation for immediate use. Three of the sailors had already climbed the ratlines to the main yard and were standing ready to tie off the great sail when it was raised. It seemed the middle sailor of the three, the sun glinting off his flaming red hair, was the leader of the three, calling orders to the other two. Noticing him, Doubar was briefly brought back some of the good memories of his dear sweet friend, Maeve. Then his thought would return with a vengeance of his brother and the crew members that were murdered. As the _Pride_ entered the Harbor of Bander Abbas, Captain Achmed started scanning the ships already anchored in the harbor. As they got closer to the waiting piers, the main sail was raised and swiftly tied to the yard. Once completed, the three sailors swarmed down the lanyards to the main deck and took up stout recurved bows of wood, steel and sinew. **

**They knocked wickedly barbed arrows and stood steady, awaiting further orders from their Captain. Omar walk behind his friend and commented on the sharp readiness of the crew. **

**Doubar, agreed. Aye, it is truly impressive, how well your sailors and crew work!" With a brief smile Achmed replied, "They better, they practice enough! But, thanks my friend!" **

**Omar scanned the ships they'd passed, "Damn!" he cursed turning to Achmed." By Allah's Beard I don't see the Jackal in port!" The captain acknowledged his own disappointment "I too noticed that, my lord. I guess there's nothing to do but to go ashore and find out where she may be headed. Crew, ready five of the longboats!" Two of the crew threw large sea anchors off the fore railing and the _Pride_ slowly came to a stop and then swung round on the twin lines; once the ship had almost completed her turn the two helmsmen threw a third and larger sea anchor off the aft railing causing the great ship to come to a complete halt, her armored ram pointing towards the harbor entrance. The soldiers immediately started lowering five longboats, three off the starboard side and two off the port side. Once the longboats were lowered, large nets were lowered off the sides enabling easy access to the waiting boats. Omar, Achmed, Doubar and Rongar climbed down to the middle longboat of the three, quickly being joined by ten of the armed soldiers and two lieutenants. The others also filled quickly, and the five longboats cast off their mooring lines, six of the soldiers manning the oars and pulling rapidly for the beach rather than the dock. Once the longboats had been run up onto the beach, the party quickly disembarked and decided upon their teams and actions. **

**"Doubar, you and Rongar take a quarter of the men and one lieutenant with you and start checking the taverns and inns for information that way." Omar stated pointing down the quayside to the left. "Achmed, the other lieutenant and a quarter of the men will start on the other end. I, with a third quarter of the men, will head for the Harbor master's office and see what I can find out there! Your remaining men will guard the longboats, warn off anyone who approaches and kill anyone who ignores you! Is that understood!" The senior soldier of the remaining group saluted and snapped, "Yes Sire!" The men quickly split into their assigned groups and proceed towards their individual destinations. **

**Doubar's teeth were clenched tight, the muscles rippling along his jaw line, a look of determination flashing in his eyes. His left hand was clenched around the hilt of his still-sheathed scimitar with a death grip, the individual knuckles white and red-rimmed, the tendons each standing out prominently. Rongar glanced in his direction, a fearful glint in his eye and a grim smile on his lips. He grasped Doubar's shoulder getting his attention, and then gestured at Doubar's grip thinking "Please control your anger my friend. We must gain information first, dead men can't help us, though I know how hard it can be." Doubar nodded at him in assurance, almost seeming to hear his thoughts. "I know my friend! I know", slightly easing his grip on the sword's hilt. **

**The different parties started working their way down each wing of the wharf entering each tavern and inn, asking for information on the Captain and crew of the Jackal. As their party continued receiving negative and surly replies, the look of anger and frustration upon Doubar's face gained in intensity. The lieutenant noticing, dropped back to talk to three or four of his men. "Keep a close eye on the big one, if there's any trouble...be ready to stop him!" The men each nodded their heads in understanding and agreement. As the group reached the sixth tavern and entered, the barkeep announced; "Hey! We don't want yer kind in 'ere! Ye're bad for bus'ness! Leave!" **

**Doubar, finally having enough of this treatment, strode purposely for the bar, an almost mad look in his flashing eyes. With a great roar, Doubar raised his right arm up and then brought it crashing down upon the hardwood plank, the wood cracking and splintering crashed to the floor, only supported by the two barrels at each end. He grabbed the barkeep by his tunic front with his strong left hand, drawing his right fist back for an obviously lethal blow. He felt four sets of hands instantly grab him, dragging him back from his intended victim before he could continue his action. He bellowed his rage as the men unswervingly drug him from the common room and back to the wharf-side. Rongar, finally getting his attention, made gestures trying to get him to calm down. The soldiers continued to hold him as his struggles lessened, until once again he got himself under control. **

**"I'm okay! It's over! Sorry, I lost control....that, that...."; he finally stopped and looked at Rongar, grimacing with inner turmoil, "Forgive me my friend?" **

**Rongar merely shrugged one shoulder as if to say; "It's nothing! I understand!" **

**Inside the tavern the lieutenant started questioning the still terrified barkeep. "We really don't want any trouble but my big friend needs some answers. I want to ensure he gets them. If you don't want to cooperate, maybe we'll forget his problems and let him return." **

**The barkeep, his eyes large with fear and still trembling, stammeringly replied "I..I.re...real..really..want.t.t.t..to.. hel..lp..help..y.y.yer! W.What.d.do....yer..need!" **

**"Well my friend, we need to know where the Captain and crew of the Jackal are headed. We noticed his ship isn't in the harbor. Mayhap you heard from him or his crew where they were headed?" questioned the lieutenant with a steely glint in his eye." **

**"Is men don't come in 'ere much, and as for 'im never. I 'aven't eard a thin 'bout where they were bound. Not since the time afore last, they were in port! Said somethin 'bout a special cargo for Sinjai!" **

**The lieutenant continued. "You're sure you really don't know anything about their current trip?" Looking meaningfully towards the main door, "You know, I really think my friend needs to work off his anger and frustration...." The lieutenant turned and took a few paces towards the door. **

**"No! Uhmm, let me ask me servin' wench...She might aheerd somethin'! Wench, get yeer lazy bum out ere!" A filthy, greasy haired, scrawny girl in unwholesome rags came hesitantly out from the back room. She stopped just outside the door, shuffling her dirty feet on the packed dirt and sawdust covered floor, looking through her scraggly bangs with fearful eyes. "Tha good soldier ere wants ta know if yer heerd anythin' about the Jackal's necks port?" The lass, barely whispering, uttered; "gupper tole, uh, mayee Kar Islan..uh, th'an uh, mayee fer Omun wa'ers....doan know nuddin else...." Before the barkeep could say anything else, the lieutenant asked the lass; "You're sure that's what you heard? There wasn't anything else, maybe...that you want to add?" The lass nodded her head; "Yea, I sure....nudding else...!" **

**The lieutenant smiled. "Thank you for the information miss!" He turned for the main door tossing two copper coins towards the young lady, paused, looked the barkeep in the eye and swore, "Those are for her! Don't even think of taking them or my friend might find out, and he doesn't like women being mistreated!" **

**"I won't!" The barkeep stuttered. **

**The lieutenant returned to the men in the street closely followed by the others, smiled broadly. "I think we got what we were after here! Seems Captain Mahmoud was possibly heading for either Kharg Island or the waters off the coast of Oman!" **

**Doubar, hearing these words, raised his eyes skyward and softly swore, "Thanks be to Allah! He will be found and paid in full!" During this statement, the lieutenant gestured at two of his men. "You run and tell General Achmed the news and you go inform his excellency the same!" The two men, already sprinting yelled back "Aye, Aye, Sir!" The lieutenant, still smiling, clapped Doubar on the shoulder. "This is starting to look better and better! We may finish this in a matter of weeks, rather than the months it was starting to seem! Come, let us return to the longboats and await the good Captain-General and the Caliph's return. **

**"Aye, sounds like a plan! Let us return home..."; Doubar's momentary look of hope fell, for though he had nothing against the captain and crew of the _Pride_, he wanted to be aboard the _Nomad_. He should be taking his orders from his brother. Then, the sickening memory returned of his condition when he left him, and possible future. **

**Rongar, noticing his anguish return, squeezed his shoulder thinking "Yes my friend, this too reminds me of our brother!" as his eyes tried to fill with tears for his friends pain. Moments from returning to the longboats the party was met by the return of Omar and Achmed, hurrying from their own quests. Once he was within hailing distance of the group Omar got there attention "The harbor master did make mention of Mahmoud" he growled " "possibly bringing back some Pink Onyx after his next trip. Since the Emirate of Oman trades heavily in this mineral it confirms where we think he may be headed. Let us return to the ship and set sail as rapidly as we may!" This being said the men clambered aboard the boats and quickly pushed off and rejoined by the others, rowed heartily for their ship. Once back at the _Pride_, ropes were lowered for raising the longboats, while the men scaled back to the deck. While the longboats were being swung back aboard, sailors were again climbing to the main yard preparing to release and set the mainsail. As the longboats were being stored and lashed down, crewmen were retrieving the three sea anchors and the mainsail dropped and quickly billowed with the freshening land breeze. _The Pride_, increasing in speed made her regal way out of the harbor and headed for the open seas once again. **

**As the ship started her departure the four men returned to the aft deck and Omar gestured for the attention of the head navigator. Once they were fully underway the navigator approached the group of men looking to the Sultan for his instructions. "We have found out that Mahmoud is making way for the waters off the coast of Oman, but may have stopped by the anchorage at Kharg Island en route. I want to reach the anchorage during daylight tomorrow so that we may slow enough to determine if the Jackal is within the anchorage. No need to stop unless we have to!" **

**"Aye, Sire! We will make it, as Allah wills it and you decree! "The navigator acknowledged and with a slight bow he returned to the helmsmen giving the orders for their new heading and calling out the orders for setting the sails for the new tack. Shipboard activity regained it's norm, with the four men once again setting down to their evening meal, Omar and Achmed regaling the two friends with stories of their past adventures and exploits before Omar was forced to assume the throne of Basra as their Caliph. The two friends appreciated the attempt but various elements of the tales brought back memories of adventures of their own with Sinbad and the inevitable pain and anguish of remembering his maimed and tortured body. In a way, the sultan understood Doubar's pain. He had lost many of his friends in battle. And he also realized that every thing he said would ignite a memory of Sinbad, that brash and bold boy that he had first met in what seemed forever ago. He knew because it did the same to him. Though he had not intended to cause such great pain. He also knew that if Sinbad did not survive or the Sinbad they knew would never be, than in fact, the only thing he would have was his memories. The same memories he has avoided them much too long. **

**Shortly after six bells, with the sun standing high overhead, the _Pride's_ lookout spotted Kharg island and relayed the information to the officers and crew. A matter of hours later they were closely approaching the Island's anchorage. With the main sail reefed, the _Pride_ slowed to little more than a crawl allowing the officers to identify the few vessels anchored there and determine that if the Jackal had been there. She had already set sail. Omar gave the negative signal to the navigator and almost immediately the sail was lowered to full, bellowed in the strong easterly wind and the _Pride_ fairly leapt ahead, quickly gaining speed again. Omar glanced at Doubar. **

**"My friend, we will be in Omani waters within 5 days, and then we find and crush our prey!" Doubar, answered with vehemence, "Insallah!**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 8_ **

**Ian sat in the sill of the window and watched Master Firouz as he wandered the abandoned the decks of the _Nomad_. Garret had made mention earlier he and a few "old salts" were going to take and anchor her in the harbor, then batten her down to weather the oncoming storm season. It took them twenty minutes to get Ian calmed down when they told him he could come with them. Ian wished Firouz would come with them. The boy yawned as he made for his pallet. Firouz hardly ever left the inn except after dark when Jihara sent Ian off to bed, and everyone thinks he is asleep. He goes to the docks and drinks most of the night, just like now. Ian wished there was something he could do to help his new friend, Like Master Firouz wished to help Sinbad. But it would have to wait til morning because he was really tired tonight **

**Firouz walked the dark decks of the _Nomad_. She was a haunted ship now, haunted by the souls lost needlessly and haunted by the dreams of things that were, but now would never be. He stopped and stared at the box that he gently cradled in one arm and the fresh wines skins that he held in the other. The courage to face the rest of his life was in the skins. The ability to end it lay in the box, a beautiful carved cedar box that held one of his most prized possession, a gift that Sinbad had given him. He open it up and pulled out a silken cloth. Unwrapping it, he exposed a dagger. It seemed like yesterday, when Sinbad had presented him with it. The memory flashed through his head like an awaken dream. It all happened one of the last times he sailed with Sinbad before the wreck that left his friend missing for nearly two years. **

******* **

**The Captain tried drastically to break the code in which the physician tried to live by ..he would never take a life because it was his duty to save lives. Then one day, while in port of a small island just outside of Greece, they came across a man distressed because his child had suddenly become very ill. Firouz volunteered his assistance as a physician. When they reached the family's home, Firouz realized that there was nothing left to do but make the child's death a comfortable one. The bereaved man and his sons did not like the decision and claimed that a sedative the physician had given was poison, that the girl would have lived if not for him. The man and his kin drew swords against the unarmed Firouz. Though he danced around the angry men's blades, he was not able to get past all of them. **

**As always, Sinbad came to the rescue of his injured friend. He deflected a blow that would have cut the physician in half , but instead only grazed the valiant captain. It was a struggle because they had no intention of bringing more death to the family, but he and Doubar managed to disarm all the angry family members. Sinbad dropped his sword in front of the man and told Doubar to release his grip. As he did the man growled and started to swing again at Firouz. Sinbad stepped between them and absorbed the fist in his back. Sinbad quickly called his older brother off the man before he injured the man thinking that Sinbad was hurt. **

**"If you truly believe that any of my crewmen have wronged you or your family, than you come to me," he announced. "Or if you feel the need, then we will go to officials of the city, but I will not allow you to just attack Firouz for doing no more than what was in his power to assist her," Sinbad growl as released the man "Firouz doesn't even carry a weapon because he feels death can be concord. What he gave your daughter just made her rest comfortably until death came for her. I am truly sorrowed by your loss but Firouz would not let anyone die if he can prevent it." **

**The man just growled at the statement "If it was your horse and not your child, and you knew it was destined to live a slow painful death," Sinbad quailed the man's objection with a look, "would you sit around and watch? With animals we just kill them outright, with humans you can't, but death comes soon enough for them. Its those of us who survive who will be hurt forever by it. No man woman or child should know such evils, but some things are not within his or any man's powers." With that Sinbad removed his dagger from its sheath and handed it to the man. **

**"If you truly feel you must have revenge, then exact it on me. But understand, I will not die quietly. The day I can no longer fight I pray that Firouz will have enough courage to plunge that through my heart and make my death quick." **

**The words echoed though Firouz's heart like shouts in an empty cavern. Later that week Firouz had found a cure, but it bothered him how close Sinbad had come to giving up his life for him. Sinbad laughed at him, and explained that he understood his desire to help others, but death held no prejudice. "Just as death would take an elder, so he would steal a child; a mother, a father; friend or enemy, a warrior, a priest" then pointing at himself "a simple sailor" and handing him the box he finished "or a learned physician." **

**The dagger was a beautiful hand crafted forged metal. The hilt was wrapped in braided gold and held the words Faith, Science and on the blade was a silver inlayed Caduceus, the Greek emblem of wisdom and healing. After tonight, it would also be known as the emblem of death. **

******* **

**Jihara was tired. She usually stayed up with the captain, but tonight she just wanted to sleep. Maybe Firouz was right and we were all getting worn down by the continuous watch over the captain. They were going to be taking him to the palace soon. Firouz promised to watch over the captain and not to worry about it, he would take care of things tonight after he returned from picking up supplies from off of the _Nomad_. It had been easily the quietest time she had spent in the otherwise forsaken hovel. And working with Firouz and the palace healers had been an education, one she could have enjoyed had it not been for the circumstances that led to her experience. The Sultan gave her the inn. He never said it had to remain a tavern. Maybe the sultan would allow her to turn it in a clinic for Firouz and others like him who's whole life is based on helping others. But that could wait till tomorrow, tonight she was gonna get a good nights sleep. **

**Firouz waited till he saw the last lights in the tavern go out before he returned. One room after another he looked in on everyone who normally had made a total change in their life to watch after Sinbad. But tonight they slept. Some not as willingly as he would have hoped to. Firouz could not depend on that. He put a small amount of a herbal mixture that he had concocted in Laedle's stew. It left a bitter aftertaste but with Laedle's stew he doubted anyone would notice. A good hearted woman even if she tends to be direct, more so since her husband was arrested. Jihara says she seemed so much more happier ...Firouz could not say he noticed a difference, but if Jihara said so, it must be true. It looked like his plan worked. Everyone seemed to be resting peacefully. Another cowardice move but he could not take the chance of anyone waking up and stopping him. He looked in on the angelic face of the boy who's hopes and dreams would be destroyed by his cowardice. He pulled out a rolled parchment, it looked so small and useless. He only hoped that sometime in his future it would explain the hero his brother was, and despite what this cowardly scientist will do, his brother had earned and deserved the peace of a brave warrior, an after life that Firouz knew would not be known to him. **

**He silently moved away from the doorway and went into Jihara's room. He sat on her bedside and watched her. Her every breath made him feel strong and weak at the same time. As he cradled her delicate hands in his, he remembered the fiery wench who he met what seemed to be a lifetime ago. Oh how he wished it had been some other lifetime ago. Her beauty and her fire, her courage and her ability to care, she was truly the woman of his dream. Dreams are things he doesn't deserve. Tears rolled down his face as he caressed her fingers. He lay the parchment in her hand, as he softly kissed her lips. He said a prayer that one day she could find it in her heart to forgive him. **

**Most of the candles in Sinbad's room had been let to burn out. Only the three that lay on the tables around his friend still burned giving Sinbad's features a strange luminescence. With the bronze missing from his face Sinbad's looks were almost ghost like. The bowl from the broth of Laedle's stew sat on the table next to him. Sinbad too had been drugged so he would not awaken from whatever nightmare embraced him, but then even when he was awake he was not. With eyes open he just stared blankly, never even a whimper of discomfort as they blanched bedsores, or infected wounds. "Allah for give my cowardice," Firouz prayed outloud. "I know I am wrong to beg your forgiveness Sinbad. I have so worried about my own soul that I forgot the request you made so many years ago. I have been selfish and wrong and I am sorry." Firouz lay the dagger on Sinbad's chest and knelt by the bed. He did not know who it was he was to ask forgiveness for he was not sure he knew how. **

**Jihara's dream started so beautifully. She was warm and happy, then she felt a presence in her room. It was a such a strong feeling she wanted to awaken but she couldn't open her eyes. It was okay though, she sensed it was safe and loving. She was sure she knew who it was. She felt his warm hand in her's and the love in every touch. She wished she could return her feelings but she, weak as a little baby, she could not even close her fingers around his. Then as his lips gently touched hers, she tasted the salt of tears as they fell. His tears. Fear seized up, something was wrong and she so dearly needed to know , but there was only one way to find out. Her mind filled with such a rush off despair that she thought she would suffocate. Her head filled with Firouz's memories, her heart filled with the ache of tears as the pain became so uncontrolled that she just wanted to stop the visions. Her gift was making her experienced. Then she saw it, the dagger lay in his hand as he stood over Sinbad. This was not a memory he was experiencing, he was about to kill his captain. She screamed out with such force that she broke free of the vision and the spell that had held her in its sleeping grip. She fled down the halls screaming out Firouz's name, she didn't even notice the parchment crumpled in her first as tears flowed from her eyes. "Allah" she cried " please don't let me be late." **

**Firouz stood over his friend, there was no good byes left to say. Not that Sinbad would have heard them, but he found himself brushing back Sinbad's hair and spoke out loud. "Dear friend I have tried so hard to find away to bring you back. I have lowered myself to hanging on the hopes of a child because I have forgotten how to hope. Your fate has haunted my every dream. I see you as you are now and I remember you as you were. But in my selfish way I have only wanted to keep you with me. Yet within my hand I have the power to do what I longed to do, I have wished to be able to take on the test you were fated to take on. With your murder I will have betrayed myself ,my faith, my life, and my friends, but it will set your soul free. And with my own cowardice death, I will have to live the torment that you suffered. The pain and emptiness that haunted, your eyes will be mine to bare." and with that he rose the dagger over his head. **

**As the dim candle light's reflection flashed in Sinbad's face his eyes opened. But though he showed no fear, his soft blue eyes blinked back a tear and watched the dagger and his friend **

**_Chapter 9_ **

**Jihara ran into the room, her heart pounding at the sight of the dagger raised over Firouz's head. "NO! Firouz...NO!" she screamed, "Please No." Reluctantly Firouz lowered the dagger. She pulled him into her arms, he seemed listless, almost numb. **

**"Jihara please, go away" he whispered. " I made a promise, I can't back out now." Her tears flowed out of control, his arms were unresponsive, as she held him tighter. **

**"Sinbad would have died long before now if he wanted to give up, please don't give up on him now." **

**They hadn't noticed Sinbad eyes were open. He seemed to watch as the physician's hand gripped tighter around the shiny blade and than loosen and drop it "It no long matters" he whispered. "Allah forgive me, I know I can't, I was a fool to think otherwise. Allah forgive my cowardice, I have failed him again." Firouz cried as they collapsed to the ground. **

**She let him cry till it became a whimper and smoothed back his curly hair as he lay on her shoulder she confessed "No my love," she whispered "if anyone has failed him, and you, it was me." He stared up into her brown eyes, he was tired and confused and it showed. So she swallowed hard and tried to explain. "There is a cursed gift that is born to the woman in our family. It gives me the ability to look into people's dreams. Maybe if I had been a little less cowardly, I might have been able to help you, help you both, a long time ago." she looked away "I could have seen what has trapped Sinbad within the confines of his own mind. "Then without a word she looked back thinking 'and what fools notion keeps you from caring for me, the way I care for you.' "At least then we'll be sure one way or another if Sinbad is better off dead, and you will know if he holds you responsible for anything. I won't let you go on punishing yourself for surviving." **

**In a flash, His glare shifted from a look of hope, to a look of anger "What do you know of what happen, onboard the _Nomad_. You were not there!" He growled **

**"I know little to nothing that wasn't told to me by your friends. Who, by the way, have worried for you since the day you disembarked from the ship," she retorted. "The rest came from your actions. "One minute you say you love me, the next you avoid me like the I have the plague. IT HURTS, and I won't ignore it anymore. I won't let you punish yourself like this, don't you understand." Then, her eyes averted, she whispered "I love you too" **

**Sinbad saw only flashes of light in a haze of darkness. Muffled words and pain, echoed through his head and ripped through his body., He could not remember much, and despite his struggle he could not break through the web of emotions that cloaked his mind, the chaos that clawed from within. He did recall one thing, he had to protect someone. Again the flashes of lights broke through the veil of haze. He tried desperately to follow them, afraid to be lost in the darkness again. But soon, they too fell from sight leaving nothing but the pain and chaos from within, slowly growing stronger. **

******* **

**Caipra stood in the dark void that stretched between the real world and the realm that still held part of Sinbad's tattered soul. A tear rolled down her cheek as she gazed at the angry, hateful spirit through a ball of crystal light along with the three hooded women she had been with before. Sinbad's anger now quailed out of control and he was given no where to place it. If something wasn't done soon, she feared it would kill him both in this world and the other. **

**"You tested him too soon. It was not fair" she growled at the hooded figures "You have created a separation within his soul. His violent emotions will kill him without the more understanding part of his soul. One without the others will only create more chaos and confusion. He cannot rationalize his feelings. Without the other emotions he cannot know fear and without fear, how can he conquer them." **

**"I made a decision. If I had not" a familiar voice whispered with a gentle calm, "he would have died anyway, along with many others, and some with the cost of their soul. When one man's destiny is so tightly interwoven throughout so many others, you sometimes have to make drastic decisions." she returned. **

**Another cloaked form spoke up with an air of curiosity. "It has however created a more interesting challenge, whether or not he can indeed control his anger. We are still unsure if Sinbad will be able to keep the young boy from meeting the destiny, that the changes we have made in the pattern of life to try and protect the captain, has created. It only take's one outside force to change the course of destiny." **

**Then the third to spoke "If he had not passed the first test he would have died, and if he fails the next, with him will die many a brave man, woman and child. So is the fate of one man..." **

******* **

**Firouz was afraid of the idea that she could read his feeling if she wanted to. She could know his dreams, point of fact. she was his dream. But fear was a foolish emotion, and one that had consumed him for too long too be ignored. "Can you help Sinbad, Jihara?. Can you bring him back?" **

**"I don't know," she whispered as he helped her up from the ground. "I am afraid, it has been along time. It is very difficult, and often painful, but if it will help you I will do it." **

**"No! Not if it is going to hurt you. I will not let you be hurt, and Sinbad would not allow it. No," he pulled her into his arms. **

**She suddenly noticed Sinbad had awaken as well, but something was different, something about his eyes. "Firouz" she whispered again, this time with a bit more panic in her voice. He pulled away and followed her eyes to Sinbad. As he did, the captain blinked and turned his attention to the sound in the doorway. **

**Ian awoke to find he had slept past the first light of morning. It was his turn at feeding Master Sinbad. Why had not Garret awoken him? There was not time for questions so he quickly pulled up his breeches and ran down the hallway and stairs. As he reached the kitchen he realized that Laedle also overslept. The captain would have to settle for water till she awakes to milk that horrid beast of burden penned in the back of the tavern, or cook some broth. He did stop long enough to put some honey in the tepid water, a trick Laedle had shown him when he first took to feeding the captain. Dare say that she was not gonna be happy when she realizes that everyone slept in so late. A sudden chill flashed through his body. What if something happened last night and they felt it best not to wake him! he thought. His mind filled with more horrors than one child could comprehend. The worst was that he had failed Sinbad, so he had failed his brother. It was the grip of fear that clung to the mug, and shock that released it just as he reached the doorway. **

******* **

**Caipra was so distracted watching the events that was going on within the ball of light that she and the other women never saw Ruadh approach. The cloaked figures became irate by his boldness, but he smiled and bowed slightly and then turn and faced Caipra. **

**"Forgive my boldness Miladies, I am but a common man and know no other way." **

**A hooded figure pointed its boney finger at him and growled " you are but a insolent child and foolish if you think you can just approach us like this. We could open the earth beneath you and let it swallow you for less." **

**Ruadh looked as though he was standing on hot coals but he did not move "I do not deny the insanity of my actions, but if you chose to take such actions I will only dig myself out and return until I am sure my Captain and my brother are safe. The earth seemed to tremble and the sky roared, but he swallowed his fear and yelled over the noise, "So do your worse or hear me out, I do not care." **

**Ruadh cringed as thunder crashed around him and lightening struck within inches, causing a shower of sparks to rain from the sky. But he did not budge, not that he thought he could even if he wanted to. He was never so scared in his whole life but he was not gonna let them know it. Suddenly one of the cloaked figures raised her hand, the light show ended, and the thunder calmed. He waited patiently for permission to speak. He could have imagined it but he thought he saw a smile cross the uncloaked figure's face. **

**"Speak boy," the cloaked figure barked. "You waste our time and yours." **

**"I wish another chance to help the Captain. I think I can teach him to control the rage." **

**Caipra started to speak but was silenced by a wave of a hand. Why do you ask this?" one of the women asked. "How do you intend to accomplish this task?" There was just a hint of true curiosity in the question. **

**He stared into the light of crystal and swallowing hard, he spoke up "Uh... well... uh the same way he taught me." He could see the angry spirit as it rampaged through fields and over the sands of time that had become his prison. " if nothing else it will give him a release for his anger." **

**Caipra finally spoke out "You wish us to place a weapon in his hands and allow him to duel with you? she said. Again one of the cloaked women silenced her and then continued questioning him "Do you realize,... she continued "that should he strike you down you and he will be forever damned?" **

**Another hooded figure raised her hand in a almost prophesying way at him and hissed, "There is such thing as a FATE worse than DEATH.!" **

**This only made him more persistent. "NO! I do understand, he informed them "A fate worse than death would be spending my after-life knowing that I could have helped Sinbad and Ian, but was frightened away by my own cowardly misgivings!" I will not give up on the captain, I cannot." **

**The women turned to each other and nodded there heads and as they vanished into the mist they whispered, "We will see." **

**Caipra stood alone with the red headed man, smiling while he sucked in air as if it was the first time he dare breathe. **

**" I am grateful that Sinbad got to know such a brave young man," she whispered they walked together. As they talked he looked around as though looking for someone lurking in the shadows and whispered "Of that, I would not be so sure Madam" he continued to walk pulling closer and closer to her to make certain she was the only one who could hear. "After that foolish display I only know that I am grateful that I have no need for the ability to relieve myself any longer or I would be spending eternity in soiled breeches.**

**_Chapter 10_ **

**Firouz awoke quite embarrassed by his situation. Garret sat above him with a grin on his face "Wanna drink." he laughed " holding up a milky grey concoction that he recognized as Laedle's remedy for hangovers. Firouz just bolted from his bed and ran to the window. It was then he realized that they were no longer at the dockside in but in the palace. He looked back at Garret. **

**"How long have I been asleep?" Garret, who just waited laughed harder, explained "We brought the captain here 5 day's ago Don't you remember?" **

**The physician looked baffled than panicked "Sinbad? How is he." Firouz was regretting any and all movement that he made after an attempt to bolt to the door became a quick trip to the floor. Garret stopped laughing and helped the learned sailor to his bed. **

**"The Captain is fine Ian, Jihara and the palace healers have tended him since you've been sick." **

**Firouz picked up her journal from the bedside table. "How long have I been...uh sick, Garret?" **

**"You've been a sleep the better part of a day and a half , After the drinking spree you were on and then going without a drink for a while, I guess you got the shakes pretty bad. Jihara and Laedle poured this down you and you erupted like a volcano." Garret tried real hard not to laugh but it became impossible when Firouz crawled up in the cushions stuffing his head into the largest pillow he could find, as flashes of memories began to tease with him as well. **

**"So where are my saviors," he mocked. Garret laughed "Laedle is below in the kitchen telling the palace cooks their jobs and Jihara just went to bed. It took the Sultan's wife to get her to go. And Ian is sitting with Sinbad. We have kept up with the exercises and he actually ate some cheese and mush, so I would say that every thing is fine and maybe you should stay in bed, at least till you get the color back in your face" He continued to laugh as he walked out the door shutting it behind him. **

**Firouz knew Garret was right. He had treated Doubar enough for the ill effects of drinking but it never got this bad because they often drank wine and ale with dinner and rarely did he have to go without a drink for more than a day. I guess, he thought trying to make sense of the reaction his body had to the drink. "My body had become so dependent on the great quantities of ale that it did not want to accept the alternative." But he had to admit that after the last dose of Laedle's remedy he had no desire for any alcohol not even for medicinal purposes. He was even a little nervous about drinking the water Garret left on the table, So nervous that he knocked it over onto the journal that sat beside it. He quickly used his shirt to sop up the water and began to check the pages inside to make sure there had been no damage. At first he felt a moment of guilt. He opened up the journal but he was only trying to protect it so it should be okay. He had not intended to read it but an occasional word caught his eyes and he decided since Jihara was not here at this time this would be the best way to find out what happen while he was uh,...sick and so began to read the last few entries. **

**_"We moved the captain today" she wrote "He is still very weak and his wounds are still very painful. It is as though any and all movement just doubles it, but he keeps trying. Despite his childlike gaze you can tell deep inside there is a heart of a fighting man. Still, in all, its heart breaking to watch as tears stream down his face with every attempt to move. At first I wanted to stop but he became almost violent, kicking and squirming trying to gain some control of movement. It took Garret and Firouz to hold him down to keep form hurting himself. I am not sure what magic is within this blessed captain but even though he is yet to speak, I thought I heard him scream out " must walk!" And I think Firouz heard it as well because he nodded his head and told him he would help him. Even I believed he would see that the captain would walk again. You did not need any curse of gift to see how deep the friendship between these two men went. Sinbad closed his eyes and collapsed into his friends arms and Firouz held on to him until they both stopped crying and Sinbad fell a sleep. I ran from the room frightened by the great amount of emotional stress my love had just placed on himself. He promised he would get the Captain back on his feet, and if anyone can its Firouz. But before he can do that he has to get himself back on his feet ...and sober."_ **

**At first Firouz wanted to toss the book and hide in the cushions. He had not realized he had taken to drinking to such excess that even Jihara knew. But then he had not stayed sober long enough in a day to notice much and remember less, so he turned the page and read on. Sooner or later he would have to face up to his foolish ways even if it meant drinking another dose of Laedle's remedy. But for now he, would take his medicine in a different form, so he open to the next page. **

**_"Ian went with Garret today. He helped them move the _Nomad_ into the harbor. It was probably for the best. Firouz is in a hell of a bad mood. Mother says it the lack of ale, I kinda think its because things are not going real well with Sinbad. The captain has become feverish and more bed sores had developed. At one point in the day we thought we lost Sinbad after he began to have some sort of fit. Firouz said he was having a convulsion caused by the fever. It may be so but it started right after I mentioned Ian was on the _Nomad_. I had never been so frightened in all my life as his body began to flop around like a fish out of water. Garret wrapped his arms around the man but his head still flailed. I had never seen the like. Suddenly his body arched and the captain began to choke. I picture it now as if, God forbid, it were happening again before me. When his eyes rolled back in his head Firouz began yelling at me. He shoved me aside as he grabbed the wooden spoon that lay beside the bowl of mush, knocking over everything and then shoved it between Sinbad's teeth. I didn't know what to do. What, in reality, seemed like a life time, only happened in the course of moments. I stood in the room frightened and confused. I still do not know what happened but even after the fit stopped, Firouz continued to scream at me. I keep hoping he did not realize what he was saying, but maybe he was right ...I should just remain a bar keep and leave medicine to the more respectable and learned people."_ **

**Firouz could see where tears had stained the page. He felt such shame. He could never expect her to forgive him. He had no plans on ever forgiving himself. He turned the page and continued. **

**_"Ian and Garret were back by the time Sinbad awoke. His eyes darted around the room, almost panicked, until the child walked in to the room. Firouz has gone to the woods outside of the city to look for something to hopefully break the fever and ease Sinbad's pain. Mother said she would be back with something for Firouz as well. If it's what I think it is, I don't want to be him, But maybe tonight they will all be getting a good night's sleep."_ **

**He started to flip the page when he noticed a little note scribbled on the bottom. _"I bumped into Firouz as I was leaving Sinbad's room. I apologized and explained that I thought I would check on Sinbad and that as soon as mother returned we would be returning to the tavern. He told me that it appears Sinbad's fever is down and he appears to be feeling a lot better. Firouz said he mixed something in the tonic to help him sleep the night. As I turned to leave the physician took my arm and mumbled something about the way he acted earlier today and that he was sorry. It did not matter whether or not I accepted because, point of fact, he too was afraid. The first time he had ever experienced a convulsing body, and my master said worse to him and meant it. Whatever I chose to do, just understand he was wrong, and would like me to stay. Also that he would teach me some of the basics of medicine if I wanted. I guess I will stay, for Sinbad and for me."_ **

**Firouz felt his stomach turn at the same time as he turned the page. **

**_"Mom got back with her remedy just in time. Firouz has a bad case of the tremors and I think he is about to trade one problem for another. I saw him mixing up some of his tonic but it broke as it hit the floor when I startled him. I told him I think I could help him get through the next couple of days if he let me. At first he tried to tell me he was fine and did not need any help. When that did not work, he tried to tell me he could handle his problem on his own and he had more important things to do. After I informed him that Sinbad's fever has broken and the sores seem to be healing nicely, he decided to try the only thing left in his battlement and that was name calling and he did an good job, but this time I just walked away. I could tell he did not say any thing he meant, but it was up to him to realize it. It did not take long before he realized what he had done and came and asked again for my forgiveness and more importantly my help. So I decided to give him the remedy." _**

**_"It was nearly no time at all till the remedy hit it's mark. The chamber pot was not enough to hold the stuff this man brought up. I am sure that he thinks we poisoned him, he said as much. Mother said that she would not have believed that he has eaten enough to cause this kind of reaction and that he must have been sneaking to the kitchen after everyone takes to bed. Even he laughed for a moment, but the illness stuck at him again. It would seem that after it cleans your stomach it then goes after the rest of you. His temperature elevated and he began to heave the dryness in his gut. I gave him some water but it came back quicker than I had expected I don't think I will ever get that stain from my dress. I think I now what Firouz meant by the cure being worse than the illness. If he had been able too he would have dragged himself to the kitchen for some wine or, throw himself off the turret, but the fever had left him very drained and soon he feel asleep."_ **

**Firouz turned the page to the last entry and continued to read. _"Firouz finally passed out. I am sure he is still haunted bye the nightmares that sent him into this drinking spree, but I think he will have to learn another way to exorcise those demons. After a long debate with myself I asked Garret if he would let me look into his memories. He told me that he had not been long in the fight, but he had no problem with it. It was not really helpful, but I did learn a little more about Ian's brother and the Captain. I too think I would have been honored to serve such a noble man. It was a strange sameness yet a amazing difference from the man I have seen. I tried getting into Sinbad's mind but his is too spiked by the pain that they put him through that I can't bare the pain that radiates through his mind. I need to get someone to go in with me. If I could do that, we could maybe help pull him past the walls he has built. I watch Sinbad work so hard to get by his physical disabilities that I am convinced that with help he can break free of the ones that has clouded his mind. Speaking of accomplishments, Sinbad fed himself today. Well, as well as can be expected considering he has not used his own hands for so long. Mother came in and found us watching Sinbad. Sinbad was trying to mimic Ian as he ate his mush. We thought it was best to let him try so we did not stop him. Sinbad's clothing and all the bedding was covered in mush and cheese was all over the floor by the time she came in the door. I thought she would explode, she was so angry. But just before she started ranting he shot her the biggest blue eyes of innocence I have ever seen. I can say in all my life I have never seen my mother's rigid shell melt, not even to children. But one look into those eyes and she just took her apron, carefully wiped his face and stumbled out of the room speechless leaving Ian and myself in the room laughing.... I bet Sinbad has a nice laugh but he just stared at us. Later mother said to at least set him on the floor and take off his shirt before he eats again, then showed me his empty bowl and I almost thought I saw a hint of pride in her eyes. I have considered asking her to go with me into Sinbad's memories. I am sure between the two of us we could bring him back. But I think she is too old to survive the pain. It still will not solve Firouz's problem for if it does not bring Sinbad back, the Sinbad of the old sea tales, it will only assure the old Firouz will never return. And what about this Sinbad, what will happen to him? He's so child like now, and yet so determined. Is that bad? If we find that part of him that is missing can he pull himself together, or will it destroy him, like it did father._ **

********** **

**The life on board the _Pride_ was far from normal, but it was as good as could be expected. The crew had settled back into the "normal' routines of mending tack and armor, sharpening and oiling weapons. Doubar and Rongar had begun to work with the crew, becoming oarsman to pass the time of day, but you would more often than not find Doubar, pacing the foredeck after his shift with his eyes constantly searching the horizon as if his will alone could add to the ships speed. **

**The days passed with little to ease the boredom other than occasional friendly sparring, and sword play between a few of the soldiers against Doubar and Rongar. Rongar had even found a couple of the soldiers eager to learn some of his fighting techniques and was not adverse to teaching them what he could. All too often they have found there are too many hours in a day. And even more at night. Rongar delivered the skin of wine every night to Doubar's cabin but it seemed one was never enough and neither was any other number of skins. He just accept them and set them on the table beside the bed. Rongar started to leave but the big man called him back. **

**"Rongar how do you keep from going insane? I see Sinbad in everything on this ship and if I close my eyes I hear him calling me as he did when he was but a babe and we wandered the streets of Baghdad. He had always been independent and yet helpless." **

**Rongar looked confused by the comment so Doubar tried to explain, "Dim-Dim once said that he could not tell which of us was more dependent on the other. Now I think I know. What am I to do if Sinbad is dead? What becomes of me? I have never been more than Sinbad's brother and have no desire to be anything else." **

**Rongar looked at the flask next to the table, he opened and drank from it and passed it over. Doubar just replaced the bong and set it back down, then watched Rongar as he struggled to explain," I," he gestured "have known many brave men, none with the heart of you and your brother. If Sinbad is dead, his heart will still live on, in you somehow." Rongar's gestures were as clear as any word Doubar had ever heard. "You must continue till which time you will be called to be with him. Honor his heart by doing as he would. Go on with your life. Sinbad lives forever in our heart and so he will remain." **

**"And you Rongar?" Doubar quarried "what keeps you going." Rongar pulled the rag from his pocket and held it up "for now" he gestured " this keeps me going" Doubar recognized it as the headband he wore while sparing. But a closer look showed it was Sinbad's, but it was discolored. "I used it to wash the blood from Sinbad's body. I will see him avenged or my blood will share it's end. Then as long as I live, I will follow the ways Sinbad lay before me. Continue the adventure and fight against what evil may lurk in my path. With that Rongar left the room leaving Doubar to ponder his own future. **

**_Chapter 11_ **

**Ian wandered around the palace. He had not gotten a lot of chances to explore this part of the kingdom even after Omar had taken them in as a charge of state. He was not allowed in the keep. Other areas that he has been given access were never that big a deal. Besides he could think better when he explored. **

**He had just left Firouz. They spent the morning reading some of his journals. They were full of big words and lots of answers and even more questions. According to the journals, even Firouz believed Sinbad was a special person. In the book, he referred to him as some kind of medical wonder. The book said that, years ago when Sinbad was not any older than Ruadh, he was nearly killed in a duel with a pirate. After blood loss and infections and fevers, it was a matter of weeks before he was fully recovered, having but one small scar to show for it. **

**It had many entries of the lives and deaths of those who were not so blessed and many more that told of Sinbad's many, as Firouz put it, unbelievable and miraculous surviving's, including a plague that nearly took a whole towns life. **

**Sinbad had left the ship and was taken hostage in an attempt to force Firouz to find a cure. Luckily they had been the only ones to leave the ship. They found it all right, but not before Firouz came down with the symptoms. He said that he did not ever remember making the serum. When he awoke from the fever that had plagued him, he found the two surviving children sitting next to a very ill and weak Sinbad. They said that Sinbad had given them and Firouz the last of the serum Firouz had made. Then, as soon as the physician's fever broke, Sinbad collapsed to the ground. There was nothing left to do but wait. They were sure Sinbad had not taken any of the medicine, he had given it to everyone else. But Firouz could not remember making the medicine so he could not remember how to make it. So he started from scratch. Sinbad had gone through hell while he worked, but he produced something and gave it to the captain and it worked. Sinbad survived. **

**Years later when a ship went down during a storm and all was believed lost, Sinbad still returned, two years later without any memory or mark on him to give them any clue to what had happened to him except for the strange bracelet he wore. Everyone knew the stories about how Sinbad was liked as a captain and how he seemed to be unafraid , even excited, about the all the sea set before him. Even Firouz got caught up in the adventurous tales that almost brought about a smile on the man's face, but then a something would flash in his memories and you could see how the conversations were saddening Firouz. He got so lost in the memories he began to rattle on about how Sinbad believed there was magic in every little thing, and good could be found in most every heart, despite the fact he knew more evil and hatred than any man his age should see. And yet he fights it. He said "I don't know what it is that keeps Sinbad fighting when everyone else has given up, nor what magic he possess that causes wounds to heal dramatically. I wish I could bottle it. It's not as if every scar he has ever had vanished. There are some old wounds that have been left as a reminder of his body's mortality. **

**Ian sat on the manning crevice of the keep and looked out to the _Nomad_ as it clung to station in the middle of the harbor while the afternoon winds pushed the waters against her side. This time, his scars were a blessing, replacing the skin that had been removed and damaged when they dragged his body beneath the hull. Still, many more had healed and others were still healing, though it seemed obvious even to Ian. For every wound that healed another scar marred his soul. **

**Sinbad pulled himself upright. It was a long slow process as freshly healed skin broke open again. His mind was hazed and his thoughts were garbled, but on the rare occasion that he had a clear thought it was 'I have to protect the boy", and/or 'I want out of the bed.' Yes the pain was there, it was a constant. With ever movement he made becoming more of an acknowledgment of life than a dissuasion, he could not let himself be beat. He had a duty to the boy. The pain did not stop, his duty did not stop... HE COULD NOT STOP. **

**He attempted over and over like a man possessed to raise himself from the bed. The rare moments of clarity were often met with more excruciating bouts of pain and his every attempt to stand was met with violent impacts to the floor. And yet, he would pull himself up and try again. It wasn't long before Laedle came into the room and found him on the floor. She only wanted to help him up but he seemed panicked and confused and struggled against her attempts. She finally had to wrap her arms around him to keep him from hurting her and himself. She could feel his frustration and she whispered "Be calm, I will help you." over and over to calm him. She sat on the floor rocking him, whispering. When it seemed her voiced finally penetrated the fog and he stopped fighting her, she released him. Then, good to her promise she offered him her hand, and together they got him up and standing. It was then she saw the amount of injury he had already caused himself. She told him to remain by the bed, she would get some help, but she was sure he wasn't even listening. She ran down the hallway to find one of Sinbad's friend or Hara. There had to be someone who understood that if they stopped him from trying to succeed now he would most likely lose his courage and give up, then eventually die. **

**Whether Sinbad ignored her wishes or just did not comprehend them did not seem to matter. He would not stop. He looked around the room, everything was still a blur. It could have been the fog and confusion in his head or the pain in his body, but for whatever reason he could not see anything but a great light just a few steps from the end of his bed. And that's what he was going after. He managed to make it to the end of the bed by leaning up against it like a child learning to stand. Then, releasing the bed, he stretched his arm outward for balance and carefully slid his bare feet across the floor. He tripped and stumbled, but continued to stand and move. He did not realize that every whimper, groan or caught breath that escaped through gritted teeth was ripping its way through the very heart of his friend who was standing in his doorway. **

**Firouz had to grip the doorway to keep from bolting in after Sinbad when he stumbled into a piece of furniture. It became harder to keep Garret back. After Laedle had found Firouz she must have told Garret. It seem to take for ever, but Sinbad made it to the doorway of the balcony. He clutched its frame and stared out to into the harbor. Firouz quietly came up behind Sinbad and looked out on the harbor. Alone in the center of the inlet was the _Nomad_. Sinbad's body began to shake. Firouz laid his hand gently on his back, but Sinbad just ignored it. When Sinbad never acknowledged his friend, he blinked back the tears and stared out over the water. He did not take his eyes off the water. **

**By the time Sinbad's vision cleared he was tired and hurting and really, really confused. His head filled with colors and flashes of memories, dark and frightening memories. His eyes focused and his mind cleared. The haze lifted as Sinbad, with no sense of reality, continued to watch the harbor waters, watching as they went from a brilliant blue to a dark and horrid blood red. He watched as his mind recalled the vivid images of the horrors he had seen before, death after death. He watched as the ghosts of his past appeared, and then looking at him with disdain, they turned and walked away. Every friend and comrade he ever known. His knees locked as the last image flooded his mind. **

**"NO" he cried "No." Sinbad reached out as the image of his brother turned away, Firouz had to grab the captain before he fell off the balcony. Sinbad weakened, continued to struggled, yelling and reaching out into the empty space. Sinbad's legs could not hold him any longer and he collapsed to the ground with Firouz holding tight to his friend. Garret reached for him but Firouz sent him away. "Get Jihara" the physician screamed. "PLEASE! go get Jihara." She had been just outside the room before the incident happen and ran to his side. Sinbad still struggled against the stronger arms of his friend trying to reach out for something that no one else could see... the specter that tormented Sinbad's mind and soul. But as Sinbad still grasped for whatever vision taunted him, the last his strength disappeared and the captain collapsed into the physicians arms, unconscious. **

**Firouz turned to Jihara, Sinbad still in his arms and whispered, "Please help me save him, please. I will go with you if you will let me. Just please tell me what I need to do." **

**With tears in her eyes she nodded and walked away. "Tonight then my love. We will search for the missing part of his soul together. We will do it tonight." As she walked away and Garret lifted the captain and returned him to his bed, Firouz , locked his arms around his knees and rocked himself like a frighten child, lost in to his own tormented mind. **

**_Chapter 12_ **

**Sinbad lay in the bed quietly as Jihara and Laedle repaired the open wounds on his back. The herbs he was given by Laedle kept him almost lethargic. She wished she could do the same for Firouz. He was so distracted Laedle sent him away. When Firouz left the room far too willingly Jihara wanted desperately to follow. He could not help her with Sinbad if his mind wasn't totally clear, but right now she had try and keep Sinbad's progress from digressing. **

**Ian was elated when Laedle told him that Sinbad had walked. Soon his brother's soul would be vindicated and free to go on to the next life. But when he got to the room things did not look much different than they did before. Sinbad was laying on the bed, unmoving while Jihara cleaned his wounds and prepared to mend again the wounds on his back. He sat on the opposite side of the bed, placing his chin on the bed and watched Sinbad unblinking as they attempted to sew together the ripped open scars . **

**"Does that not hurt him." Ian inquired as Sinbad stared back. Laedle shooed the boy away as they attempted to turn the captain back on his side and make sure no other wounds had open or reopened. **

**"All of the wounds, the captain bear, pain him lad." Laedle acknowledge "some more deep than others. Just now he is dealing with the more deeply rooted wounds." As they lay him gently on his back again she softly took the young captains face in her hands and kissing him on the fore head she smiled as a tear welded in his eye... "Sinbad is not alone, not in this world or the other. Soon he will conquer that which hold's him in between and all will be right with the world." she explained. Then as she walked away from the two young men she sigh, low so no one but Jihara could hear "or give up and be lost to us forever." **

**The _Pride_ cut thru the waters like a blade through mist. She had a goal and so did her crew. But nothing seemed real until words broke through the monotony from above. **

**"Smoke to 2 points to Starboard" yelled the lookout from the Crow's nest! **

**Doubar unconsciously gripped the hilt of his great scimitar with whitening knuckles, his beard bristling with his pent-up frustration. Achmed conferred briefly with the ship's navigator and stated. "It's too early to have reached Omani waters, but it might have been a ship attacked by Mahmud. We must investigate this matter, and see if there are any survivors." **

**Doubar shook his head sadly and said, "I would rather continue the chase, but it is the first law of the sea to offer assistance. I'll not dishonor my brother by braking those laws now!" **

**As the ship neared the area of the thinning smoke, the crew could see the broken and bloodied bodies floating amongst the splintered planks and scattered cargo of the sundered ship. They lowered two of the longboats and started retrieving the bodies. As each man was recovered and found to be dead, the rescue party started losing hope of finding any survivors and sharks were seen. The search would end soon. Suddenly, as one man was being pulled alongside a longboat with a boat hook, there was a harsh scream! **

**"Gently men! This one still breathes by Allah's grace and we must get him aboard the Pride as fast as humanly possible!" The crew gently lifted him into the longboat and started pulling for the Galley as fast as they could row. Once alongside the great ship, they asked that ropes and a short plank be lowered so that the man could be raised to the deck, without further injury. During the whole operation, and while the healer was tending him; the man was heard constantly, deliriously saying, "The Raven....The Black Raven...The Raven". **

**"We must return these men and the survivor to Oman. He needs treatment on land to finish healing, and we MUST find any news of the Raven and where she may be headed" **

**Omar reached out and grabbed Doubar's arm, hoping the large man would understand his duty as well as his needs. "We can't search blindly my friend!" **

**Doubar muttered, "Aye, tis true...but I regret every minute we are forced to spend!" **

**The bodies of the dead were enshrouded and stored in crates within the hold. The few bodies that had been saved were liberally soaked with perfumed oil and crated. Then the crates were sealed and roped down in stacks. The youth of the sultans crew was finally starting to peek through as well. Many of the men had seen service, but few had actually seen the true horrors of warfare on the sea. Even death on land was far cry from the memories that were so recently embedded on their minds. The grotesque actions of man seem small compared to the sickening reactions of nature. In what seemed like no time or maybe forever, men no different from themselves were meals for the creatures of the deep and it did not matter if they were alive or dead. The trip to Oman saw each moment bring a change in some of the men, anger and bitterness as well as fear, seep into the crew. Seeing such great destruction and loss of life up close can harden a man or destroy them. One thing was sure, if they did not know what they were fighting for before, they did now. **

**Garret took Ian on an outing to the _Nomad_. The sky's were clear with no rain in sight and it would give him a chance to make any repairs on equipment. Besides, the boy wanted to go back to the ship and look around and with all the stress at the keep, it seems it would be a great night to sleep somewhere else. Laedle busied herself in the kitchen, much to the liking of the cook who admitted he was getting use to her and enjoyed her presence. But tonight she was distracted, and unaware of his glances of affection. **

**Jihara was waiting when Firouz finally arrived. The room had a strange odor of burning herbs and Sinbad lay on the bed apparently asleep. The physician took a deep breath and entered. This was against everything he ever learned as a scientist, but then science was an ever changing art. Of this he should be grateful because Sinbad himself was a enigma, a riddle if you will, one he was never sure he would have the answer too. Jihara could sense his sudden panic. She took his hand and sat him down beside her. **

**"I have to warn you Firouz" she whispered "the last time I tried to do this with Sinbad, there was a lot of pain. You will feel everything he is experiencing, you will see the things that he has. You will know where blame is. The problem is that because I have to take someone in with me, we may not be able to actually reach him. Do you understand? I have not done anything like this for a long time and the results were horrid. We could end up killing Sinbad, or even ourselves. Do you understand," **

**Firouz just nodded he wasn't prepared to put Jihara in danger but then he was not going to cower any longer. As she took his hand, Firouz summoned all the courage left in his heart, taking her gently into his arms he kissed her with a passion she thought she could never know. As their lips parted they locked Sinbad's hands in theirs and waited. **

**The wait was not long. Firouz, could hear voices from the past, some voices he recognized, some he did not. The room began to sway, filling with a brilliant collage of amazing colors and lights. Soon he could only see a haze. The voices were coming clearer and so was the pain. He could feel Jihara's grip tighten as he saw the vision that Sinbad had experienced, or thought he had. He watched as Doubar and other comrades stared at him and walked away. It was so real that Jihara had to remind the physician that these were Sinbad's memories and feelings, not his, and that even these could have been fabricated by false dreams and illnesses. Firouz acknowledged and continued to watch. He realized he had met a lot of the people who were abandoning Sinbad and, except for Doubar, a few he did not recognize, he knew they were all dead. **

**"They are the false spirits brought here by Sinbad's sense of guilt to punish him for not being able to save them." she agreed "a guilt that runs deep within such a noble man." As the pain began to burn deeper throughout his body, Firouz couldn't not imagine how one man could bear such responsibilities and survive. "But Doubar is not dead" he recalled "or at least, wasn't." There was really no way for them to know for sure until the _Pride_ returned. Maybe Sinbad knows more than they do, maybe he has seen more through his nightmares more than a normal man could envision awake. **

**As the pain heightened, they continued. Then as the vision cleared he knew why the pain was so great. They were experiencing Sinbad's memories of the keelhauling. Tears were flowing freely now between the pain and the horrors of his memories. Neither Jihara nor Firouz could control them. They fought and struggled with him as his body was dragged across the ships keel and felt as his mind pleaded with himself not to die, for he had to save his brother. Then, as his mind cleared the surface and air returned to his lungs they felt his momentary elation that he had in fact survived. Then they were plunged into a muted sensation of Sinbad's most horrible experience. Sinbad hung off the side of ship, with sharks beginning to circle. For a moment, Firouz thought he was reliving his own memories, but it wasn't long until he noticed he was going to experience it once a gain, this time from a different angle as he had seen it before. **

**"Allah, NO!" Not again, he thought as they began to relive, through the sounds of his past, what he tried so desperately to forget. Firouz cringed as he heard his own screams then Ruadh fell into view. He watched in horror as the boy was hit time and time again. The screams for help that were never heard on deck were all too vivid. Firouz could sense that the visions were becoming too much for Jihara and as the boy was taken under he could feel her strength ebb away. He had to get her out of here or he would lose her too. Just as he started to break the connection with Sinbad he saw it, Doubar being dropped into the shark infested waters. Some of it finally made sense. Sinbad thought that Doubar was killed at the same time as Ruadh, but he had no time to contemplate it now. He had to break free of Sinbad's mind or lose someone else he had grown to care for. As he broke Jihara lose from the connection with Sinbad, a white light engulfed him as pain exploded within his own mind then every thing went dark **

******* **

**It was two days before the lookout shouted, "Land Ho! The Port of Oman directly ahead!" **

**The crew closely observed those ships within the harbor as the _Pride_ made her way towards the quay, without success. The Raven and her demonic Captain were not sighted. Doubar and Rongar noted that several of the warehouses fronting the docks were damaged by fire and smoke. **

**"He was here, Rongar my friend, he was here!" Rongar nodded his head, gripping the railing tightly, a fierce look on his face and a fiery glint in his eyes. Once the _Pride_ had tied off at the largest dock, the crew started off-loading the bodies; while four of the men carried the injured man behind Omar and four of his officers. "Omar will go to the Sultan and find out what happened here. We'll make arrangements to take on supplies and of course replenish our supplies of ale. From the looks of things, our great friend will not be the only one in need of it this night."; Achmed stated, looking at Doubar and then the rest of his crew. Doubar grimaced, "I wish the ale wasn't needed so." **

**While they waited for Omar's return, The sailors replaced frayed cordage and checked the condition of all sails, blocks and pulleys. Doubar helped with these common sailing chores, his mind occasionally forgetting his constant frustration and pain, while lost in the work he was doing. **

**Finally the clatter of Omar and his party returning brought his attention back to the moment, and with a clenching of his jaw he hurried back to the stern deck. **

**"Yes, my friends. Black Mahmud was here, and he was able to make off with the marble he came for. The men we recovered were the crew of a ship that were chasing him, trying to reclaim their Sultan's property. It's believed that he was heading back to either Kharg Island or Bander Abbas. **

**I suggest we make all speed for departure, Captain! But before we leave I wish to make clear what we are about to do. Some of you have gotten ... " he hollered "your first look at death. Others have seen death but not to this extent. I will not have my men distracted by fear, so I offer you this one chance to leave this ship and return home if you so choose." No one budged and the tension still grew. "If you so choose to stay on board KNOW THIS! After we set sail from this harbor any man found to cower in face of the battle will die by my sword and I will personally feed him to the sharks right next to the cowards we chase. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" **

**A cheer rose from the decks as each member returned to there post. "Then lets get underway." The sultan announced slapping the captain on the back. **

**"Aye Omar! Crew cast off! Navigator make course for Kharg Island at all speed!" **

**"Aye Sir! Raise Sail and Cast off all lines!" Turning to the two men manning the rudders, "Once we're free of the breakwater, make course for Kharg!" **

**"Aye, Aye Sir!" **

**In a matter of minutes the great ship was away from the pier and headed for the open sea, seemingly as eager as ever for the chase. **

**Days later they were coming abreast of the harbor at Kharg Island; and once again they slowed for a search of the vessels within, hoping to gain sight of The Raven. Again, they were sadly disappointed, and turned course towards Bandar Abbas. **

**As they entered the harbor of Bandar Abbas they noticed very few ships at anchor, and it appeared that many of the dock-side shops were closed. As they were pulling up to the dock, preparing to tie off; they noticed the harbor master racing to meet them. The four men walked down the lowered gangplank and reached the dock just as the harbor master arrived. "Exalted one....The Raven was here and...set sail....last......night! Mahmud was....bragging about his...plunder of...Oman. He was..planning on selling..the merchandise in the bazaars of Calcutta." **

**Omar sighed. "Well friends, looks like we missed this cur....this time only by hours...Achmed my friend, we must leave now. No time to wait for the evening tide and winds...reef the sails and unship the oars, looks like the crew must work for their pay a bit" **

**Achmed chuckled, "Aye Lord, it appears so. Mayhap, Allah will take respite and make it a short time.." **

**The four friends returned to the _Pride_ and the great ship got underway, the efforts of the rowers causing water and spray to sheet off the great battering ram. **

**This time, the ship bore to the Southeast as they left the harbor; preparing to shoot south through the great straits, gateway to the Indian Ocean. **

******* **

**Firouz and Jihara were found unconscious on the floor of Sinbad's room the next morning by Laedle, Garret and Ian. They were taken to another room in the keep and watched carefully by the boy and sailor. They had no clue what happened and Laedle felt it best not to explain. The boy was young and would not understand, and sailors are such a superstitious lot. She just told them that they would be fine and just needed rest. It did not curb the curiosity, but it did get them out of the room for a while. **

**Laedle still felt the pain that emanated from the young captain's body, she could only imagine what it was like with in his mind. When a page was sent from the kitchen with a bowl of stew and some cheese and bread by the cook, and to see if she needed anything else, she just smiled. She muttered under her breath something about a change of luck and a good nap. She then thanked the boy and sent him on the way. **

**It was nearly the middle of the night when Sinbad awoke. Laedle, still awake was at his bedside. She lightly sat beside him and smiled. It seem to be an action she only saved for him. She brushed his hair from his eyes. "How are you feeling, young man?" For a moment she thought he returned a smile. She could sense he wanted to get up and she knew, somehow, he knew it. She took his hand and gently helped him sit up. His gritted teeth didn't keep the grunt of effort from slipping through. **

**"Slowly, lets not have to redo all my hard work." she coaxed **

**"Hurt," Sinbad whispered. **

**At first Laedle ignored the sound then she realized where it had come from. "Captain?" She returned. **

**There still wasn't any emotion in his voice, but he did repeat himself "hurt" **

**Laedle was beside herself she began to run for the door then run back to Sinbad. "You stay there I will be right back," she babbled. Then she ran for the door, " I go to awaken Master Firouz. I will return quickly." she yelped, "Praise Allah, I believe it worked." **

**Sinbad sat on the side of the bed staring out the balcony on to the moon lit water, tears fell to the palace floor. The darkness in his mind was lifting but the haze, emptiness and confusion was still there. He could hear the water as if it called to him. Then as if he believed there was someone listening he whispered..." 'fraid"**

_Chapter 13_** **

**Ruadh watched from outside the realms of the angry spirit's reality, if you will. Caipra stood behind him watching as well as Sinbad's wraith raged out at anything he could come in contact with. His anger seemed endless. **

**"Are you sure your ready for this, Ruadh?" Caipra whispered breaking the long silence and concentration. Ruadh just laughed. **

**"Mistress I have never been so unready in all my life..uh or. whatever...I could never have hoped to have bested him in life. He had such control. But I truly don't believe there is any choice to be made. Maybe this was my destiny. Mayhap I was intended to save Sinbad's soul, after all how is any man expected to live with so much anger built strong and so deep within himself. Surely it would have killed him." **

**Leaving his comment un-answered, Caipra smile and handed him a sword, "Allah be with you." With that he misted into nothingness. **

******* **

**Sinbad was angry, he didn't know were to aim the anger and he did not care. He screamed at the fates and the Gods, the trees and the waters, he even stood atop of a cliff and screamed at the rocks, but to no avail. He was filled with anger, hate, pain, emptiness, and abandon. **

**"DOUBAR!" he shouted, "Doubar," but it wasn't Sinbad's brother who appeared before him, it was Caipra. She stood before him and watched as his anger was redirected. **

**YOU!! What do you want." he rasped "Where were you, when I needed you, YOUR NO DIFFERENT THAN ANY OF THE REST OF THEM. If you are truly Dim-Dim's wife, where were you when in was growing up, when I needed a mother, someone to care for me, to understand when Doubar and Dim-Dim did not. WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME.?!" **

**Caipra was taken off balance for a moment, she wasn't expecting his anger to turn on her so fast. Sinbad's face was red with anger, his eyes were swollen from the tears he shed in uncontrollable hate. She tried to reach out to him but he just slapped her hand away. **

**"NO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE...THEY LEFT ME ,BUT YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO SHOW UP!..DOUBAR!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU, WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO LEAVE? I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE !!!! DOUBAR! PLEASE." **

**"Sinbad?" **

**A gently, youthful female voice echoed from behind the sorceress. She stepped aside to find out who spoke and as she did Sinbad's knee's buckled. She could sense a change in his aura as his thoughts became enshroud in a moment of hope confusion, fear and happiness. The sensation was too much for the wraith causing Sinbad's spirit to be yanked out of the realm...... "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

******* **

**Ian was happy. Sinbad was recovering. The captain was walking, eating, even talking if you could call the few words he said in what Firouz referred to as moments of coherency, as talk, but he was trying. The wounds were healing faster, just like Firouz had written in his journal. He still had difficulty walking and holding things, and most of the time there was no expression in his face, so if he was in much pain it did not show anywhere but his eyes, and the child like sobs that slipped through. Firouz started speaking in large and loud words that no one understood. But occasionally he would let his guard down for a while, he was even spending more time with Jihara, which was ok in Ian's book. He thought they looked good together. But things changed the day Firouz found Sinbad sitting halfway down the steps of the keep. The captain had attempted to follow Ian but still was not strong enough to maneuver the stairs. He was winded and very weak from the decent when he was found. **

**"Were did you think your going?" Firouz yelped although volume never really seem to bother Sinbad. It seems more and more lately Firouz spent his conversation yelling. He started yelling something about Sinbad being hardheaded and how he did not ever listen to him and he might as well be talking to himself. It was then Laedle, who was with Garret and a guard, who finally, reminded him that basically he WAS talking to himself and making quite the fool of himself as well. **

**"You should be proud of both the captain and yourself,": she continued "for Sinbad's progress is astonishing. But you are right, it might be best if we take turns watching him now that he prone to wander." Firouz was left babbling while she ordered the guard and Garret to pick Sinbad up and return him to his room but Sinbad, pushed the guard away. "Walk" he rasped as he pointed to the bottom of the keep. For a moment there was a fire in his eyes, a fire that had not been seen since before the incident. But as he stood up, his eyes rolled back in head and his knees buckled. Garret caught him as he started to fall and carried him quickly to the next landing while fighting to keep hold of Sinbad's convulsing body. The seizure did not last long but it was enough to frighten most everyone there except Firouz who was about to give his I told you so speech when Ian screamed out from the area where Sinbad had been when all the excitement started. **

**Laedle lay crumpled in a heap in the middle of the stairs. After Firouz rapidly assessed Sinbad he quickly turned his attention to Laedle. She was just coming around when Ian returned with Jihara. **

**"What happen mother? Are you all right?" **

**"Except for the bump on her head I presume from the impact to the floor, she appears to be fine, but we best not take any chances....." **

**"I am fine." Laedle interrupted insistently. "I just got caught up in some kind of internal conflict in Sinbad. The poor child. I didn't realize how bad it was. For a moment I could feel his souls merged. OH my, is he all right, it was so painful." **

**"What are you talking bout,.." Firouz objected, "Sinbad just wore himself out." He started to leave with Garret and the guard as they took Sinbad back up to his room, but Jihara stopped him "FIROUZ!" He blushed with embarrassment but wasn't going admit to anything. She could feel it. He knew it, and it hurt. **

**But the argument was doused, by the captain of the guard who arrived with news of an attempted prison break of which most of the offenders were killed, including Laedle husband. After a moment of confusion and silence, Jihara left with her mother, to go into seclusion, and start a ritual mourning period. **

******* **

**It seemed like yesterday when they left the port of Oman, but days later they were coming abreast of the harbor at Kharg Island; and once again they slowed for a search of the vessels within, hoping to gain sight of The Raven. Again, they were sadly disappointed, and turned course towards Bandar Abbas. **

**As they entered the harbor of Bandar Abbas they noticed very few ships at anchor, and it appeared that many of the dock-side shops were closed. As they were pulling up to the dock, preparing to tie off; they noticed the harbor master racing to meet them. The four men walked down the lowered gangplank and reached the dock, just as the harbor master arrived. "Exalted one....The Raven was here and...set sail....last......night! Mahmoud was....bragging about his...plunder of...Oman. He was..planning on selling..the merchandise in the bazaars of Calcutta." **

**Omar sighed. "Well friends, looks like we missed this cur....this time only by hours...Achmed my friend, we must leave now. No time to wait for the evening tide and winds...reef the sails and unship the oars, looks like the crew must work for their pay a bit" **

**Achmed chuckled, "Aye Lord, it appears so. Mayhap, Allah will take respite and make it a short time.." **

**The four friends returned to the Pride and the great ship got underway, the efforts of the rowers causing water and spray to sheet off the great battering ram. This time, the ship bore to the Southeast as they left the harbor; preparing to shoot south through the great straits, gateway to the Indian Ocean. Ten days later, the ship had entered the Indian Ocean and changed course, East-Southeast directly for Calcutta, home to the scum of the earth and the infamous servants of Kali. **

**As time passed Doubar was becoming more unkempt . He had ceased braiding his hair, only keeping it from his face by his salt-encrusted and fraying headband. His beard was in need of brushing and trimming, refusing Rongar's many offers to trim it for him. He was losing weight, his clothing becoming baggy; while his sword belt had already received four or five new notches an inch apart. He was spending more and more time apart from his friends, as well as members of the crew, and the haunted look in his eyes was almost constant. Observing him, Omar told Achmed and Rongar, "I'm afraid we must watch our big friend. If this search isn't finished soon, I fear he may go mad. I pray Allah that we don't take a far more grievous hurt back to Sinbad than he already bears!" **

**Achmed sadly agreed, "Aye Omar! Already, the great amounts of Ale he must drink to sleep are losing their effect. He is again being heard, screaming at night; although not long nor as loud as it was." **

**Omar growled, "Enough of this pity party. I refuse to return to Sinbad with the news that his brother was killed. Doubar I want to see you in my quarters at once ...Achmed bring fruit and cheese to my room and Rongar, you will join us." **

******* **

**When Caipra and the child spirit found Sinbad's spirit he was again standing among the rocks above another cliff, a familiar cliff. Caipra sent the child up to him, she had gotten a reaction once. Maybe, this time they could release him back to the plane of the living. **

**"Sinbad wait for me." she yelled as he started to flee up the embankment "Sinbad you stop this instant. If we are to be married you should at least talk to me!" **

**Sinbad's angry spirit stumbled as a momentary flash of memory quickly gained its footing. Confusion and fear raced through him. For a moment he felt almost whole, but only a moment, then the anger returned stronger than ever, after all she had abandoned him as well. "We are not to marry," he lashed out "YOU died. Just like all the others, YOU left me. You were wrong YOU Never Became a princess, and I became nothing more than a Simple Sailor. Go Away Lea, leave me alone, ALL OF YOU. After all its what you do best. GO!! **

**As requested Caipra and Lea faded from view. **

******* **

**Firouz made a chair with wheels and the prince gave them a room on the ground floor while Sinbad was recuperating, Ian and Sinbad spent most of the time in the gardens. Sinbad would push the chair while Ian rode. They would even go as far as the town but when Ian would head to the docks, Sinbad would refused to go any farther. He would repeat "back" until Ian had no other options but return with a very worn out sailor. One day Ian did not show up for the walk. Garret came instead. It seem to make Sinbad anxious. **

**"Where?" He started hobbling through the palace looking for the child. "Where?" Garret was impressed at the progress the captain had made in such a short time, even he was having trouble keeping up with the captain.. "Calm down Captain, If it is Ian you look for he has gone with Firouz to see Jihara." Sinbad did relax and leaned against the wall. He was not really much different than he was before except more child- like. He seemed to have lost the part of him that made him bold and self assured,.... the fire that had once gleamed in his eyes was gone, but he had not lost his energy. Before Garret knew what was happening the captain took off in search of the his young friend. **

**Jihara and Laedle had already planned to turn the tavern into a medical facility, or even a simple Inn, or both. Even the prince and his mother agreed that the kingdom could use a place in town for the injured and that Jihara would make a fantastic midwife. But there were still those who felt that it should remain a tavern, and Jihara is best suited for other things. **

**Firouz had been informed as ships began to return of the progress in the search for the Raven, none of which was good as of yet. A few returned to the search, but most felt they could more likely keep the waves on the sands than catch this black phantom. Some even made claim that they had found it but they could not prove it, so they had to wait till the sultan returned before they could do anything about the reward leaving a ship load of very angry sailors, loose on the town. Pirates in their own right. **

******* **

**The Sultan had not waited long before Doubar and Rongar reported to his cabin. They were ordered to chairs while a cabin boy served drink cheese and bread, and then quickly left. Omar paced in a circle almost as if he were waiting for someone else to speak, Rongar just shrugged his shoulders when Doubar glared at him. **

**Gentlemen, I called you here because I want you to know that I expect from you the same as I do my own crew, Faithful loyal service, and always at the ready. Any time now we can come upon the enemy, but I dearly believe that you, Doubar are not ready," Omar stopped the objection before it even left his lips, the fire in his eyes would have halted a charging rhino. "I cannot guarantee that when we return home Sinbad will be there. I can only pray Allah all is well, but I refuse to return at without you, or with you like this. So you will be locked in here for your own good..." Rongar had to hold Doubar down for Omar to complete his sentence,... "Or," he continued "you will eat dinner and nap until which time we have a siting of the Raven. Our good moor here will stay here and see that you eat and rest ....and clean up" " **

******* **

**Ian darted along the mooring rope playing along the edge of the dock while Firouz went to the tavern. It did not take an adult to realize the Jihara and Firouz needed time alone to talk. It did not matter to him. He liked coming to the docks. Sinbad seem to become very sick the last time and Garret asked him not to return til Sinbad was stronger. It was only by luck and a little push that he convinced the physician to go speak with the mistress, after all she was needing her friends with her. So they came. Firouz had reached the door. The sound that eminated from within were unlike any he had ever heard in a household that was observing the mourning ritual. It sounded as though a party was going on inside. He was about to walk away when he heard a scream, Jihara's scream. Firouz burst through the door. The room was filled with the stench of filth and alcohol. Three men had Jihara pinned to the wall, her black dress was ripped to shreds and her face was bruised and bloodied where they beaten her. Suddenly Firouz became engulfed in an anger he had recently held for himself. He drew his sword and confronted the mob. **

**"UNHAND HER. YOU FEIGN" he raged. Only one of the pirates acknowledged his threat. **

**"Patients. You can have your turn with the wench, we wont be long" The other's burst in to laughter. Than the apparent leader continued.. "If you can not wait you can always pick the bones of the old crone" Firouz turned just enough to see Laedle unconscious in the door way. He wanted to go check on her but he knew that would take any advantage he had on them. Maybe the time he had spent with Sinbad, has taught him enough to take on all the pirates he thought then others came in to the room. Firouz's mind became a clash of controlled thoughts, thoughts that only he would understand as the crew converged on him in the door way. He had to create a distraction and rescue Jihara. It came with out warning when Ian unwittingly climbed though the window **

**"Firouz, Did you call me?" **

**Suddenly one of the men snatched the boy from the sill. As another leaped for Firouz's sword it was a deadly mistake and one that would begin the fight for the physician's life. The man who tried to hold Ian found him more than he could handle as did the man left to guard Jihara. She quickly scratched at his eyes and ran to the unconscious body of her mother. Ian found his opponent clumsy as well as ugly and told him so. As Firouz dispatched another intruder, from the room through the open window he found himself pulled deeper into the room. The fight was on. **

******* **

**Ruadh appeared on the deck of a massive ship, it's deck's were abandoned. The fine vessel was not unlike the one that brought him and his family from his homeland. Undoubtedly the fates created it as a distraction from the fight, intending to sway the fight to Sinbad's favor. **

**"...like their help was needed for that." He thought. Sinbad's spirit screamed out, as it fazed on deck "GO!!" **

**The youthful spirit swallowed hard, startled by the unexpected entrance "No," he said timidly "I was here first," his mind flowed in a sudden clear and uniformed fashion. "Spar with me captain?" he challenged as he tossed the Captain a sword identical to his. Sinbad caught it with his normal grace. Then turned the blade away from his challenger, "You are no challenge, Go away and leave me. Abandon me as they all do." **

**"Ah, but your wrong my captain It was not me who abandon you I was still onboard when you went over the edge." **

**Sinbad was stunned by both the confrontation and the realization that he was right. "I HAD NO SAY!" he objected feeling the embarrassment gurgle in his stomach like a thick stew. **

**"NOR DID ANY OF US, YET YOU FIND FAULT," the young spirit spat back at him "NO, IT'S WORSE YOU TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY, LEAVING US TO BARE BLAME FOR YOUR PREDICAMENT." The sailor watched as the anger seethed from the captain, his emotion had no control. He told him what he wanted to hear, but he had no way of dealing with the knowledge. There was only one way to rid himself of the pain, he had to destroy it. **

******* **

**After weeks of travel, Doubar managed to make some changes to his life. He began to eat again, but without the great lust he had possessed before. The beard stayed scraggly but he placed his hair back in the braid, and as for sleep, he would take naps all day long in about three hour increments it. Rongar figured that the nightmare began about the fourth hour. It wasn't stopping the memories but it was making the waking moments more bearable. As he was becoming again a member of the human race, he also returned as a member of the crew. Finally their destination was in site. **

**"Land Ho! Harbor, 10 points off the Port bow!" cried the lookout. Hearing these words, the Officers ordered the men to arm for battle. Quickly, armor was donned and swords were loosened in their scabbards. Great re-curved bows were strung and quivers of war arrows were placed to hand, strapped to the side rails for easy access. As the Pride approached the harbor of Calcutta, those aboard the ship could see the haze over the city, caused by greasy fires and Allah only knew what kinds of unholy sacrifices. **

**Suddenly, the lookout cried, "Sails ahead! Ship making for the open sea!" **

**Doubar instantly grabbed Firouz's magnascope and quickly obtained the ship in the eye-piece. A great roar tore from his throat and he screamed "It's The Raven! Finally Mahmoud is mine!" **

**Without turning, Achmed ordered the sails reefed and the oars extended. "Drummer, beat double time on the drum. Prepare to go to ramming speed on my command!" **

**The sound of the two great kettle drums boomed out over the water, seeming to match the beat of Doubar's heart. The Pride surged forward, an arrow aimed at the heart of the Raven. **

**The Raven's helmsman, noting the speed and course of the galley, quickly heeled over the ship trying to change her course from the line of attack. To late he realized he had not given account to the wind and the set of the sails. The Raven floundered, her sails suddenly limp and gently flapping in the sideward wind. A great cheer went up from the decks of the Pride as the crew realized the vulnerability of their prey and the quickly diminishing distance between them. Achmed gave the order to increase the bear to ramming speed. **

**_Chapter 14_ Sinbad was running down the street towards the tavern when he saw a man go flying out the window, the same window he thought he had seen Ian fall into moments earlier. Garret and one of the palace guards had just caught up with the winded captain who had froze in the meadows at the end of the dock staring at the lashing waves as though they were a great monster slashing at his very soul. They did not know what had stopped Sinbad, they were only grateful of the repose. Garret realized where Sinbad had been heading. He could see the tavern from the top of the hill, an emblem painted on the door to show the house was in seclusion under mourning rites. So Garret was caught off guard when the man told him the thought he saw a sailor in the window. **

**"Maybe it was Firouz you saw." Garret tried to explain. **

**"No," the Soldier returned, "I saw him plain enough to say it wasn't the physician." **

**This was no sooner said when Ian went flying into the window as though he was yanked in. **

**"Did you see that ?" the soldier whispered **

**"Aye. Something is wrong" Garret returned "Miss Jihara must be in trouble. They weren't gonna reopen tavern even before the death of her father." **

**The guard's hand slowly landed on the captains shoulder but his attention was on the tavern where they had thought they had seen the boy get yanked through the window. Sinbad had been lost amongst demons he could not escape until he heard Ian's name. It was all Sinbad needed to hear. Suddenly the docks were no longer the focus of attention and he slipped through the guards grip shooting through the meadow towards the city. Garret sent the guard back to the palace for help, for he knew he had to keep the captain from harms way. Trouble was already in the neighborhood, of this he was sure. It was not long before it was verified when a man came flying out of the window just in front of his captain. **

**Sinbad could not comprehend the emotions that knotted in his own stomach, as he looked into the window. Firouz was like a mad man hacking at his attackers for all he was worth and Mistress Laedle lay on the floor hurt. Even the stronger part of him wanted to retreat back into darkness. He was so tired anyway. He had no memory of pain back there, no horrors such as this that he recalled. He would be safe, he wouldn't have to remember. His knees started to buckle and the haze that blanketed his mind started to return. But just as he started to give into the darkness that had sought to welcome him, he heard the screams. **

**Ian dodged one bungling oaf just to be seized by another. This one had no sense of humor when it came to the ease that his men had been outwitted by the child. Garret had to set his priorities, even though he knew something was happening to Sinbad. He also realized he was still safer where he was, so he ran past Sinbad, and broke through the door. **

**The Captain, on the other hand, pulled himself up as the clanging and yelling became louder and the ground became more solid beneath his feet. The fray in the tavern was still in full tilt but the balance of the fight changing to Firouz's favor when Garret joined in. The pirates needed an advantage so they started pushing their way the doors. Outside, alerts could be heard echoing around the ship. Soon others began to disembark from the great ship and again, the scales tipped. Sinbad had just gained his inner strength when the man who held the boy slung him across the dock. The boy made an attempt to get away, but before he could shake his mind clear he found himself back in the pirate captains grasp. **

**Sinbad suddenly became aware of everything around him as he heard Jihara scream for mercy for the boy. **

**"He is but a child." she cried. These words burned the rest of the way through the numbness and confusion. Then, with all the strength left in him, he forced the darkness away. His goals had not changed. He would not let them hurt Ian. He was not sure why, he did not know how, the only thing he did know was he had to protect the boy. **

**Sinbad entered the fight and though he was not as quick and agile, nor strong and assured as he was once, he had made his interference known taking out three of the crewman as they left the ship to join the skirmish. Unfortunately a fourth was able to block Sinbad's attempt to move towards their captain who still had the child by the scruff of clothing, by slamming Sinbad with a piece of broken crate across the back of the head. Sinbad was slow in getting up, his head a flair of bright lights, his mind in a chaos of confusion and fear. As he struggled to keep focused, something else came crashing into him. The force knocked him off the dock. Sinbad made a unconscious grab for a slack of rope, that loosely hung from the mooring that held the ship to the pier. Again the memories claimed him, fear had its talons in his soul, as he remembered the last time he hung over the waters this way. If he fell, this time he would die, he knew it. He watched haplessly as the incoming tide waters seemed to reach out for the struggling sailor. **

******* **

**The sound of the two great kettle drums boomed out over the water, seeming to match the beat of Doubar's heart. The Pride surged forward, an arrow aimed at the heart of the Raven. He would have his revenge this day. It was then he felt awashed in confusion, His revenge?. What of the surviving crewman of Oman's military ship, or those on land whom they burned out of there homes and lively hoods? What of all who died at the hands of this monster. What of their revenge? What of Sinbad? **

**The Raven's helmsman noting the speed and course of the galley, quickly heeled over the ship trying to change her course from the line of attack. Too late he realized he had not given account to the wind and the set of the sails. Their destiny revealed as the ship baring the insignia of the Savage Sultan himself, Omar of Basra, bore down on them. The Raven was defeated. The Black ship floundered, her sails suddenly limp and gently flapping in the sideward wind. A great cheer went up from the decks of the Pride as the crew realized the vulnerability of their prey and the quickly diminishing distance between them. Achmed gave the order to increase the beat to ramming speed. **

**Mahmoud, had no intention of giving up, though he realized that the ship was lost. He gave orders to his rag-tag crew to arm themselves and prepare for battle. He had taken bigger ships with less men. He would be victorious again, after all, these men had tasted blood and liked it. He would take the Pride and its crew, and sail her back to the port of Basra with the Sultan bound to her like a Viking's figure head. **

**Already, arrows from the Pride were falling and pinning luckless crewmen to the decking of the Raven. As the two ships closed rapidly, Rongar raced forward and forced Doubar, who stared blankly at the approaching ship, to grab hold of the railing. Almost immediately, with a great roar and the crack of splintering planks, the Pride's great bronze-sheathed ram crashed through the side of the Raven and tore it's way the length of the smaller ship. Immediately the Drum stopped, all oars were brought inboard and the six soldiers responsible launched grappling hooks welded to stout steel chains, tying the two ships firmly together. **

**In an instant, Doubar launched himself from the bow of the Pride directly onto the aft deck of the Raven. He was amazed how much the man resembled the scum he had killed so many years before, older, yes, but as if the gods themselves wanted Doubar to be able to pick out the fiend who struck down so many people. As though nothing else mattered, Sinbad's brother found himself racing to intercept the man who killed his brother, The black hearted pirate Mahmoud. Doubar forced his way through the crewmen fool enough to block his way, almost oblivious to anyone else. Most of them more a nuisance than an effort. He was batting them away like flies unaware that his only protection was his staunch ally and friend, Rongar who was guarding his back and killing all who came within reach; be it with hand, foot or blade. **

**Doubar's face had the look of a demon, his jaws clenched in rage, bloody froth streaming down his beard where he'd tore his lip with his teeth. He was swinging his big hands like mauls, seemingly unaware of the great sword at his side. All around him the fight surged. Omar's soldiers struck hard against of the Raven's crew. They had no problems with slaughtering them where they stood after baring witness to the mindless, no, soulless slaughter they had seen. There would be no mercy. Those that threw down their weapons begging for it, were executed where they knelt. **

******* **

**The sound of clashing swords rang out with every swing that was blocked but the pitch was only feeding the anger that the riled spirit was feeling. Hells own fire burned into his soul. Hate and anger slashed out at he man who's words intentionally fanned the flames. It took no time for the Captains normally graceful movements to become a fury of mindless swings and hacking. Blow after blow struck out at a calm and prepared spirit. **

**Ruadh was almost distracted by how simple it seemed to block the blows despite the power wielded behind them. **

**"How much longer do you wish this to go on my captain? If we can forgive ourselves and if we bare you know fault, Why can you not forgive yourself?" **

**"I DON'T RECALL ASKING FOR YOUR ADVICE" he growled "I ask nothing from anyone, but to LEAVE ME ALONE" **

**Ruadh sidestep as Sinbad's swing caused the angry wraith to lose his balance and Ruadh, with barely a touch, sent Sinbad over the side of the side of the ship. **

**Firouz saw Sinbad get knocked off the dock but he was unable to break free of the fight to check on his friend. Again, the tide of the fight was changing for the better. The palace guards could be seen coming down the road. But Ian, after breaking free of their captain's grip by a hardy kick to the shin, ran right into the even larger grasp of another. The boy screamed out for Sinbad, afraid his friend needed help. Jihara was pushed away screaming as the pirate raised the struggling boy over his head and flung the child into the side of the ship knocking him unconscious as he fell into the water. Distracted, Firouz was slashed by the man whom he fought and he went down, but by then the palace guards had joined in and the pirates who did not surrender attempted to retreat out of the town, leaving their victory unfulfilled. **

**Sinbad's hands bled from the death grip he kept on the rope. His fear strangled his ability to think. He saw nothing but water all around, its salty tentacles of death grabbing at him as he dangle inches from its waves. A scream yanked him from the darkness, pulling his attention from the water long enough to see Ian slam into the ship and fall limp beneath the slashing waves. Sinbad's mind exploded into the all to real memories, all the pain and fear one person could stand and then some. When he realized that the boy did not return to the surface he did the only option left, he shoved his fear into the back of his mind and he released the rope, falling into the realization of his own nightmare. **

**The Raven was lost. Some of the pirates met their fate before the colliding ships settled, others at the hand of Omar's men. The soldiers, who were unable to enter the fight were pulling aside the butchered crew of the Raven and tossing them overboard. Seemingly, in a matter of minutes, the water was frothing with the activity of numerous sharks, active in a feeding frenzy and drawn by the blood filled water. The sharks were ripping and shredding the bodies, occasionally taking great bites out of even each other. **

**Mahmoud, seeing Doubar trying to force his way towards him, started taunting the big man. "Ah, Doubar; I hope you plan on dying better than your cowardly captain. Sinbad cried and whimpered like a mewling babe. Did you know the coward offered to sacrifice his crew, if only we'd spare his worthless hide. When he realized that he could not escape his fate, he cursed you " **

**Doubar's rage seemed to diminish; he knew his brother, and he knew cowardice. He also knew one knew nothing of the other. His actions becoming more controlled, and the light of sanity, mixed with pure hatred, appeared in his eyes. He would see justice for all the innocents touched by this filth. Finally, he drew his great scimitar and started laying about him; lopping off limbs, crushing skulls and faces. He uttered not a sound, other than his harsh breathing, and saw nothing but the twisted smirk of the monster that stood his ground on the other side of the ship. Finally the space between him and Mahmoud was cleared. **

**"Now, Mahmoud...Now you pay! We'll see who begs and cries for his life! Your brother deserved his fate, as you most assuredly do!" **

**Mahmoud swung his sword in a mighty arc attempting to decapitate Doubar. The big man ducked into a crouch; and batted the sword as it went by, adding to it's arc. He then quickly slashed in the reverse direction, Mahmoud only missing severe injury by jumping back. Doubar's sword still cut through his tunic front, lightly grazing the flesh beneath which started to seep blood. Mahmoud then tried a lunge at Doubar, which was parried neatly with Doubar's sword again drawing blood by grazing his right hip. Mahmoud began circling, looking for an opening in Doubar's defense, as Doubar whirled his sword in a circle of steel. Finally, Mahmoud was able to get a blow through Doubar's defenses, laying open a slash across his outer arm. Doubar chuckled, "Is that your best?" **

**Rongar noticed one of the few remaining crewmen trying to circle around and get behind Doubar. He would give him credit, this fool was loyal. But still a fool. "This fight is Doubar's by right" the noble Moor thought. "and I am next in line should it be necessary, but if he was in such a big hurry to die, that is ok too." Almost casually he slipped one of the daggers from his baldric and threw, the hilt seeming to magically appear in his targets throat. With a gurgle, and a look of horror in his eyes, he fell clattering to the deck well away from the solitary duel. **

**Doubar and Mahmoud separated for a moment, "Tiring? Fool." the pirate coaxed "you seem to be in a big hurry to follow your brother to hell a moment ago." warily eyeing the big man, while trying to catch his breath. **

**"If Sinbad were dead. And Allah willed it, I would go gladly." he smirked, as a look of horror crossed Mahmoud eyes "you on the other hand," Doubar pushed " will not have enough of you left for the devil to use." **

**Suddenly, without warning, Mahmoud rushed forward, bringing his scimitar down in a massive two-handed blow; intending to split Doubar like a ripe melon. **

**"YOU LIE" screamed the pirate. Doubar brought his own blade up, trapping Mahmoud's sword in the slots on the back; with a great heave he tore the sword from Mahmoud's grip, flinging it over the side of the ship. **

**"No, you failed! When I left Basra, Sinbad was alive. It doesn't matter now though, does it. It was after all me you wanted." Doubar dropped his own sword, a gleeful smile on his face, "Here I am." **

**Doubar flexed his great hands and steadily approached Mahmoud, his intention to grapple hand to hand with the pirate, quite obvious. "Now it ends!" Just as he reached out to grab Mahmoud's arm, Mahmoud drew a small dagger hidden within his sash and stabbed at Doubar's eyes. Without thinking, Doubar reached out, grabbing the dagger by the blade and wrenched it from Mahmoud's grasp; not realizing that his palm was sliced to the bone in the process. Doubar flung the blade away and with a scream of hatred, slammed his right fist squarely into Mahmoud's chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to reel. A second blow from his bloodied left hand caused Mahmoud to slam into the ship's railing. Mahmoud desperately tried to regain his balance, his senses reeling, and with a look of utter horror in his eyes, fell into the shark infested waters. **

******* **

**The darkness swallowed Sinbad, his fear pulling him deeper as his two worlds collided. The pain seemed more like emptiness. Soon the fear was replaced with a warmth he could not remember experiencing as the waters seem to call out to him. "Sinbad," the voices echoed. All around him the sounds of someone calling him from what seemed like no where, "Sinbad!" Hope filled him, Could it be her?, his beloved sea. Maybe she has forgiven him, and has come to forever take away the darkness and pain. Just as Sinbad was ready to give into the warm sensation that death lay before him, something slipped into his view. Ian. He could not let the boy die. He would never be able to truly forgive himself for Ruadh's death, or any of the others for that matter, but maybe he could make amens by saving Ruadh's brother from a similar fate. He pushed up on the limp body, his hope long gone even before he entered the water. The weight of the motionless child pulled on his heart as well as the waning strength. The sounds became more clear just before he broke the surface. He felt his muscle contract as the child was lifted from his grasp. He could only pray he would be safe for he could no longer fight the darkness, his mind exploded in a whirl of bright lights as the last o his air was depleted and his body was numb. He felt as though someone was pulling him down and he could not fight back even if he wanted to. **

**Then, as the waters tossed his lifeless body around he saw them again, those hate filled orbs that were haunting his dreams, the murderer of his crew, his brother, now him. Then, as Sinbad lost the last of his strength and what he was sure was the last of his mind, he saw them, he saw them all. Ruadh, Ji, Bicardi, Barata, Mustafa, and every member of his crew who died while under his command, even those who sailed with him when he was but a child. They formed a barricade around him pushing him further and further away from the mad man. He felt protected where he thought he should have felt despise, honor where there should be hate. He could join them, his comrades, go with them to the next life, be with his brother again. **

**"No Sinbad" he heard. Voices again. He felt as if his body as well as his mind were being ripped apart. "Stay with me captain." In his minds eye he could see Garret slamming his fist against a body, his body. NO! He would not be distracted, he would join Doubar. As he felt himself move away from his body he heard a voice behind him. **

**May I come? He turned to find Firouz standing next to him. He turned back and saw Jihara cradling another body in his arms Firouz's blood soaking in to her clothes. I know I don't deserve it but I would be honored to sail with you into the next life." **

**Sinbad smiled, "It is I who would be honored , my friend, but you are not done with this life yet." **

**"Nor are you, Sinbad" they both turned to find themselves facing Ruadh and Caipra. "There is still much more adventure intended for you in this life. Ian still needs you, but you may, if you so choose, go on to the next life. It is your choice. You have earned that right," **

**"Please Sinbad forgive my cowardice and let me go with you." "Cowardice? Sinbad barked " Firouz my brave friend, you took on a tavern full of blaggards to protect the ones you love. If that's cowardice may all men be cursed with it. No your wanted here you have so much ahead of you." **

**"No Sinbad I wish to remain with you" Firouz turn away and watched as Jihara cried and Garret attempted to put the boy Ian in a wagon so he would not waken to the nightmare. **

**"Caipra?" Sinbad started to ask a question when 3 other women appeared behind her. "I cannot answer any questions, Sinbad I can only tell you The choice is yours ..." **

**Sinbad seem to understand and with a half hearted smile turned to his friend "Return Firouz, I will be right behind you." Firouz pause unsure for a moment, then vanished before his eyes. **

**Jihara screeched as Firouz's body convulsed, as suddenly fire filled his lungs and pain ripped through his mind and body. Sinbad watched from a distance then turned to the fates... **

**"I will be back" he smiled almost defiant, then turned to Caipra and whispered "Thank you" as she vanished from view.**

**_ _**

**_Chapter 15_ **

**The Pride docked along the harbor of Delhi. The pubs were filled with her sailors and soldiers with their own version of battle of the Black Raven and the gruesome but deserved death of the its black hearted Captain. Yet in the center of the ruckus, Doubar sat alone, staring at the wound that graced his hand. He remember what the ship's physician said as he closed the wound with fine even stitches "With luck," he said "this will heal properly and you might even regain full use of the hand. Thank Allah his blade wasn't coated with poisons like most Turks do." **

**Anger and self loathing filled his mind "Thank Allah.....he said.... such a meaningless scratch when the his brother lay back in Basra with wounds so great they could not mend with thread. What use was his hand if he can't use it to protect his brother, his brother who, if he lived would more than likely, never have use of his body." "Bah Allah, if he gave a damn I would be dead!" Doubar did not notice the Sultan stood behind until he struck him from behind with a solid blow that would have normally encouraged a fight from the big man. **

**"Hold your tongue, sailor" he cursed "Sinbad would not curse God or anyone for his predicament, and I'll not have you dishonoring him with your mouth now." The Sultan walked away from the table and mingled with his crewmen, he met with salutations and toast all through out the tavern. Doubar seemed oblivious to the cheers of praise for the Sultan by his crew, but he watched as Omar climbed on to the chairs and motioned his hand over the crew which like magic brought silence to the room. **

**"Be assured my gallant men this victory is yours. Without your efforts and sacrifices we could not have ended this foul scourge of the seas. Well done all!" he stepped down to the continuous cheers and praise. He returned to Doubar's table. Despite the brightness of the torches that filled the room, nothing seem to penetrate the darkness around his table, more importantly his soul. **

**Even the captain was worried for his new friend. He had offered Doubar a place in his military if they were to return to find Sinbad had dead or worse. "I have never seen such power even after you were injured you continue to fight. **

**"This?" he huffed all though the injury was serious as far as the use of his hand it was far from life threatening "Wouldn't have mattered if I'd even lost the entire hand as long as he paid for what he did to my brother, and the crew of the Nomad. I just wish I could have brought that piece of dirt back so that Sinbad might seen that his men's lives were avenged." **

**"I have sent word back to Basra," the Sultan returned. "They should be there before us with the news of the victory. Soon the world will know." **

**Rongar slammed his hand on the table to get the big mans attention "You talk as if he were dead" he gestured "Remember what Firouz said?" **

**You mean "hold strong to your faith in Sinbad? Omar interrupted...quite proud of the fact that he was starting to understand the hand speak that the black man used "Aye my friend your right, lets not bury him if we don't have to." **

**Rongar smiled at Omar, but he watched as the big man continued to rub on the bandage around his hand. He gestured his curiosity , Doubar grimaced slightly " It doesn't feel as bad as it looks my friend. I've had ones that looked less but hurt more. They could see what appeared to be shadow of a smile finally cross his face. "Of course you do realize that if this doesn't heal well, we maybe forced to eat Firouz's cooking after we get back." **

**Rongar shied back with a look of horror on his face. Throwing his arms up in alarm he grimaced and mimicked someone committing suicide. Doubar could no longer keep a straight face he chuckled, then broke into a full belly laugh. **

**The Sultan realized that no matter what they find back in Basra, It would take sometime for the healing to start in Doubar's life but as long as he had his friends around he would be alright. **

******* **

**Both Sinbad and Ian spent the next couple of weeks in bed. Both fought fevers and breathing problems that Firouz expected seeing how they both nearly drown. The large room in the palace Sinbad had occupied alone was now turned into an infirmary. Firouz, Sinbad and Ian all sharing a space, luckily all injury to the guards were minor. It was easier for Ian to fight off the illness because he was young and strong, but Sinbad's body was still too weak for the battle, so Firouz and Jihara again took turns caring for the Captain. Laedle had her own nursemaid in the sultans head cook who waited on her hand and foot till she was up. **

**Ian's fever broke in the dark of the night as he awoke screaming his brothers name. Jihara went to him and held him as he cried "He's gone. They have killed the pirate Mahmoud," Jihara rocked the child as he continued to whimper " Ruadh is free, He has gone on... now I'm alone" tears fell from her eyes, she could not find the word of encouragement he needed so she just held him held him till he fell back asleep. **

**Firouz was the worse patient of all. Granted, he felt the need to watch over the others and Jihara understood that, but because of the wound on the side she wrapped his arm to his side so that he could not re-injure it by moving the arm suddenly. A trick she learned by watching Firouz care for Sinbad and it was driving him crazy. She laughed when he cursed himself for being such a good instructor. She began to think that he was enjoying the attention, but not half as much as she enjoyed giving it to him. She was seeing a new side of him, one she loved even more than the one she first met. He was "in point of fact" her hero. **

**On his own he proved he was not a coward, at least where she was concerned. They had even gotten closer since he rescued her. Spending many a night starting out talking about medicine and eventually working their way down to there own personal history, and dreams. He even told her of his near death experience and how Sinbad told him he could never see him as a coward. Although in his mind he wanted to believe it was probably just some mirage brought on by the lack of blood. In his heart it did not matter he had gotten the redemption he sought and lately his heart seemed to have control of him in a big way. **

**As for Sinbad, even after his fever broke, the captain seemed somehow despondent. Ian would sit with him day after day and talk to him, even if nothing was said in return. He told him of the dream he had, and that Mahmoud was dead and although he tried to hide it, this only proved to create more of a cloud over him. Even Firouz was confused as the captain's depression seem to shadow his heart. He tried to tell him that Doubar had not died the day of the attack like he remembered, but that when he left with the Sultan on the Pride he was upset but well of mind and body. Nothing seem to work, it just did not seem enough to break through the darkness that held him. **

**It became worse after a runner had come to the kingdom confirming Ian's dream. Sinbad looked at the runner oblivious to royal protocol He asked the one question that haunted him in one word "dead?" He asked and answered all questions with simple sentences of no more than two words, if he asked or answered them at all. The runner could only tell hem what he knew. The Pride had defeated the Raven, he also he knew there were casualties but could not give names for he was not one of the crewmen he was paid to run the message. He only knew that the Sultan survived because he paid him. Devastated, Sinbad just turned nodding his head to acknowledged the young prince and turned and left the room. **

**Figuring he needed to be alone and he would close himself in his room he did not follow, but later that day Firouz found Sinbad sitting on the jetty just out side to the town, soaked to the skin as waves broke over the rocks. The physician became outraged mostly at himself, and babbled for hours afterwards. When Jihara finally managed to calm him down he gave orders that Sinbad was not to be left alone again. As Firouz predicted Sinbad's body still was not strong enough to fight off another fever so he was bedridden again. **

**A week later he was up and about. Ian and Garret had become his personal body guard. They did not try and talk to him, they just followed him where ever he went and that was usually to anywhere where the water was in site...balcony of the Keep, or the dock and the jetty. No one understood what was going on, It was Ian who figured out he was staring out at the Nomad. **

**The prince soon receive word that the Pride would be home in one week's time. Sinbad's walks to the lake front became more frequent and his lack of sleep more apparent. On the day before the Pride was due in Sinbad turned to his protectors as he pointed at the sky as the sun began to rise over the horizon. He looked into Garret's eye with the same fire he had before and spoke one word "storm." **

**It rained most of the day and part of the night, not what one would call a storm but Firouz was at least happy that they had enough sense to come out of the rain. Firouz tried talking to Sinbad. He'd stopped sleeping as well as eating, could not seem to keep still for even a moment. Not that he could fault him for that considering how long he was comatose. He even attempted to threaten to tie the captain down if he did not at least try to get some sleep. Sinbad just rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed laying there staring off into the nothingness. **

**There was one day in the last couple of days, after his body could no longer fight the weariness, he did fall asleep. Not that this sleep did him any good, for it wasn't hour before he became besieged by night mares. The man screamed out in pain and agony and tossed restlessly against the bedding. Finally Firouz had to awaken him to make certain he would not hurt himself And morning found him again on the sill of the window staring over the water, for he knew the storm he had predicted had not yet hit the shores. He even though there was not a cloud left in the sky. **

******* **

**On her return voyage the Pride was struck hard by the winds and rain, she was tossed violently to and fro for many days, her crew struggling against the furies of nature and time. Achmed and Omar both knew that if the storm continued, they could never be able to take the great ship past the jetties and through the harbor of Basra in this weather. They would have to change course and dock her at a neighboring village then take horseback or pack beast back to the palace. So at the first sign of a lull in the storm they changed course for the sea side town of Birac where they would anchor and wait out the storm. The morning brought a great fog but the waters were fair enough for the landing crew to disembark, gain supplies and proceed home overland. **

******* **

**Again, Jihara and Firouz watched as Sinbad stared off into the night he was not able to sleep and forcing him was a mute point, he would only glare back at him and walk away, but he had promised to remain in his bed chambers the night so they left him alone. They quietly left the room. **

**As the strolled down the corridor Jihara finally broke the silence. "Ian is right you know. He is haunted by the Nomad. He has to come to terms with the turmoil in his heart." **

**Firouz chuckled "Ian told you all that? **

**"Quite the intelligent little imp isn't he." she turned and laughed it was so nice to see Firouz's smile. **

**"Well, what he said is that he thinks that he doesn't like the Nomad anymore because what happen to him." as her smile faded and she turned away she whispered, "I know how he feels, I admit I have the same fears toward the Tavern." **

**Firouz pulled her protectively in to her arms. "You need not fear, Jihara. You never have to return to that place ever again." He wanted so much to chase the memories from her heart." The young prince has proclaimed it. You are now a part of the royal Medical staff, you and Laedle can now remain at the castle." She could feel the enthusiasm he held for her and his profession, but something was missing in voice. "You can now be taught by some of the best apothecaries of the land." **

**She just continue to lay with her head on his chest, "Yes, he has been truly as generous as his father..." **

**"It doesn't hurt" Firouz interrupted, "that you mid-wifed for a member of the royal family at they palace as she gave birth to a daughter" **

**She pulled his mouth to hers pressed them hard to his. Then quickly pulled away. "But that is not the point I was trying to make. As much as I appreciate the offer and I will accept, I cannot run away from my past, nor the memories, it will not make them go away. It can only make them worse. Sinbad has to face his demons or he will be forever bound to the land and that would kill him just the same." **

**Firouz lowered himself on to the bed and stare out the balcony "Sinbad has had too many demons in his life. It doesn't seem fair." **

**"Then maybe it is time for someone come to his rescue as the captain has so often done for others." she suggested, "maybe he needs a hero, one who would do anything for his friend even at risk of his own life," she began to dance around him on the bed, whispering in one ear than the other. "One who will go with him to confront the fear, no anger he is feeling" **

**"Yea, your right I wish Doubar were here now." **

**"Firouz!" she objected, fearing he spoke in self doubt **

**"No! I mean it would be a whole lot easier to take him over if he knew Doubar still lived, but you are right I will try and take back." he got up and stared off in to the harbor. He knew the memories all to well and maybe it will be healing for both of them. "Tomorrow the Pride is due back, I will try and get him to go to the Nomad later today and then if that don't work again tomorrow. I don't wish to push him. It might only create bigger problems." **

**Since you have the afternoon and tomorrow planned" Jihara slunk up behind him, "I guess I'll go to the apothecaries and work on learning my herbs," the last word hissed in the physicians ear about sent his body into overload, he lifted her, and quickly swept her to the bed "I think now would be a good time to consider a course in anatomy." She giggled and whispered "where do I start lets see. As she ran her finger across his shoulders and down his chest she whispered "clavicle, the chest,"he leaned closer to her and groaned " you've been studying" as the broke from the passionate kiss. She whispered " if you think I am good here you should see what I can do when we get......" he could hold back no longer before she could move any further he covered her mouth with his, and the lesson began. **

****** **

**The Pride's landing party separated and went their own way. Half would be returning to Basra overland, the other would be returning to the ship and heading home returning after the storms past. Doubar Rongar and Omar waited at the pub while a few of the soldiers gathered supplies and transportation. The tavern reeked of old wine and old men, was quite lively for this time of the day. One group of drinkers looked as if they had been drinking for days, having a tendency of grabbing the bar maids and groping them and then tossing them away. It was all the sultan could do to keep from ripping there heads off. But it was not their place to interfere. Not that is until he began to make out the conversation. **

**"I tell yas the Sultan's a liar and a cheat. We was promised a kings ransom for the sinking of the Raven." The big oaf slurred thru his word like he had soup in his mouth, he enjoyed a drunken audience absorbed in the anger of the Devil may care attitude brought on by the ale. **

**"Yea, well now you ain't even got a ship. So guess that should teach ya." they laughed **

**Omar, who was dressed in regular civilian clothes stood at the bar, it wasn't often he was anymore than a figurehead and liked being one of the crowd. It would be interesting to find out how his son handle what was an obvious con that he had put before him. "You claim you have sunken the Pirate ship, The Raven?, I find it hard to believe you could do what many well trained soldier could not. What proof have you, My Friend." the sultan smiled Most of the crew that hung around him broke out in laughter as well. **

**"None but my word, MY FRIEN' Not that it matter now, since the Sultans little pup, refused my claim and stole my ship." **

**"Stole your ship?" He repeated as the laughter died down "He just took your ship without cause, I find that hard to believe." the Sultan growled. **

**The sailor bristle "You callen me a liar?" **

**"Yes, In fact I AM." The sultan returned. **

**Why, I'll..." the rumpled sailor growled, pulling a dagger from his sash he slashed at the sultan. Rongar and the rest of the entourage prepared to protect Omar but were told to back out, and so they turned their attention to preventing the others from interfering. It was then the pirate realized who he was fighting, but before he could make another move the older man had him pinned with a golden dagger place firmly against his throat. **

**"Give me one reason why I should not slit your lying throat." **

**Cause if lyin' is an offence of death then you would be to slittin' your own lying gullet." **

**It took the Sultan to keep his loyal guard from pulling the man apart with their bare hands. "Why say you this?"the Sultan laughed. **

**"Because I saw the one they called Sinbad and I have seen what keelhauling will do to a man. This man was in fairly good shape for one who be keelhauled." **

**Suddenly Doubar had hold of the man by the collar "You saw him? When?" Fear lit up the pirates eyes, he now was regretting his bragging but knew better than to lie to the man as the man began to try and shake the words loose. "WHEN" **

**'Week last or so.... he and sum friends was innerfering in sum fun we was havin at a dockside pub." It frightened him more when a smile seem to cross the big mans face...and those around him. **

**"He was in a fight?" Doubar exclaimed. He could not believe his ears. The last time he saw his brother he would have sworn he never see him alive. **

**"Yea" the man spat defiantly "took out three of my men before one o mine took em out and dropped em in da drink" It didn't take a learned man to know he had said too much. With a growl that would have scared a lion, he flung the man clean across the room... half his drunken comrades ran out the door and probably out of town. The others just took cover where ever they could find it. It took Rongar, Omar and half the landing crew to protect the now unconscious pirate Captain. Omar stood between the two screaming orders to tie the braggers up and toss him in with the only surviving scum from the Raven then turning his attention back to Sinbad's brother. **

**He had to scream to be heard. "DOUBAR, CALM DOWN, THE MAN IS KNOWN TO BE A LIAR AND MOST LIKELY A THIEF, LET JUSTICE PREVAIL, FOR SINBAD," As he watched fire smolder in his friends eye he spoke softer "For your brother. Let there be justice." **

**As Doubar's body relaxed, the shadow returned to his face. Again his brother had been given back to him just to be taken away. He faith once again put to the test. **

******* **

**When the morning fog cleared, Sinbad had already wandered to the dock side. He sat on the piling just inside the city limits as Ian played along the mooring ropes and wandered further up the docks. Garret sat on the dock beside the captain. True to his word he would not let the man out of his sight. He hated treating his Captain like a child, he had proven himself time and time again in the eyes of his crew. He only wished Sinbad would speak to someone and let them know what was still bothering him, but as always, he kept all troubles to himself. To be honest the silence was deafening and he could not understand what was happening to his friend, but keeping troubles to himself was something Sinbad did a lot. **

**"Captain," he mumbled "what is happening inside you" Garret had not intended to be heard but in so much silence it was inevitable. Sinbad turned and looked at the older salt. The Captain had the look of a child,, though unshaven, since the last week he was bed ridden. He pointed out to the Nomad as she rocked to the rough chop of the incoming tide. "Remember?" **

**"Aye, that I do. More than I care." he returned. "But still not enough to answer your questions. Forgive me." **

**"Me too." he replied, returning to his silence. They did not notice Firouz walk up on them. He had been close enough to listen but was not sure what to do or how to do it. He watched them for what seemed to be forever then decided to make his presence known. If he was gonna help Sinbad it had to start now. **

**"I do, Sinbad." he growled, fighting back the tears that glassed over his eyes "I remember every God forsaken moment as though it were happening again." **

**"Tell me." Sinbad replied, "Please." **

**As Firouz looked deep into Sinbad's eyes he could see the need to know was great within him, but he could not just open up on his friend. It could be too much for him to bare and he could disappear within himself again. "Ok, Sinbad, I will tell you if you truly want to know." Firouz could see Sinbad almost brace himself for what he was about to hear but it was not what he expected, "I will tell you what you want to know on board the Nomad." Firouz replied. **

**He watched as Sinbad turned sheet white. For a moment he thought the Captain might fall to the ground, but he stood firm, shaking his head. **

**"I ....I can't," Sinbad started to walk away, but Firouz took him by the arm and swung him around. He had never realized how young his friend was till recently. Sinbad had always been so self-assured, confident and secure, till now. "Look, you once told me you can not run from your past nor deny your future. Yours lies before you now and will be there tomorrow. You cannot will it away, you must face it. If you want, we can get a crew to bring her into the docks so you can go right up the gangway." **

**Sinbad just shook his head "no" then pointing to the sky he repeated his prediction of yesterday "storm coming." As Sinbad turned to walk away Firouz informed him "I am the only member of the crew who saw everything and lived to tell about it Captain." Those words had gotten his attention, but still he did not turn around. "I will have to live with that memory all my life. I don't want to return to that bucket any more than you, but if you want to know what happen that day, you'll have to come to me there, storm or no storm," he emphasized "I will be on the Nomad facing my own demons if you want the truth. Sometimes its all a matter of wondering what will happen if you try it." **

**Firouz ordered Ian to remain with the Captain while Garret took him by longboat over to the ship, but before Firouz could step into the small craft, Sinbad climbed into it and offered the physician his hand. **

**Ian remained on shore with the assurance that Garret would return for him and take him back to the palace in a few minutes. **

**Firouz watched Sinbad, his eyes dull with a fear he had never seen before. He focused on the cargo net. He barely made it up two rungs before Firouz thought he might fall into the water. His muscle's began to strain and he grunted under the stress. **

**"Sinbad?" Firouz whispered "just a little further." **

**As Firouz reached the top he straddled the rail of the ship and offered his assistance. Sinbad glared at him, almost defiant. "Sinbad, there is no shame in taking the hand of a friend." Sinbad stared at his hand for a moment then accepted it. As he rolled over the rail to the deck his mind flooded with memories, violent bloody memories as he pulled his legs into a tight coiled ball and fear gained control once again. His eyes locked on the place where Jia lost his life. **

**"I can see that you do remember some things, Sinbad," he placed his hand on the man shoulder, hoping to bring encouragement. You did your best. We where out numbered eight to one, at least. Mahmoud had it all planned, there was nothing you could do to change the outcome. I tried cutting away the netting but it did not help. Too many had already boarded" he said sitting next to his friend. He leaned against the bulkhead and eyed the ship, then continued. "I saw Garret as he fell into the hold. I still have yet to figure out how he survived the fall. After they murdered Jia, you were knock out, they hit you pretty hard, I thought they had killed you then and there, so did, Mahmoud. He started screaming, then without warning he beheaded the man who hit you where he stood. But you where not dead, they discovered while you were being tied to the side of the ship." Firouz swallowed the bile that pushed its way up his gullet. "Humph, they were gonna keelhaul you whether or not you lived." **

**"For Doubar" Sinbad whispered. **

**"Yes," Firouz confirmed. "All to get Doubar's attention." If it was possible Sinbad pulled himself into a tighter ball, what color was left in his face was disappearing, as well. Firouz could see a problem forming. Sinbad was slipping away. **

**"Sinbad!" he yelled in hopes to bring him back. "YOU survived! Don't give up on me now, please." Firouz shook Sinbad hard. He could not let him slip back, not now when he was so close to full recovery. But Sinbad seemed unfazed by the violence. **

**"Doubar" **

**"Doubar is fine Sinbad. Not all of your memories are accurate. Doubar was not on board when they did that to you. I wish I could tell you that all your memories are untrue but I can't, Ruadh was killed as you remembered, still there was nothing you could do. In the condition you were in you are lucky to be alive. But Doubar and Rongar and the others returned to the ship and found us. They never encountered the pirates. We brought you back here, where you were cared for, while the others went looking for The Black Raven" **

**"You stayed?" **

**"I stayed because I was selfish. I needed to be forgiven for surviving. I don't think I could have faced the look in Doubar's eye another day." Firouz stood up and strode over to the mast. The wind picked up as the clouds began to cover the sky. "I helped them drag you under the ship...well it wasn't quite like that, the ropes had snagged, you were gonna drowned if I didn't help. I never thought it would, I wasn't thinking, I would not have....., oh never mind, Just believe me when I say I am sorry." **

**"Don't remember" Sinbad said as he stood up and walked over to the new door that stood in the portal. It was very picturesque, in a royal sort away. It just did not belong on a simple ship. Firouz was certain that Sinbad was attempting to change the subject, frightening him that much more. **

**"Well, the other door was destroyed when Doubar could not find us upon their return. The Sultan had it replaced." **

**As Sinbad went below he seem to approach everything with the eyes of a child. The Nomad was as he left it for the most part, yet everything seemed so different. **

**"What do you remember, Sinbad?" Firouz coaxed, "What do you recall of that day?" **

**_Chapter 16 _**

**Omar's caravan left for Basra despite the rain. The prisoners remained on the 'Pride' with General Achmed and his troops. They would leave for home at the fist sign of clear weather. But as long as the rain was not so heavy as to frighten the beast, horses and camel alike. **

**Rongar again felt sorrow for his large friend. He wanted nothing more than to be able prove his gut feeling that Sinbad lived, and in its proof, ease the big man's heart. **

**Doubar trudged on but away from the main caravan and the pack beast. He was oblivious to the rain that blurred his vision, his thoughts were only focused on reaching Basra and learning the truth once and for all. No more would he trust in words of hope, no more could he stand to have his world shattered ever again. No magic could change his heart, he would believe nothing or no one without proof. Whether or not Sinbad is alive or dead he would spend the rest of his life seeking redemption for what his brother suffered. **

******* **

**Garret returned to the ship with a few of the sultans men to prepare the Nomad for surviving the oncoming storms. In his need to avoid the questions, Sinbad wiped away the tears that had formed and quickly volunteered to assist in the chores by pointing at the ropes and whisper the word 'help'. Firouz unwillingly OK'd it but it made Garret feel uncomfortable giving the ships captain permission to ready his own ship. Sinbad did as he was asked with the expert skill of the king of the high seas. Firouz saw this and it only worried him more. Could he be anything else but Sinbad? **

**After his work was done and the storm began to toss the vessel and the rain began, Firouz's first attempt to get Sinbad below was met with a look of fire totally different from the one he wore when working. The second attempt was a plea, well maybe a threat of being bed ridden for the next week, which he thought would get his head taken off, but instead was met with almost childish disappointment but he did go below. **

**Firouz watched Sinbad as he wandered the lower levels. At times he appeared to be within his element, other times he seemed lost. Firouz finally surmised that even though Sinbad was back, his personalities were still separated. He had to make them work together or he would surely go insane. **

**"What do you remember of that day? Sinbad, please tell me" Firouz begged **

**Sinbad turned away. The tears were returning. His heart seemed lost in the memories the thoughts brought out. "Nothing" he snarled as he walked away "I remember nothing!" **

**Firouz knew he was lying, his eyes told the truth. The storm that raged outside was nothing compared to what burned in his captain...his friend. "Sinbad you have to stop trying to hold it in. You DO remember. I know you......." **

**"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed pushing the physician away. He tried to go into his quarters but had gotten himself turned around and ended up in the crews quarters instead. He could no longer hold back the tears or the visions of his life that began flashing through his mind. When Firouz caught up with him he was moving blindly though the room like a caged tiger, his hands clinched in fists at his temples. Firouz locked the door hopping that if Sinbad got by him he would still be too disoriented to get out of the room. His friend was losing control. **

**Then suddenly, he stopped. He stood before the bunks that Jai and Ruadh had once occupied. His hands gripped the frame so tight that Firouz though he might actually rip them from the bulkhead. **

**"Sinbad" he whispered hoping the gentle words would be returned in kind. **

**"THEY" Sinbad growled through tightly gritted teeth, "WERE ONLY CHILDREN!" The fire was in his eyes again but he could see that Sinbad was desperately trying to gain control of the emotions that burned through his soul. **

**Sinbad fought hard against the confusion that intended to possess him, his strength giving in as the memories of the violent death of his crewmen played themselves out in his heart and mind. Then the laughter returned. The horrid dark laughter began to echo through the ship. Sinbad made a dash for the door and managed to get it unlocked but to no avail. His knees buckled and he screamed out as he clasped his hands to his head and screamed out in pain. He could not hear Firouz as he called his name, nor could he feel his friend as he tried to shake him free of his waking nightmare. Again he was lost. All of Sinbad's muscles were clinched in pain, his mind flooded with emotions that all fought to gain control of the sailor in his weakened state. Everything, his mental and physical being was being pushed together and torn apart, simultaneously. The worlds which were surviving separately with in the man were now colliding. **

**Firouz was too busy to notice the storm had passed, or Garret come in to inform them there was a strange fog following the storm. But he was grateful for the help when it was offered. **

**Sinbad was wide eyed as though demons confronted him. It was almost impossible to hold him down. Suddenly he began to pant, his screams subsided, and his body began to shiver. Garret pulled Firouz away, noticing the Captain was being engulfed in a prism of light emanating from his bracelet. Without warning, Sinbad gulped a large quantity of air like a man being drowned. **

**"What in the name of science? Firouz whispered. They watched as the whole spectrum of colors danced around them. Then in an explosion of brilliance, the light absorbed the room and everyone in it. **

**When Firouz awoke, Garret was sitting beside him with his head in his hands groaning like he had been hit in the head with a mace. Sinbad was looking down at him, gently slapping his face. **

**"Oh, what happen?" Firouz inquired **

**Sinbad laughed, " I was gonna ask you the same thing..." **

**Not even paying attention Firouz continued " The last thing I remember was Garret saying something about the storm was over and fog rolling in." **

**Sinbad's already cluttered thoughts came to a reality he did not like ...storm plus fog plus shook up and dazed crewmen on the deck added up to..... A look of horror crossed Sinbad's face. "We must have hit something .." He panicked. **

**He had just run from the room just as it struck both Garret and Firouz "Sinbad was talking." They took after him through the galley to the upper decks. Sinbad stood dumbfounded, his mind awhirl with questions. The first was ...Where was his crew? Even through the fog he could tell even though he was on his ship, it was manned by strangers. **

******* **

**The palace was engulfed in fog as the Prides Caravan made their way to the far side of the fortress, Doubar had not spoken to anyone. To be honest, no one had spoken to him either. Even Omar feared the wrong word might spark a fire of anger and hate even Allah could not extinguish. So he traveled to the rear, with none but his faithful comrade by his side, protecting his back and watching in silence as the gates of the palace opened. Announcements of the return of the sultan echoed through the courtyard, from battlement to battlement. Doubar dismounted and handed the reins to a handler as did Rongar who quickly caught up with the big man and in his own way h broke the silence. Clapping his hands together beside Doubar's ear to get his undivided attention. it became obvious to even the laymen with no time around Rongar that the big guy was being reprimanded. **

**"Leave me be" Doubar roared. **

**Neither man was aware of the crowd that had gather around including Omar, who signaled for the others to disperse. "He s right Doubar." Omar informed him. " You go in that building. You must be ready face what ever future awaits you, or don't go in at all," he said repeating the words Rongar had emphasized earlier. "Firouz, if not Sinbad will need your support. He has taken this almost as hard as you have. Neither can change the guilt being experienced by the other, but there is no reason to encouraged it." **

**Rongar agreed. As did Doubar, in a way. He took a deep breath and turned to head for the doorway when, without warning, the large palace doors flew open. Omar's two personal advisors, still in rumpled robes and nightwear came out screaming their congratulations and praise for the Sultan. Omar accepted the praise with his same noble aires. **

**Yes, and we have wonderful news of our own." one said **

**"Yes, yes, quite wonderful," the other perked up. The smiles that crossed their faces gave away their need to tell all. If it were a secret it wasn't to last for long. **

**"Go on," Omar coaxed, "We are all tired, Please tell us," **

**"The Captain's recovery has been..well miraculous." **

**"That's right," he encouraged his counterpart "yes, Miraculous." **

**Rongar thought Doubar would be swallowed up by the earth. The elation rose through the small crowed, yet his expression never changed. He just looked past them skeptically. **

**"Oh, it was close. We tended him night and day, as he fought of many horrible fevers." **

**"Horrible, night and day we watched him." **

**"But when the old woman said the captain was standing AND speaking, you could have pushed me over with a stick" **

**"With a stick, " the other parroted poking his friend with his finger. **

**"WONDERFUL" Omar boomed slapping Doubar firmly on the back, "quickly, take us to his room....... " **

**The sudden change of expression on the two men's face panicked even the sultan. "Speak man before I rip out your tongue." **

**"He is not here your majesty" the servant quaked. **

**"That's right not here ...gone" **

**'GONE! GONE WHERE." Doubar growled. He had enough of this game and it was going to end now. **

**"Last we heard," the man cowered "They were on the Nomad waiting for the storm to pass." he pointed to the keep that obscured the view of the harbor. "And the fog" **

**"That's right, storm and fog." **

**So you are telling me that Sinbad is Ok," Doubar quarried, holding to the better part of the doubt and threat in his voice. "He's alive walking doing everything just like before." **

**"Well, No. He is not like before, he is different." **

******* **

**The fog outside was almost as thick as that which interfered with Sinbad's thoughts. He began to remember bits and pieces of the attack on his ship and painful pieces of things that had happen while he ill. Firouz began to add to the confusion with a battery of questions that he could not understand, yet alone answer. Nothing was making sense and he was feeling really queazy, and unsteady. He was about to tell him so when something caught his attention. **

**"They're too close." He whispered. He began to look around the boat, he turned to Garret who could not see anything but fog. "Ready to man the long boats for rescue." **

**Sinbad's orders fell on deaf and confused ears... "Quickly man," he hollered, pointing out at the fog. "She's gonna hit the jetty!" **

**The words no soon got out when they all heard the horrible crack of wood against rock. Yells of anguish put the Nomad's mock crewman in motion. **

**"Get the boats in the water, NOW!" The crew found themselves following his orders almost instinctively. Firouz was almost in a panic. He was unsure what was happening around him, and more important to him at the time was what was happening to his friend. But when Sinbad ordered him into the long boat to assist with the rescue and give any aid needed ... he did just that. **

**Almost simultaneously bells could be heard from the shore. The yells of alert that echoed from the keep were nearly drowned out by the sound of breaking timbers and the screams of men woman and children alike. Garret maneuvered the long boat as close as he dare to the wreckage. All Sinbad could think was this was the sultans ship and Doubar was on board, maybe even hurt. As they got close enough to view it he could see she was massive, with a deep hull that would have been built for ocean travel. **

**"She's not the Pride" Garret assured him, startling Sinbad who did not realize he was whispering his brothers name in prayer. "She appears to be a foreign vessel." he added. "Allah knows she weren't even made for these waters." **

**They pulled up four of the crewman and a couple of passengers who verified the ship was from the west and carried maybe two or three hundred crewmen and passengers, and a hull full of trade goods. Sinbad left orders for him to fill the boat with as many survivors as he could and when she could hold no more, beach them and come back. And with that he hit the water. He grabbed on the mooring lines that hung to his side and began to pull himself aboard. Sinbad fought desperately to pull himself up, he could not imagine why it was so difficult to climb. But through determination he made it to her sides. **

**Firouz could not believe his eyes when he saw Sinbad dive into the waves, the few seconds he was below the waves seemed like an eternity. But when Sinbad, who barely made it up the sides of the cargo net of the Nomad, climbed up the slacked lines that draped off the side of the ship, he knew he had been part of a miracle.**

**Chapter 17 **

**Doubar was debating weather to strangle the Sultan's advisers or run to the harbor and look for his little brother, when the sound of a ship as she splintered on the rocks rip through fog. It was not an unfamiliar sound, the jetties were built for the purpose of preventing enemy ships from gaining entry in the cover of fog. The alert was sounded, the bells tolled the message of possible danger, but since they were not at war, and they had already defeated the most recent enemy, it was more than likely someone who was in unfamiliar waters. The soldiers took up arms and manned the walls and the villagers, mostly sailors and tradesmen, ran up to the waters edge searching for the source of the sound so they could render assistance to the survivors or pilfer the belongings from the dead. **

**Doubar's first thoughts were that the Nomad had broken loose from her moorings and struck the jetty. It wasn't long after the sounds of panicked people could be heard through the mists, and the Sultan , Doubar, and men remounted fresh steeds and made their way to the harbor. **

**Jihara had returned to the shoreline as Firouz's longboat reached shore with some of the injured and surviving. She, like most of the others, began helping others who had been able to find their way to shore, swimming or in longboats, but among all the people she could not find Sinbad. **

**"What happened?" she demanded to one sailor, but he babbled in a tongue unfamiliar to her making it impossible to understand. So she worked her way over to where Firouz was tending to a wounded man. But before he could answer, someone else bombarded him with another question. **

**"Where is Sinbad?" He looked up. Doubar and the sultan glared down at them. At first he felt intimidated, but at least this time he had something to tell his friend. **

**"He's aboard the ship." Firouz answered timidly as he pointed at the fog. **

**"You left him on the Nomad?" Doubar bellowed. **

**"NO!" the physician defended "he boarded the sinking ship to check for survivors." **

**Doubar looked out over the waters, the fog was lifting making way for another storms fury. The wreckage of the ship was barely hanging onto the jetty and it would be suicide to send small craft into the water now. "Allah be with you, little brother" he whispered "please stay safe." **

**Sinbad boarded the ship, the longboats were already in the water many of them filled with crew members and passengers who believed in every man for themselves. Cowardice at its worst, for the deck and was still cluttered with the injured and dead, as well as those who had not moved fast enough for those who made it to the four longboats first. Many sailors feared the water and could not swim, but it was not reason to abandon your ship and passengers to a fate they cower from. **

**His anger was distracted by a pull on his wet clothes. He looked down and found a small child looking up at him, then a frightened woman came to the child pulling him from Sinbad's arm and tearfully scolding him for running off he presumed, in a language that he had heard before. The Celtic tongue was truly a unique and beautiful language taught to him by an equally unique and beautiful woman. **

**"Can you understand me ?" he coughed clumsily. When she acknowledged, he continued. "You have to get off the ship. Go to the water." She started to cry they could not swim and she had to find her children's father and other son. The ship began to list causing the them to fall against the rails. Sinbad snatched the child from the air as he began falling over the side. He noticed Garret returning from delivering the first of his survivors. He hollered at him to go in the water, he was going to send the kids in first. As Garret entered the rough waters he could hear the ship unsettling it's self on the rocks, it would not be long before she is scuttled for ever. The children jumped in, the little red headed child right in front of the sailor who pluck her from the water just as she went under. Garret sat the child in the boat as Sinbad tried to explain to the mother again she had to go in the water, the ship was breaking up. As if to confirm his predictions the mast snapped, falling at the woman and child in her arms. But Sinbad had heard the snap and pushed the woman, child and all, in to the water, and dove out of its way only to find himself pinned by the cross beam of sails. **

**It took a moment to clear his head, nothing was broken even though he hurt everywhere. He used the main sail to pull himself out from under the rubble, and after a moment, to make sure the woman and her children were ok. He went blow deck. Sinbad could feel the ship slipping from the rocks as he made his way down to the lower decks. He found a few men still alive and mobile but they were panicked and confused and not apt to be much use to him. As he went deeper into the hold he found more and more dead. With each body came a flash of memory and the need to run from them. The ship groaned and listed slamming him against the bulkhead. As the darkness started to reach for him, as all the visions of death in his life came clearer and the pain in his body more real, he began to give in to it. Then he heard it, a child's cry for help. The sound broke through the darkness freeing him once and for all from the dark realm of his soul. He called back to the child, as he pushed through the wreckage, cargo, and bodies, that floated freely in the hallways. He continued to call out til he found the door in which the child was behind. **

**"Can you understand me?" **

**The child acknowledged, "The door is blocked and my da, he is hurt, please help us." **

**Sinbad tried pushing against the door but to no avail. "Son, What is blocking the door? Can you move it .." **

**"No!" the child cried "it too big. I think its part of the ship." The panic in the child's voice was obvious hopefully, his was not. **

**"Is it against the door or beside it" **

**"Its beside it..... help, please..... the water is getting higher. please I'm frighten," **

**"Move away from the door, and let me know when you are safe, ok .." **

**It did not take the child long to move and Sinbad budged the door a little bit. But it was still not enough for him to fit though or the child to get out. "Allah" Sinbad whispered "I have to help him, please give me strength don't let my weakness be the death of another child." Then as if his prayers had been heard when he pushed at the door, the ship listed sliding he large beam enough to get the sailor in. Sinbad quickly waded over to where the boy's father was trapped, he did not pay much mind in anything but freeing the man from the wreckage and the crispness of his accent as he pleaded with the sailor to forget him, just save his family. Sinbad assumed that the woman on deck was part of the family he spoke of and saving the boy would be no problem, unless he thought he was he was gonna abandon his father, which was just not in this sailor's nature. He just continued to pull wreckage, from off the man. **

**"Do you know this ship? Sinbad asked. **

**"Just take my son and go." The man screamed again. **

**"LOOK," Sinbad demanded, as he pulled the last of the major junk from on top of the man. "he won't go with out you and I won't go without him, SO, we go together or we don't go at all. Then as he turned, and for the first time he saw the man ...it was Ruadh, his mind filled with excitement and confusion but Sinbad's discovery would have to wait, for the ship groaned as though it were warning him of it's impending doom. **

**"Look, We don't have time to argue." Sinbad repeated he hooked the man's arm over his shoulder, the young boy attempted to do the same on the other side and began to make there way out of the hold. On the way through the passageways Sinbad told them of the woman and children whom he had rescued early, and the man verified that the was the family he had been worried about. **

**"I am truly in your debt, my friend." **

**"You are welcome, but is nothing to what I owe you." though the reply confused the injured man, the ship would not allow them to continue the conversation. Her death rattle was becoming more constant and they could feel her slipping from the rocks, But on the way up the passage another wounded man fell out of a room knocking the captain off balance. The boy spoke up, he could take his father above and Sinbad could help the other man. Sinbad agreed and told them they had to quickly go to get in to the water rescue boats will take them ashore. As they went above Sinbad worked carefully to get the injured man up the stair well but it was not to happen the ship listed again bringing down one of the mainsails across the upper deck and doorway shattering the beams above their heads and bringing the ceiling down a top them. When Sinbad came too the man was dead, he had been crushed by a beam that by all rights should have killed them both. He swallowed hard as he closed the eyes of the dead man **

**"May you find peace in the next life, forgive me" Sinbad whispered, as he stepped over the man and carefully maneuvered through the maze of rubble. His body ached as pulled himself up through the shattered passage, the ship screamed as though she too were telling him he had to live. In one sudden movement the ship dropped, Sinbad could only imagine that she had finally slipped from the jetty, but it also jolted loose some of the rubble that had completely blocked the exit, so in a last ditch effort he pushed away the debris and reached the topside. **

**The fog had made way for a storm that was coming in, he could barely remain standing as the waves bucked the decks beneath him. As he reached the railing he noticed that the boy and father were in the water but he could see only one craft working its way back to them. The waters were getting to rough for them, soon they would have to return to shore or be capsized in the sizable swells that were building. **

**Sinbad attempted to stand on the railings when the aft portion of the vessel listed and tossed him overboard. Out of the corner of his eye he tried to keep a sighting of where the man and son where. As he hit the water Sinbad felt as though his whole body was slammed into the walls of the palace, for a moment the world became a blur of pain and darkness then he heard the cries of a frightened child. He found himself swimming, not sure where he was bound but swimming for all he was worth. In what was left of his scrambled and exhausted mind the only real memory was he had to protect the child. He reached the boy and pulled him into his arms he looked around for the man but he was no where to be found. **

**Garret had seen Sinbad get tossed into the water and with the assistance of one of the rescued men he paddled the boat to the area he had last seen his captain. The waves where getting larger and the ship was making its final death groans. He was expecting it to break apart at anytime. All other rescuers had returned to shore, they were his only hope. **

**"Captain!" he yelled, " Captain Sinbad answer me!!" Sinbad seem to come up from nowhere, grasping the side of the boat with one hand and the boy with the other. He was too tired to struggle against the hands that pulled him in to the boat, and for a moment he thought he might pass out from exhaustion, but the child who lay at his side whimpered through his tears for his father. Again he shook off the darkness, and pulled him self up to the sailor. **

**"He's out there, Garret. he coughed "can you see him? Ruadh is out there, we have to find him!" Sinbad saw Garret's jaw drop, he could tell the sailor thought Ruadh lost and him insane, but he had no time for debate. "Look man, can you see the man.." he snapped, his throat raw and sore from the salt. But his voice held enough authority to make the other man jump up. Sinbad looked deep in his own crewman"s eyes and growled, "In the name of Allah, Garret... there is a man out there! Can...you... see.... him?" **

**If Sinbad was insane it did not matter, the fire was back in his eyes. He truly believed someone was out there and he needed to find it. Garret searched the waters and amongst the heavy waves and the fogs and spray from the cliffs they where certain no one was in the water. He and the other man searched diligently, they looked at the cliffs, they looked at the water then they looked at each other, there was no one else. **

**"No captain there is no one..you have done all you can, you can't save them all sir." **

**Sinbad snapped a look at the man that struck fear and awe in him. That look of determination. The captain hit the waters before either man could stop him. When he came up he yelled out, "Take the others to shore. I'll be ok ." Garret started to object, the current and waves in this weather where too much for a healthy man, and Sinbad had not been himself as of late, but it was never to happen. Sinbad noticed the look of concern in he crewman's eyes, but there was neither time nor energy to waste on explanations. So with a look and forcefulness that had been lost to him for a while he bellowed, "Now Man that's an order." and both Garret and the other ship's sailor made ready to obey. **

******* **

**Garret watched the little boy whom laid on the deck of the small craft frighten and cold, repeating over and over "da...da....Da...." The sailor concluded that it was the boys father that his captain when in search for, but if the man existed he never saw him and he hated the thought that Sinbad would come back and have to tell the child that he could not find his father. More importantly he hated the thought that Sinbad would not come back. **

******* **

**Ian stood on the banks. He had been roused from bed like half the town by the tolling of the bells. He watched as Sinbad's brother paced the waters edge. He kept busy pulling dories in as they reached shore. None of them would be able to return to rescue anyone else, the waters were too rough. If not for Doubar, half of them would have been submerged trying to reach shore by the great waves. But when the ship broke away from the rocks it took nearly fourteen men to keep him from going in to the water after his brother whom had yet to come ashore. Omar screamed over the waves that he would have him bound to a horse if he did not get a grip on himself, then forced him to give his word that he would not try and go back into the water again. He nearly was strapped before he gave in. They would wait they would pray, they would hold tight to there faith in Sinbad. **

******* **

**Sinbad's arms felt like lead, giving up would be easy, but he would not let another family be broken because of him. He had lost more than he cared to remember to the seas he had learned to cherish but if it meant fighting Neptune himself to save Ruadh from another watery death, then let the fight begin. He was taken under by a large broken wave that was presently shattering the wreckage in to flotsam. He hit hard against the debris as he tumbled uncontrolled in the strong currents. He came up just long enough to yell out hoping to get some kind of response from the man the child claimed to be his father. His arms and legs where going numb but he could not give up. **

**"Hear me!" he screamed. "I"LL"... "not leave this"..." water without you!" Sentences were swallowed by the waves that sought to drowned him. "Grab hold" ...he choked, "of some debris. I will find you." Then it happened. As the remains of the ship scuttled herself below the water, he got yanked into her wake. Water crashed on him again, he rolled in water uncontrolled, the last of his air being crushed from his body. He would soon be with his brother again. But the memory of the young man's horrid death kept him struggling against the odds. **

**Then, without warning, he slammed into something and floated to the surface. As he gulped the sweet air that flooded his lungs, his dazed mind caught sight of another body hooked on to a piece of a mast. The fire of red that covered his head and face assured him he had done it, he had found Ruadh and the groan of weariness only filled his mind with the hope that had long been buried in visions of death. They clung to the mast, the storm was easing and the waters were calming but the currents would soon pull them out of the harbor to the sea. Then surely they would perish. **

**"We have to go to the water," he swallowed, "trust her. Her waves will push us to shore, but you can t give up, you can't stop fighting!" The mans eyes filled with a moment of fear. Sinbad remembered that look when Ruadh first boarded the Nomad, not having been onboard ship since the death of his parents. It did not last long then either. Sinbad knew he would follow for he was a good sailor. Though flame of reality licked at his mind, he paid it no heed. After all by all rights he to should be dead. Sinbad offered his hand and they pushed away from the log. His heart sorrowed at the knowledge he would not get to be with his brother, but he knew in his heart his brother would always be with him . **

**The last boat came in. Garret carried the young sobbing child to his mother who huddled near a fire and makeshift tent awaiting word of her husband. The sailor managed an apology before Firouz noticed him and ran to his side, with Doubar not far behind. **

**"Garret did you see Sinbad?" the physician requested as he quickly looked over the now sleeping child. **

**"Yes," the sailor murmured unable to look anyone in the eye . "He jumped into the water. Said something about finding the boys father." **

**The other sailor not knowing any better, blurted out. "There was no one there but he would not listen." **

**Firouz looked away for a moment. He wasn't quite ready to give up on his friend and he wasn't sure what words of confidence he could give his friend then. **

**Doubar was distracted by a tap on his shoulder he turned to find Rongar walking cautiously toward the water. Two men struggled to get their footing as the waves continued to knock them down. It was impossible to say who was holding up who. Not that they cared. It was Sinbad. He was alive! **

**Rongar was nearly barreled over by the enthusiastic brother, a fate he was more than willing to face just to see the older man come back to life. **

**Sinbad felt as though he was going to collapse, the weight of the water and the man pulled on him heavily but not as much as the weight of his conscious. He felt someone lift him from the water, but his senses where scrambled. Too much was rushing in on him at once, he thought his head was going to burst. His vision was blurred but something seemed so familiar. **

**"Doubar? he whispered. "No" he thought. Doubar was one of the many he had failed. His mind tried to run away, hide in the darkness and avoid the reality Sinbad wanted so desperately to deny. Then he heard it. The big boom of his brothers voice that even at his most gentle and caring sounded like the temple bells of Basra, loud enough to be heard as far as Baghdad, but truly the most beautiful sound in the world. **

**He forced his head upright to look at the man who now carried him. Truly he had lost his mind, it was Doubar. Sinbad was dumbstruck for a moment. Then with every ounce of energy he had left he pulled his brother into his embrace. "Allah be praised" he smiled softly, "I thought you were...."it was all that he said before the darkness crashed over him and he slumped into his brother's arms like a child's toy made of cloth. **

**Sinbad was barely breathing as his brother ran him up to the shore. Firouz and other towns people tended to the survivors. He gently laid him down looking helplessly at his friend. Firouz rested his head on the Captains chest and smiled. "It is ok, Doubar. He sleeps." **

**The man who came ashore with Sinbad walked over to where the group had gathered. "If there is anything I can do, please just ask." It was then everyone noticed the remarkable resemblance the man face bore to that of Ruadh. **

**"By the Gods," Garret mumbled. "He was right, it is Ruadh." **

**"The man smiled holding his had out he grasped Doubar's wrist. "No I am his father's younger brother. I am called Liam. Ages differ eight seasons, but we are often confused for twins once he started to grow." **

**The sultan, stepped up. "I am glad to see you received my message, and were able to come. I fear though I have more bad news." He paused as Ian wrapped himself around the sultans legs, for the first time he was looking like the child he truly was. The man realized that this was his brother's son. **

**"Ruadh is dead." the sultan continued "He was killed saving this man's life." For a moment sorrow filled the man's eyes, then he kneeled to be eye level with the child that wrapped himself around the savarin. "And in return this man saved me and my family. I guess that would make Ruadh a hero, and will forever give him a place of honor in our family." The boy smiled and ran to his uncle's arms. He was no longer alone. **

**"I think it would be best if we returned to the palace." Jihara interrupted as she covered the child with a large quilted blanket. "We need to get Ian and the captain back to bed." **

**Firouz agreed looking down on his friend, then back up at Doubar. "He may again find himself sick with fever but what he needs now is rest and I believe he will be fine. After all." he laughed with just a bit of grateful sarcasm as the big man hefted him back into his arms. "he's Sinbad." **

** **

**Chapter 18 - Conclusion **

**Sinbad slept for three days, waking on the fourth to young Ian at the foot of his bed. With only a small candle to highlight his small face seem to look past the flame to the light reflected on the wall. He must have snuck out of bed, for only the stars in the heavens and that little candle was able to cut through the haze in Sinbad's very tired mind. He slowly turned on his side but the boy did not seem to notice at first. Sinbad thought the child might have fallen asleep, but then he heard the whispers of conversation. **

**"I know it was not to be," the child whispers, "and I will do as you say and return home with uncle Liam if he so chooses. It is strange how much he looks like you...or I guess it would be the other way around. But he is kinda nice. He says that there are many of our clan who don't believe man was intended to sail..........I guess that we showed them, well almost. Uncle says we will probably be here a year before we can return cause his cargo was destroyed when the ship sank........ Maybe the clan is right...... No... just wait.... I will show them, One day I too will sail with Captain Sinbad, Master of the seven seas.." **

**Ian blew the light out and left the room. He didn't notice Sinbad roll his eyes and heaved a sigh and lay back on the cushions. "The scary part is," he whispered aloud "... I have no doubt he will." **

**For a moment Sinbad thought he heard the sound of prideful laugher penetrate the air. He looked around the room, not finding anyone, including the young man to whom the boy spoke with. "I must still be tired." he mumbled as he pulled the blanket over his head. He had not noticed the light did not leave the room when Ian blew out the candle, or the tinge of red that crowned its humanlike outline, and he was too tired to hear the voice as the light faded. **

**"Aye captain, and you thought I was hard in the head.." the laughter continued til the light faded, leaving the room dark as pitch and silent save for the slumbered breath of it's only remaining occupant. **

******* **

**Jihara had spent the last couple of weeks with Firouz as he tended Sinbad through his fever, and when he was thought to be alone in his room. They "studied" the nights away. After Sinbad was better Firouz spent more time with her and it made her happy. But all too soon, the time was here where he would have to make a decision to stay with her in Basra or go back to the Nomad and face the demons that often haunted his sleep, even now. **

******* **

**Sinbad's recovery was miraculous, and his scars gone save for a few that had cut deep across his back side, though for some reason his memories of the past months had faded too. His last memory was of the moment he lost consciousness after his head cleared the water, during the keelhauling, and that was fuzzy at best, and made him physically sick to remember. So it was not brought up unless he asked. After a day or two he was told of Ruadh's death and the fact that he kept them hopping for many months. Ian even told him of the day that Firouz took on all the pirates (to the child's count it was fifty or so, to five ),and the rescue of his uncle's family. But Sinbad did not recall any of it. **

**Doubar became more of a mother-hen than before. For nearly a week he would brood over his younger brother, nearly enough to bring the captain to the brink of insanity. Sinbad finally took it into his own hands. He took Doubar to the stables and sat back on a stack of feed. As of late Sinbad still wore his clothes loose. But now he donned the sword and dagger, sheathed in their rightful places, and with only the exception of his long hair and unshaven looked he was pretty much the same Sinbad he had been before the attack. More to the point, he was a captain and as much as he cared for his brother he could not maintain any discipline if he needed his big brother to fight his fights. **

**"Doubar, I am sorry for what you went though. From what I have been told it was not easy for any of us. But I survived it and must go on as must you. Look at yourself. You cluck like a mother hen every time I leave my room and hover over me every time I eat." Sinbad growled." If you need someone to nurse back to health, take a gander into one of Firouz's reflecting glasses." **

**"You don't remember. You don't know what I saw. BY THE GODS SINBAD, I was praying for your death." Doubar flung a bucket of grain across the room crashing into the wall and spilling it to the ground, sending the horses into a frenzy. I don't think I can stand the thought of you going out to sea again." **

**Sinbad snapped Doubar's head back at him, his look was that of the Captain, more than the brother. "Its not your say, big brother If you wish to remain behind here or when we get to Basra, then I will understand. But you will not stop me from going back, nor can you frighten me away from returning to the sea. What will it take till you believe I can take care of myself. I am neither an infant nor a child. Right now you seem to be the only one crippled by the incident." **

**Holding back his feelings, Doubar turned to walk away. His anger began to show and he wasn't going to show it to his "injured" brother. But Sinbad spun him around again and slapped him hard on the face. The big man's hand came back as if to return the insult, then realized it was his brother whom dealt it and again began to walk away. But in pure Sinbad style his brother snatched a rope that was tied to a beam and swung around him blocking the exit, he drew his sword. **

**"You plan on using that?" Doubar quarried. Fire burned in his eyes as he again attempted to walk away. Sinbad swiped at his brother, who ducked, falling backwards, drawing his sword. "I am not going to fight you little brother." he growled as his sword clanged in resistance of it's impact with Sinbad's. Sinbad just smiled. Doubar was not going to fight, in fact he was thinking more in the line of tying him up and carrying him back to the palace. But this idea fell short of its goal when Sinbad nearly took his head off with a clean full stroke of his sword. At first all he did was block the cuts, Sinbad was either going to bite his head off or cut it off from the looks of things, even Firouz had to be held back to when he thought Sinbad might hurt the big man. It was then everyone realized that Sinbad was truly sparing, no holds bard, and the only way to stop the fight was to return the fight. **

**Sinbad blocked every stroke and strike Doubar threw at him. They had become totally unaware of the crowd they had attracted. Sinbad put on quite the show, he blocked dodged and flipped over everything. Sinbad had Jihara's mother so shook up she was talking to herself, and when he flipped backwards over one of Doubar near misses she went storming up to the palace screaming something about bandages and ointment. **

**When he saw Doubar finally tiring out, he blocked hooked and flipped Doubar's sword from his grip, catching it in his other hand. He bowed to the crowd that cheered uproariously in the courtyard. Doubar hugged the victor as his sword was returned, then with the tears still trapped in his heart, he wandered off. Sinbad knew his brother understood. Sometimes it was hard being his big brother, but often, it was more difficult being your big brothers Captain. **

**Doubar, instead of worrying about Sinbad, began to make ready the Nomad. It was then that Firouz began to face realities of his own. He was, in fact, the only survivor to have full memory of the Nomads last voyage, a memory that worked hard in attempting to keep him from the sleep he so justly need and deserved. Though they had spent many nights together she would often wake up alone, finding him working or walking somewhere in the palace. **

******* **

**This morning Firouz stood on the turret staring over the beautiful harbor of Basra. The wind blew through his soft curls and silk robes gently caressing his body as well as his soul. To her, the physician looked like a prince or better yet a God not unlike the ones in Greece she had heard of, carved in stone and marble, looking down on his subjects from the heavens. But his heart and mind was still tangled in the depths of hell, for she knew that soon he would have to tell her that he had made his decision. Tomorrow he would be leaving her. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms through his open robe and laying her head on his chest. **

**"I will miss you, when you leave." she whispered as he reached down to kiss her. His sudden shock diminished quickly. He knew how she knew, he just did not understand how it worked. This was all right with Jihara. She knew it made her special, like Sinbad, in his mind. She was one of the many enigmas in his life. He smiled gently and kissed her lips then rested her warm head back to his chest and then gently brushed his lips through her hair. From where they looked she could see the whole town of Basra, her port, her harbor and her twin jetties that reached out to the sea. **

**Then she saw what it was that really had caught his attention. Doubar sat at the end of the rocks that made up the jetties, watching the seas, apparently lost in thought as Sinbad diligently worked to catch up to him. "Did you get a look at Doubar's hand?" she asked hoping a change of subject might be a distraction. **

**He chuckled, although she had no idea what was so funny. "Yea," he answered. "Its mending fine but there will be a nasty scar before it's healed." He paused for a minute, his mind erupted in memories that filled him with fear sorrow and pain but most of all...awe. "It's amazing, Sinbad had barely more than his skeleton remaining on his back. Now he looks no worse than he would had he been slashed with the stroke of a sword." **

**She realized that he gently rubbed at his own physical scar as his mind began to wander. "What do you remember of our attempt to reach Sinbad's mind?" she queried. It did not take a person with "the gift" to see how uncomfortable the question made him. But she continued to probe. **

**"Uh..umm... well.. Um... Most of it is hazy," he murmured, telling just a half truth since what little he did remember he wished would just go away. "I remember pain. Horrible burning PAIN,...and the light.... it was the most magnificent aura. A total contrast to the horrible feelings his memories held." The thoughts made him fill queasy and unbalanced " and bits and pieces of his memories, most of them are gone. I wish I could say the same for my own." **

**She turned him to her, a darkness filled her eyes and she said, "Don't envy him my love, for often what appears as a blessing to some can often be a curse to the afflicted," Firouz was unsure if she spoke of herself or Sinbad but she pulled him closer and she held on to him like a frightened child. "The light you saw and felt in him, it holds his soul, as does the pain you felt. It's as though he is held on a plank between the two, life and death. But the pain is very intense, almost like the lofe was stolen from it and wants him to return." **

**Firouz never thought words could frighten him like hers did. He had told her many of the true tales of Sinbad's "life" and many of them she read in his journals...Sinbad had been, in fact, stolen from the jaws of death many times since he was an infant. So maybe in her own way, she was taking his words and trying to make sense of that which she..no they had seen. But whatever the reason, chills run through him when she said it. **

******* **

**Sinbad walked quietly over to his brother as another wave crashed over the rocks. He sat down behind him and rested himself back to back against the burly man. For many minutes the silence shattered the air, not even the waves dared to brake its hold. Than Sinbad spoke, caressing a small rock in his hand, not unlike Dim-Dim's learning stone. He held it gently as if the answer to all the worlds questions were inside. **

**"Doubar?" he whispered ...not sure he wanted to be heard. "I am sorry for the display the other day, it was intended to make a point." When Doubar did not react to him, he just sat at his back and watched as the tide washed against the wall of stone jetty of the inner side of the harbor. The spray of the sea water as it hit the outer wall was blocked by Doubar's massive body. Sinbad started to laugh. **

**"Do you know when I was growing up, I too was afraid of you?" he could feel his brothers large shoulders stiffen with apprehension against his back. At least he knew he was listening. "Every child in the streets knew that they could not even talk to me with out going through you. At first I thought there was something wrong with me .... I remember some street urchin stole my learning stone. I chased him though the alleys, over and under every stand in the market, but he ran right smack in to you." **

**"I remember that." Doubar announced. "The little beggar kicked me in the shins... twice." **

**"Yea and then you lifted him off the ground with one arm." Sinbad returned. "Your eyes flashed fire and you told him to let all his friends know not to even think of stealing from your little brother again or they WILL deal with you." Sinbad paused as a chill rose through him. "I remember the fear in his eyes and that which rose in my heart." Sinbad could feel Doubar's back stiffen. "But Dim-Dim told me that it was your job to protect me, it was expected by him and our parents before him." He laughed, and leaned himself against the large shoulders. "After that I pitied you cause even I did not wanna take care of me. But I was gonna prove to you and everyone else I did not need anyone's protection. I could take care of myself." **

**"Wasn't that the week you got yourself beat up three times and thrown in the caliphs jail twice." **

**"Yea and worse the wrath of Dim-Dim. By the time I made amends to everyone, there wasn't a dirty stable in all of Baghdad." Doubar laughed as he remembered his brother as a spunky little waif and the way he looked like when the vizier's lessons were finished. "But the point is, the more I tried to prove I did not need, you the more I proved to myself I was all the better for having you there." Sinbad looked back at his brother who stared over the waters "Especially when I found over half of the stables were already cleaned." Sinbad glared over his shoulder as Doubar looked meekly back at him. "I can't understand why you did that. But I was glad you did. But thank you did not seemed to be enough to show my appreciation then...or now." **

**"Now? I wasn't there this time. I failed you, I failed the whole crew. This whole thing was my fault and if I was there maybe I could have saved you." **

**"But, my brother, You did. If not for you I would have died." he insisted "I get flashes of memories. I have seen many things I don't want to see. But the clearest memories was where when I was being dragged beneath the Nomad. The only thing I could think of was if I died you would go blindly after the pirate, like a mad man bent on revenge with no care of yourself .... I remembered the fire, that had frightened me as a child. I could not let you die because of me. I don't remember anything after my head broke the surface. Seems your there every time I need you... in one form or another." Then as the incoming tide slammed the breaking waves across the jetty, Sinbad leaned back against his brother and closed his eyes, staying safe and dry in his brothers shadow. He whispered "just like now." **

**At first there was silence. Then Sinbad could feel his muffled laugh shake the massive frame and as the water again broke against the rocks, Doubar noticed Sinbad giggling behind him. Then just as the next wave hit the jetty, Doubar rolled out of the way, splashing Sinbad an drenching his younger brother. **

**Shocked, all Sinbad could was stare at his brother's stern mask as he stood over him "Enjoy it little brother. As long as I am alive, that will probably be the closest I'll come to giving you total independence." Trying to keep control of his need to laugh at the wet puppy look Sinbad wore as stared in belief at his antics, the great man turned away trying to stifle a giggle as another wave drenched his brother. Not expecting the larger wave that trounced him as he turned to leave, it left Doubar's long hair and beard soaked. Sinbad rolled his lips trying to keep the sounds inside, but it was to late. At first it was a chortle that sounded like air escaped. Then, he thought he heard Doubar humph, which lead to a giggle. Then before either of them knew what happened, the both broke out in full blown laughter **

******* **

**The Nomad was to return on it's trip to Baghdad with the noon tide. Rongar and Garret saw to the supplies, while Omar, General Achmed, and Doubar wandered into one of the local pubs for a last minute refreshment and toasts for a safe journey, and to make some final attempts to talk him into staying on board with Omar's personal Navy, both knowing that the attempts were futile. **

**Sinbad and Firouz sat on the docks watching as the final supplies were being brought on board. The silence was more painful than the memories. So Sinbad finally broke it with the hardest words, he thought, I could ever say ss he placed his hand on his friends shoulders. **

**"Firouz, I would understand if you would prefer to remain behind. Jihara is a wonderful woman..." **

**"Aye, that she is, and I find myself thinking how easy it would be to stay using her as an excuse. But than that would only defile our relationship because eventually I would blame her for keeping me here when I should be on board the Nomad with you and the rest of the crew." **

**"That's silly, you owe us nothing." Sinbad retorted **

**"Maybe I own it to myself." his friend groaned. "Besides" he cringed. "Its not as if Basra is not one of our normal port of call. I will get to see her every visit we make....and " **

**"...and if my memory comes back your the only one who can make sense of what happened." the captain finished. "Sometimes I think I have more than one big brother." **

**Firouz wiped away a stray tear as he lifted his head to look up at his friend. "Point of fact, your the closest thing I have to a brother and would not trade your friendship for the world. But I am doing it because of me, not you." He looked back at the palace then back at his friend. "I have to concur the emotions in me, I can't do it here. You once told me the sea is a great place to forget your ills, I truly hope your right. **

**As Sinbad walked away he whispered "me too, my friend, me too," **

******* **

**Sinbad was quiet as the Nomad pulled away from the docks. Omar, Laedle, and Jihara, as well as Ian and his new family could still be seen waving them off as they passed through the massive jetties. Rongar noticed the change of heart in all three of his friends, as well as Garret and the remaining crew members, whether or not they had been a part of the Nomad's last voyage. As he watched them from the crows nest the shore sunk below the horizon. As he came down the nets to the deck no one seem to move. All eyes were focused on Sinbad who watched the waters that gently gave way to the ships bow. No one even noticed as Rongar went below. **

**Finally, Firouz made his way over to the tiller where Doubar too fought with his emotions. **

**"Firouz?" Doubar mumbled "Is he gonna be ok?" **

**"I don't know, Doubar. With or without the memories of what happen that day, he was still their captain, and feels really responsible for what happened them." Firouz swallowed hard to fight back the barrage of memories and tears that he spent all day combating " just as you and I are. Only in different ways." he murmured " and for different reasons." **

**It was close to dusk when Sinbad suddenly bolted from the bow and made his way to the tiller, bellowing for the crew to raise the sails and lower the anchors. **

**"Sinbad are you OK?" his brother whispered noticing the redness that still caressed his blue eyes. **

**"Yes" Sinbad too quickly replied. Then he realized as he looked into his brothers eyes he couldn't hold his gaze. "No,....uh I don't know." He babbled as he started to pull away but Doubar held him tightly in front of him **

**"It's ok Sinbad talk to me. Don't hide your feelings from me." Sinbad shifted as Rongar, and Firouz both leaned closer to here what their friend had to say. **

**As the ship came to a stop, he hopped up on the railing and turned to the whole crew. "No. What I have to say I have to say to everyone." As he raised his head he whistled to get the working crews attention. "I have brought the ship" he hollered " to a stop for what, I do apologize, is a very selfish reason. And I beg your understanding." he continued as he stepped down, noting that he had everyone's attention. "As most of you know, m embers of my last crew where brutally murdered. Because of injuries I sustained, I do not know, nor remember if there where any ceremony, as they were laid to rest. But I would like to take this time, as Allah sets the sun from the heavens, to pay homage to two..young...sailors who's spirits were too soon taken from this life." **

**He then had a long boat lowered in to the water. He assured Doubar he would be fine. As he started over the side, Rongar and Garret came from below decks with a wreath made of vines and dried flowers on a tiny makeshift raft. Inside the wreath lay two of Rongar's dirks and two small candles wrapped in a piece of oil soaked cloth that looked strangely like one of his headbands **

**As he handed it to Sinbad Garret explained. "We did not get a chance to honor our comrades properly and were going to set this adrift once we got a chance to talk to you." Sinbad gently lifted one of the dirk's from the memorial. "It is our hopes for them in the next life," he emphasized "The wreath is made of cords of the strongest vines we could find to signify strength and unity and friendship. The herbs and flowers stand for health and fertility, the two candles signify their lives and its glorious light, their faith." and the weapons are for their protection" **

**Sinbad handed the raft down to one of the mates that was getting the long boat ready for its short journey. "And what of your dirks?" **

**Rongar flailed his hands as Firouz interpreted, "No warrior should be with out a weapon, it is a sign of honor, I give them, in hopes that they might protect them in the next life." **

**Sinbad smiled hooking his fingers into the empty part of Rongar's bandoleer "I will see that these don't stay empty long. My friend." Rongar nodded and watched as Sinbad moved to the longboat. They rowed a short way east of the Nomad. Then, after they were far enough out, he lit the candles and set the wreath afloat. Then kneeling, he made his peace, bringing closure to the nightmare that had been the last long months. As the sun faded completely away and there was nothing left but the stars and golden crescent of the moon, the candles ignited the oil soaked rag and in return ignited the dried herbs flowers and vines. **

**The men on the boat stared in awe as the flame silhouetted Sinbad. No one saw the four images whispering amongst themselves as they appeared behind the met. **

**"You should be proud" said one of the cloaked figures as they watched the flame light the waters. The others agreed in their own cackling way. Caipra beamed back at them remembering the skinny little street urchin that Dim- Dim raised, and the man he had grown to be. She replied, "I am ladies, I can assure you I am," There was something almost angelic about the darkened figure seeming to fill each man with a new, even stronger pride and trust in the man who was their captain, but then maybe that's to be expected. After all, he is Sinbad. **

**The End**


End file.
